Hafefobia
by Strange Tsubasa
Summary: Ahora, de repente, Sakura ya no soporta que nadie se acerque a ella, ni mucho menos la toque. Y Syaoran esta dispuesto a averiguar por qué. Hafefobia: miedo intenso e irracional a ser tocado o a entrar en contacto físico con otras personas, independientemente de quienes sean.
1. Capítulo 1

**Quería aclarar una cosa antes de que sigas leyendo. Esta historia está escrita bajo cierta experiencia personal, por lo que trato el tema no solo por escribir sobre mis personajes favoritos, sino por hacer ver el calvario por el que pasan las personas con ese terror a ser tocadas, y dar esperanza para salir de esa situación. Me gustaría que si comentas (cosa que leeré y responderé con muchísimo gusto) sea bajo el respeto total por este tema, te lo agradecería demasiado.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **(Syaoran)**

— No puedes haber dicho eso en serio…

Eriol me mostró una ladina sonrisa y se dedicó a buscar aparcamiento con la mirada sin apartar la atención del volante. Era sábado por la noche y el centro de la ciudad se había llenado de transeúntes deseosos de tomar algún zumo fresquito y olvidarse de sus problemas. Obviamente no todos bebían solo zumo, yo el primero, pero Eriol había implantado en casa una política de "cero alcohol" que no llegaba a entender del todo. Según él, los chicos de mi edad no deberían envenenarse tan pronto con esas mierdas. Y lo gracioso es que lo decía como si él no tuviese los mismos años que yo.

— ¿Por qué no? Somos jóvenes, no es algo tan loco —dijo, como si esperara una respuesta, aunque más bien parecía una pregunta retórica—. No puedes estar esperando a que Sakura se dé cuenta de algo que prácticamente le estás diciendo a gritos.

Miré a Tomoyo buscando algo de ayuda, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y le dio la razón a su novio con las cejas. Eriol acababa de proponer acelerar las cosas con Sakura de un modo un tanto peligroso. No con navajas o algo por el estilo, pero sí con lo que a él le gustaba llamar "el juego de la seducción". El plan era nada más y nada menos que darle celos.

Desde luego, si algo caracterizaba a Eriol, era su _originalidad._

Divisamos un Hard Rock Café de esquina a escasos metros y el motor de su coche hizo un ruido extraño. Estaba nervioso. Giró la palanca de marchas con violencia y nos agitamos en el sitio, quedando parados en mitad de la carretera. El ruido de unas ruedas contra el asfalto nos hizo mover la cabeza hacia la derecha: Sakura vestía un singular vestidito muy (en serio, MUY) corto parecido a nuestros uniformes, y una bandeja en la mano derecha, en perfecto equilibrio. Vi que en su pecho podía leerse "Hard Rock café" en una plaquita de reflejos dorados. Se había parado en la ventanilla del conductor.

— ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —sonrió, inocente, mirando un momento a la parte de atrás. Quise que mi asiento me tragase, pero solo conseguí que ella me viese asustado y rojo como un tomate. Tomoyo desvió su atención—. Sería genial que entraran, modificaron un poco la parte baja del local.

— Eso teníamos pensado hacer, pero estábamos esperando a alguien —mintió, mirándome a través del espejo con una sonrisa cómplice— ¿verdad, Syaoran?

Me congelé. Ella había mirado instintivamente en mi dirección, y sus ojos brillaban suplicantes. Era un tanto irritante la capacidad que tenía aquella chica para tirar todas mis defensas abajo, como a un niño pequeño enamorado por primera vez. A veces tenía la sensación de que ella sentía por mí más de lo que decía, pero en seguida me daba cuenta de que solo era simple cariño de mejor amigo. Ella estaba enamorada de Yukito. Del "perfecto" Yukito.

— S-sí —temblé, y ella abrió los ojos —Akame. Nada serio.

De hecho, esa parte si era cierta. Con Akame nada podía ser serio. Estaba completamente loca.

— ¿Akame? —cayó demasiado pronto en la cuenta de quién era. Era la última chica con la que alguien como yo saldría. O al menos eso pensaba ella de mí— ¿La misma Akame que te pidió sexo dentro de un sobrecito rosa? ¿Esa Akame?

— Era salmón —discutí, absurdamente. Aunque conseguí que pusiese los ojos en blanco y se relajase—. Pero sí. Esa Akame.

— Imagino que ese color _salmón_ (que no es rosa) hizo efecto en ti.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, y ella rió dándole pequeños toquecitos al brazo de Eriol, por fuera de la ventanilla. Definitivamente aquel peliazul y yo tendríamos una entretenida y _pacífica_ charla sobre por qué los amigos no deberían intervenir en las relaciones de sus mejores amigos si no querían salir, digamos… con algo roto. No tenía suficiente con haber respondido afirmativamente a aquella nota en mi nombre, sino que además añadió un "si quieres podemos vernos en el Hard Rock Café para una cita doble. Pago yo" ¡Pago yo!

Estaba claro que no me conocía demasiado. Yo NUNCA diría algo como eso en condiciones normales. Que últimamente era mi condición normal, ya sabes, por eso del "no alcohol".

— Tengo que irme, chicos —dijo de repente, dedicando una mirada al chico de pelo gris y sonrisa siniestra que esperaba contra la puerta del restaurante—. Espero veros dentro más tarde.

Vimos cómo se alejaba a toda velocidad, y sobre todo (y lo más asqueroso), cómo aquel sujeto se quedaba mirándola como un maniático sexual mientras entraba. Su jefe era un hijo de puta con corbata. Pero no un hijo de puta con corbata cualquiera, porque esos eran más bien predecibles. Era un hijo de puta con corbata escondido bajo la máscara de un chico amable y comprensivo, al que podías contarle cualquier cosa. Tsukishiro. Mi grano en el culo particular.

— No sé cómo puedes ver eso y no querer sacarla de ese lugar — gruñó Eriol, volviendo a arrancar su coche—. Realmente corre peligro en un sitio como ese.

— Ella no es de las que se amilana con facilidad, no tienes de qué preocuparte —respondí, con asco, aunque realmente no me estuviese creyendo ni una sola palabra de lo que decía—. Además. Aunque su padre insistió en que era perfectamente capaz de pagar su matrícula de universidad y correr con todos los gastos de su piso de estudiantes se negó en rotundo. ¿Ella dejando que su padre gaste el dinero de su esfuerzo en ella? Parece que no la conoces.

— Me da que ya te han dicho esto antes.

— Oh, créeme. Touya no es idiota.

Eriol miró de nuevo por el espejito, con sorna: — ¿estás seguro de eso?

Bueno, a ver. No la clase de idiota que no se entera de nada, al menos. Tsukishiro había sido su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aunque confiara demasiado en él, sabía que su actitud había cambiado hacía no mucho tiempo respecto a Sakura. Si hace un par de años solo quería protegerla ahora eso era casi impensable. Se la comía con los ojos, solo había que fijarse un poco en él. Era repugnante.

— No es la clase de hermanos que dejan a su hermana trabajar de noche en minifalda —me limité a responder, encogiéndome de hombros. Él detuvo el motor y apagó todas las luces a la vez, sacando la llave—. Así que todas las noches toma un refresco en la barra de ese restaurante. Todas.

Remarqué, para dejarlo todavía más claro. Touya podía pecar de muchas cosas, pero jamás de no saber proteger a su hermana. Era consciente de que el trabajo nocturno no era algo poco habitual, pero yo mismo estaba allí el día que llegó con su uniforme de trabajo colgado del brazo (bueno, "uniforme". Yo prefiero llamarlo camiseta larga). La cara del hombre era todo un poema. Y mira que le detesto, pero estuve de acuerdo con él en que no debería dejar que la obligasen a llevar eso ni no se sentía del todo cómoda con él. Ella ya era preciosa de por sí, no necesitaba provocar a nadie (de hecho, ya lo hacía sin necesidad de ningún vestido. Y puedo dar fe de eso).

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Eriol ya estaba fuera del coche con sus gafas de sol hípsters enterradas en el pelo, y la solapa de la camisa ligeramente levantada. Nos iluminaba de cara (y muy incómodamente) el foco blanco de la fachada de un restaurante de degustación de platos típicos japoneses. Juro que por un momento lo vi todo a cámara lenta. "Worth it" sonaba de fondo mientras ambos caminaban como Deadpool antes de liarse a espadazos con un montón de soldados de Fancis. Tenía la ligera sensación de que aquella no iba a ser una noche normal.

Y definitivamente no me equivocaba.

— Seguramente Akame se encuentre ya dentro, la cité a las once —miró su reloj—. Y son las once y cuarto.

— Oh, qué poco caballeroso —puse los ojos en blanco—. Haciendo esperara una mujer. No podré vivir con la culpa.

— He oído que esa renovación de la que hablaba Sakura era una discoteca en la parte baja del restaurante— sonrió él, pasándole el brazo por encima a su novia—. Lo mismo te acaba gustando la idea del sexo. El sobrecito salmón estaba muy currado.

Lo miré unos segundos, pensándome bien una respuesta. Dijera lo que dijera iba a sentarle como una patada en los huevos. Me lo había puesto prácticamente en bandeja.

— Que pena que Tomoyo no cayera en ese detalle, ¿no crees? — Él se tensó, tragando saliva con nerviosismo— Con las ganas que tenías de… ya sabes.

— ¡Eriol! — chilló ella, mientras yo pasaba entre ellos con aires de superestrella. De alguna forma tenía que vengarme—. No pensé que buscases solo eso de mí…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo… — ni siquiera le salían las palabras; yo me giré sobre mis pies para mirarle como el triunfador que era—… Oh… ¡Voy a matarte, Li!

— ¡Tranquilo, tigre! — respondí, y guiñé el ojo a la chica que lo agarraba de los pliegues de la camisa—, que no eras el único que buscaba algo así…

¿Sabes esa sensación de satisfacción que te acaricia el estómago cuando sabes que nadie puede responderte porque está demasiado sorprendido como para soltar palabra alguna? Pues no era algo habitual en mí, pero no todos los días escuchabas a tus dos amigos (que además son pareja) contarte el mismo deseo oculto y tenías la oportunidad de revelarlo. Los vi de lejos, en silencio, mientras ambos se encendían como árboles de navidad de un color rojo manzana, y decidí adelantarme yo solo en dirección al Hard Rock Café para darles intimidad. Posiblemente después se pusieran de acuerdo para matarme, pero ahora se deseaban demasiado. Ojalá yo tuviera eso con cierta castaña de ojos verdes que se toma mi corazón a broma. Aunque ella no era de las que pedía sexo con sobrecitos con color salmón que no eran rosas.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

— ¿Todo bien? —Murmuró Touya, girándose en su silla móvil y sosteniendo con tres dedos su vaso largo de té helado—. Te ves exhausta.

— Solo estoy un poco cansada, sabes que ayer no dormí demasiado.

— Piensas demasiado en ese Li—soltó sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo que me enrojeciera furiosamente—. A ese mocoso distraído puede que le engañes, pero no a mí. Tú no estás así por sueño.

Sonreí, sin ganas, y me senté a su lado para soltar un enorme suspiro de enamorada frustrada. Había visto a Akame (su cita) en una de las mesas del restaurante leyendo y releyendo la carta, y algo en mí se había retorcido como una esponja de baño llena de espuma. Mis oportunidades con él se estaban acabando, y ya no sabía de qué forma podía deshacerme de la presión que Yukito ejercía sobre mí un día tras otro. Tanto así que Syaoran había intuido por sí solo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre. Me preocupaba lo mucho que él había cambiado en solo un par de años, pero nada más. No estaba lista para la clase de cosas que imaginaba cuando me veía repartir platos por el local. Y mucho menos con él.

Si no era con Syaoran, no sería con nadie.

— ¿Sakura? — Habló mi hermano, pasando una mano frente a mis ojos—. Te quedaste pálida de golpe…

— No es nada, solo necesito refrescarme un poco —sonreí, o lo intenté, porque a él no conseguí convencerle—. Si Yuki pregunta por mí, dile que solo fui un momento al baño.

— Está bien —bebió de su té en pajita, despreocupadamente—. Ten cuidado y lleva a mano el spray de pimienta. No le quitaré el ojo a la puerta.

— Gracias —volví a sonreír, esta vez de verdad, y dejé un suave beso en su mejilla. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó su chaqueta en los hombros.

Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que me quería como a nadie en el mundo. Aunque yo ya lo sabía. No todos se sentaban en una barra todas las noches (teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente) solo para cuidar de alguien.

Desabroché las ruedas de mis zapatos y se las dejé a él en el asiento de al lado, debajo del pañuelo que tenía enganchado a la cintura. Los baños no tenían demasiada iluminación, así que entré auto-convenciéndome de que Touya estaría ahí observando detenidamente. Pero el hecho de que hubiese una única puerta para ambos baños no era algo que tranquilizara.

Busqué un sitio libre, y antes de girar el pomo de la puerta alguien me pegó contra los azulejos ocre de las paredes, de cara, sintiendo la frialdad de unas tachuelas en el escote de mi espalda. Respiraba con nerviosismo, contra mi oído, y agarraba con fuerza mis hombros. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que debía hacer en estos casos.

Oh, espera, sí.

…

No. No funcionó. De un solo golpe tiró mi spray de pimienta a metros de nosotros, y me giró tapándome la boca para que no dijera una sola palabra. Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules. Mucho más alto que yo, fornido, y con cara de querer matarme allí mismo.

O peor aún…

— Te aconsejo que no grites, porque si me encuentro con el gilipollas de tu hermano, juro que lo mato –sus palabras me hicieron temblar, tan fuerte que él lo notó—. Me han dicho que eres increíblemente preciosa debajo de ese uniforme.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que no lo dijera en serio, o que fuese una broma de mal gusto y en cualquier momento me soltara. Pero él no estaba jugando. Y sabía perfectamente donde estaba el cierre de seguridad para abrir mi pequeño vestido. Debía haberme estado observando demasiado tiempo.

— Solo quería saber si… era verdad —jadeó asquerosamente en mi oído. Y descubrí con terror que había cerrado la puerta de entrada con ayuda de una escoba.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en Syaoran, y en todas las veces que me había advertido de lo que suponía trabajar de noche en un bar, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que abriese la puerta de una sola patada y me dijera "te lo dije" mientras le daba una paliza a aquel sujeto y lo dejaba inconsciente en el suelo. Pero eso no pasó. Y fui consciente de ello cuando me ataron las manos a la espalda, muñeca contra muñeca, y separaba mis pies metiendo a presión su enorme zapato militar entre ellos. Mi cara estaba pegada al lavabo, y nadie iba a salir en mucho tiempo, por la forma en la que los pestillos de los baños contiguos se cerraron. Estaba sola, con el vestido por los tobillos, y un armario de dos puertas pegado a mi culo. Definitivamente no era la mejor noche que había pasado allí.

— No te preocupes, solo dolerá demasiado — se rió, tirando de mi ropa interior. Ésta se cayó al suelo, con un golpe seco, justo sobre mi uniforme. Temblé—. Así cuando tu hermanito venga otra vez a tocarme los huevos, se lo pensará mejor.

No era japonés nativo. Su acento era áspero, frío. Tal vez alemán, o español, no lo sé. Lo único que tenía claro es que no podía gritar. Este era uno de los pocos locales en la ciudad donde la música sonaba por encima de las voces de quienes estaban dentro. Sería como intentar respirar en el vacío.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Las conté. Dolían. Era mucho peor de lo que las típicas películas (o algún que otro libro) te hacían ver. Mis huesos chocaban contra el mármol del lavabo, frío, afilado. Me sentía como si se divirtiera intentando partirme en dos. Como si no pudiera volver a sentarme. Ni siquiera Touya me miraría de la misma forma si supiese lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

— ¡¿Sakura?! — Su voz se escuchó tras la puerta, e intentó abrirla sin éxito— Llevas demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, ¿estás bien?

Aquel hombre agarró mi pelo y tiró de él hasta que mi cuello crujió. Me mordí la lengua, recordando la primera amenaza que había soltado mientras me observaba. Seguramente llevase algún arma blanca a mano para que Touya no volviera a hablar nunca más. Paró un segundo sus dolorosos movimientos.

— Háblale — ordenó—. Dile que no pasa nada, vamos.

Tragué saliva. Mi voz era un hilito apenas apreciable desde lejos. Pero me dije a mi misma que todo estaría bien si él estaba lejos de aquel loco de la chupa de cuero.

— ¡S-sí! — Temblé, entre lágrimas. Touya empujó la puerta una vez más—. Solo es un simple… mareo. Saldré en… seguida…hermanito.

Pero él dudó. No había ido a clases de defensa personal para quedarse en la puerta con la incertidumbre. Contó tres con cuidado y la escoba salió volando, partida en dos. Quise morirme ahí mismo, sin saber si lo que sentía era alivio o miedo.

Tal vez un poco de ambos.

Touya no se lo pensó. Lo tiró al suelo de una patada en el pómulo y recogió mis cosas con nerviosismo, en lo que el hombre volvía a levantarse. O a intentarlo. Se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Pero reaccionó. A tiempo para ver a mi hermano lanzándose sobre él como un león en plena caza. Nunca le había visto pelearse con nadie con tanta violencia y rabia a la vez.

Supongo que siempre había una primera vez para todo. Aunque unas fuesen más desastrosas que otras.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota:** **esta historia puede contener sexo y estupefacientes (Drogas, drogas de toda la vida de Dios). Es por eso que lo marqué con una M XD me gustaría saber qué piensas de ella y de este tema ^^ . Me interesa mucho el tema de la mente humana, y los casos de los que hablan en las clases de Sakura, son totalmente reales. Aunque no dejaré de lado el amor, es parte fundamental de la historia :D**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **(Sakura)**

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, encontrándome sobre mi cara a Kero, que dormía a pierna suelta. Le hice cosquillas en la oreja con aquel gesto, pero él no se movió. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada. Y tenía una extraña sensación en mi estómago. En mi cuerpo en general. Como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente, como si no fuese realmente yo. Repasé en mi mente el nombre es mis amigos, de mi padre, de mi hermano, y lo que se suponía que había pasado anoche. Syaoran. Yukito. Akame. Y nada.

No había nada más.

— ¡Debería haber entrado con ella! —escuchó un grito desde el salón, que correspondía nada menos que a mi hermano. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero él se quejaba demasiado fuerte— No creí que fuese capaz de llegar tan lejos.

— No es culpa tuya, ven, siéntate… que la vas a despertar.

Pero para cuando mi padre dijo eso, yo ya estaba bajando las escaleras cuidando cada paso. Touya atravesó el pasillo sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, y se plantó en la puerta de la cocina con los puños cerrados. Decidí sentarme en el último escalón, y esperar.

— Sé que solo quieres tranquilizarme, pero claro que es culpa mía. — Papá solo negó, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, y alzó una taza de té en su dirección — Yo debería…

— Me dijiste que ese chico trabajaba allí también, ¿no? — lo interrumpió, esperando a que se sentara. Finalmente Touya accedió y se sentó frente a él, donde pudiese verlos a ambos sin que ellos me notasen—. Está claro que no podías haber previsto algo así. Es el encargado de la limpieza.

— Sí, bueno, fui con él al instituto durante años. Y me tenía un asco notable, pero creí que no era para tanto. —Papá alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y a la vez pidiendo seriamente que tomase un poco de su té y empezara a beber con cuidado —. Ese hombre es profesor en un colegio de niños… —cerró su puño con fuerza, hasta volverse amarillo—. No quiero ni pensar…

— Bebe, bebe té — volvió a pedirle papá—. Te hará ver todo más claro.

Me escondí en el hueco de la escalera para que no pudieran verme, y suspiré. Sentía que en el fondo de mí sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero era como si mi mente no quisiera ni mencionarlo. Mi hermano se sentía terriblemente culpable por mi culpa y seguro que no había dormido bien esa noche. Debería haber… hecho algo. Todavía no sé el qué, pero algo… por él.

Estaba claro que si alguien tenía la culpa allí no era mi hermano.

— No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo después de haberte contado todo esto —Volvió a hablar Touya, algo más tranquilo—. Yo quiero matarle en cuanto le vea.

Mi padre sonrió, con los ojos casi cerrados. Bebió un poco de su té y miró la imagen de mamá, que ahora estaba encima de la mesa. Después clavó sus ojos en Touya.

— Estuve a punto de romper la promesa que le hice a tu madre. Claro que no estoy tan tranquilo como crees —soltó su taza, y se inclinó en su dirección—. Pero esto hay que llevarlo con exquisita calma, si no quieres que ella lo pase peor. Le preguntaremos qué quiere hacer al respecto, y diga lo que diga estaremos con ella. Es perfectamente normal que no quiera revolver todo ese dolor y prefiera olvidarse del tema. En ese caso tú no podrías hacer _nada._

Vi la cara de mi hermano cambiar de expresión como a cámara lenta. Ahora estaba descompuesto, como si acabasen de darle el golpe final y fuese a caer desplomado. Para Touya, _no hacer nada_ era peor que el infierno. Supongo que ya había tenido suficiente con "aceptar" que Syaoran y Eriol fuesen ahora mis amigos, y que no iba a ceder más. Aunque, sin decir nada, dejó que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Con los ojos cerrados. Y se cayera sobre la mesa, cerca de sus manos. Papá solo asintió, y bebió una vez más de su té.

Se estaban… resignando.

— Está bien, papá. No haré _nada_ —enfatizó en "nada", para dejarlo bien claro—. Al menos por ahora.

— Con eso me vale… hijo.

Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, observándoles. Aquella mañana, me movía por inercia, y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado de las escaleras hasta allí. Pero, sinceramente, tampoco quería hacerlo. Quería recordar lo menos posible. _Nada,_ a poder ser. Yo también sentía culpa, y me estaba mordiendo la lengua como Touya. Pero no iba a dejar que se sintiera peor aún.

Esto era cosa mía.

— Buenos días, hija, siéntate —habló él, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a por una taza de té para mí. Yo solo miré a mi hermano, que agarraba con fuerza la suya y me observaba como si hubiese estado a punto de perderme en sus narices. Ni siquiera podía hablar—. Quería hablar contigo de algo, pero solo si tú quieres.

— Claro… papá — y me senté, lejos de ambos, sin hacer mucho ruido. Touya miró a mi padre como preguntándole qué hacer ahora. Él le pidió calma con los ojos—. Buenos días… hermanito.

— Buenos días, Sakura.

¡Sakura! Ni siquiera había dicho monstruo…

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Touya iba a hablar, pero papá se adelantó: — Lo necesitabas —se limitó a responder—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más. Hoy no tengo que ir a la universidad tan temprano.

Alcé una ceja. Claro que tenía que ir temprano a la universidad, en su horario aparecían todas las primeras horas habidas y por haber. Le gustaba ser quien tratase a los alumnos esa fatídica clase, porque sabía cómo hacerlo. Él siempre sabía cómo calmar a todos. Era el mejor profesor del mundo.

— No, y de hecho creo que llego tarde a la universidad… ¡Os veo luego!

De nuevo, esa extraña sensación. Cuando quise darme cuenta iba rodando en mitad de la calle con mis rollers y mi mochila colgada a la espalda, intentando esquivar a todo el mundo. Siempre quedábamos los cuatro en el mismo café de siempre, pero hoy ya no había nadie. Seguramente Tomoyo estuviese ya en la ciudad vecina, así como Eriol y Syaoran caminando hacia su facultad de Arqueología. No quería encontrármelos. La sola idea me producía escalofríos. Ellos seguramente intentarían actuar de la misma forma que siempre, y yo no lo soportaría. Algo en mi había cambiado.

No era la misma de siempre.

— ¡Sakura!

Otro lapsus. Era Tatsumi saludándome desde uno de los últimos sitios, con una enorme sonrisa. Lo había conocido en mi primer día de universidad, y me sorprendió demasiado su carisma y la forma que tenia de ayudar a los demás y de preocuparse por ellos. Estudiábamos Psicología. Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de Akame.

Sí, la chica de los sobres color salmón que no son rosas.

— ¿Estás bien? Estás muy seria…

Mi mochila cayó a un lado de la mesa, y me senté sin mucho ánimo al lado de la ventana. Sentía que mi pie se movía frenéticamente, nervioso, y que no podía evitarlo aunque quisiese. El frio se había instalado en el fondo de mi pecho, y no es que no me dejara respirar, pero no desaparecía. Hacía calor, y era casi de locos estar sintiendo eso. Algo había pasado anoche para estar tan intranquila.

¿Pero qué?

 _Oh, venga ya, Sakura …_

— ¡Sakura! —chilló Tatsumi, sin voz, a centímetros de mi cara. Yo me congelé—. Nos están mirando todos…

Era la típica alumna de ánimo impecable en cada clase, porque la idea de servir de ayuda al resto de las personas era muy alentadora. Y sin embargo hoy debía verme sin vida, marchita, y desde luego eso sorprendió demasiado a mi profesor, porque había dejado de escribir en la pizarra. Arrastré la silla hacia atrás, con miedo. Me agobiaba tener a Tatsumi tan cerca.

— ¿Estás…?

Pero no siguió, porque en cuanto alargó uno de sus dedos para acercarlo a mí, caí de espaldas con silla y todo. Nadie se hubiese esperado eso de mí días antes, Tatsumi y yo estábamos tan pegados siempre que parecíamos una pareja formal. Y sin embargo ahora…

— Sa…Sakura…

— N-no pasa nada, solo… no me toques —me quejé, gateando por el sueño. Me temblaba todo—. No es nada, en serio…

— ¿Kinomoto? Venga aquí un momento, por favor.

Toda la clase miró al profesor con sorpresa. A pesar de la seriedad que mostraba, siempre había sido un profesor-amigo de esos que nos trataba como personas y no solo como alumnos. Era un psicoanalista muy bueno, y reconozco que sus clases eran mis favoritas.

Me observó fijamente por segundos, y notando que ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, negó con la cabeza con cierta preocupación y me ofreció asiento en su mesa de profesor, mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudencial de mí. Eso me tranquilizó.

— Hoy no daremos ninguna clase en especial, solo charlaremos—. Habló, mirándome de reojo—. Pero si toman nota puede ayudarles mucho.

Un revuelo se formó entonces, cuando todos los alumnos a la vez empezaron a sacar portátiles y cuadernos para apuntar, y se acomodaban totalmente rectos esperando a que abriese la boca. Él, por su parte, abrió antes un libro y buscó con cuidado una página en especial. Tenía una encuadernación distinta a la nuestra.

— "No puedo decir que supiera lo que estaba pasando. No era un esquizofrénico, no veía cosas raras —se paseaba por la clase, serio, con las gafas al borde de su nariz—, pero era como si mi mente y yo mismo no nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, o supiese más que yo. Desde ese día empecé irracionalmente a querer que no se acercasen a mí, incluso mi padre, que me había visto llorar desnudo en sus rodillas. Yo sabía que él me amaba—me miró un segundo más, solo alzando los ojos; después volvió al libro—. Pero mi mente decía "no, no, no. Para. Duele. Agobia. Ahoga". Definitivamente, tenía una mente muy, muy loca"

Se dedicó a barrer con la mirada a toda la clase, que se encontraba entre la sorpresa y la indiferencia total. Yo solo había disimulado no saber de qué hablaba. Estaba claro que "las cazaba al vuelo".

— ¿Qué me sugieren acerca de eso?

— El subconsciente —dijo uno—. Le llama "mente" al subconciente, ¿Verdad?

— Exacto. El subconsciente. Algunos dicen que es como una mente dentro de nuestra propia mente, y que nos controla a su antojo. Ahí es donde va todo aquello que no podemos recordar con facilidad.

 _Subconsciente…_

— Muchos hablan de los recuerdos del cuerpo como si fuese una estupidez. — continuó, dejando el libro sobre la mesa, siempre manteniendo las distancias: como si hubiese adivinado todo con solo verme un segundo—. El cuerpo recuerda lo que la mente ha olvidado, o más bien, _cree_ que ha olvidado. En esa segunda mente se guarda todo lo que somos y no sabemos... ¿Si?

— ¿Por eso Kinomoto reaccionó de esa forma? —Preguntó otro alumno, con la mano alzada. Tenía el bolígrafo entre los dedos, y se encontraba muy atento a la clase.

— Tal vez —asintió—. Aunque también puede haber sido un simple susto. Es algo parecido a cuando nos alejamos de una llama cómo reflejo para que no nos toque. Determinadas experiencias pueden hacer que otros reflejos no tan naturales se graben en nuestro subconsciente. En cambio, creo que la señorita Kinomoto solo tiene sueño, por quedarse trabajando hasta tarde, ¿me equivoco?

— Claro —sonreí, aunque esa felicidad no llegó a mis ojos (cosa que él notó) —. Lo siento.

— Aunque imaginemos que ella hubiese reaccionado así por alguna experiencia traumática. Forzar las cosas no sirve de nada en estos casos, el subconsciente seguirá bloqueando su capacidad de reacción. Esto va para los impacientes de esta clase, apúntenlo con sangre si hace falta: calma total y absoluta con esta clase de pacientes.

Los alumnos asintieron, bajando la cabeza a sus mesas. Otros solo pasaban de la clase, insensibles. Pero él no quiso detenerse con ellos.

— Normalmente esta clase de paciente no recuerda, o _cree_ no recordar la experiencia en sí. Esto sucede porque la mente traslada al subconsciente las experiencias con las que no podemos lidiar, ya sea por ser demasiado traumática, o porque nos producen sufrimiento (aunque estas dos causas pueden ir unidas). Y nosotros no tenemos acceso al subconsciente por nosotros mismos. Es algo nuestro que no sabemos identificar. Le llamaremos reflejo. Y aun así sabemos que algo está mal en ellos. A medida que la edad aumenta, es más fácil notarlo si es una experiencia puntual, ya que tenemos menos recuerdos de nuestra infancia que del resto de las etapas.

— ¡Oh! Estuve leyendo sobre un caso así —se auto dio permiso Tatsumi para hablar, y el profesor solo asintió—. Un chico que en clase era tremendamente problemático y desordenado, siempre contradiciendo a todo el mundo y yendo de una pelea a otra. Siempre iba con la ropa echa un desastre a clase.

— Uhm… ¿En serio? ¿Y qué clase de trastorno tenía?

— Nadie pudo reconocerlo a simple vista, había muchos como él en su clase —recordó, despreocupado—. Pero todo cambió cuando su profesor le dijo que quería hablar con su madre y ella lo invitó a su casa. Cuando él entró, se dio cuenta de que la mujer era todo lo contrario a su hijo. Era demasiado escrupulosa, y limpiaba el polvo con lupa y todo. Pero literalmente con lupa. Ni siquiera dejaba a su hijo subir a su habitación a determinadas horas, o comer sin la ropa específica. Lo controlaba todo.

— Una adicta a la limpieza, interesante. ¿Cómo relacionarías ese caso con todo esto? — indagó, curioso—. ¿Qué creéis que pasó realmente con el subconsciente de ese chico?

— Yo creo que se grabó a fuego todo ese control y esa falta de libertad desde que era niño, y que el desorden y el descontrol era su vía de escape.

— O que quisiera rebelarse contra eso aunque él no lo supiese— intervino otra, mirando a Tatsumi—. Porque no lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Él negó.

— No tenía ni idea.

— Esa es una de las posibilidades. Aunque si tomásemos como ejemplo a Sakura, eso sería todavía más notorio. La mente es muy impredecible. Hay quienes simplemente borran de su memoria todo lo sucedido, y otros que aun sabiéndolo perfectamente se sienten incapaces de hablar de ello o señalarlo como un verdadero problema. Me gustaría que para esta última hora busquéis en la biblioteca de algún caso parecido al que contó Tatsumi, y tratéis de darle una explicación parecida. Y tú, Sakura — me sonrió, sin moverse del sitio—. Me gustaría que vinieras a mi despacho, quiero hablar contigo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **(Syaoran)**

Sakura no había dormido con Tomoyo aquella noche.

Recuerdo que realmente no entramos en el local, porque llamaron a la policía y el Hard Rock Café se llenó de paramédicos. Una pelea en uno de los baños, dijeron. Aunque yo no lo creía del todo, ese restaurante siempre había sido muy tranquilo, a pesar de la música alta y el alcohol que iba y venía en manos de Sakura y las otras dos camareras. Solo vimos salir, detrás de las vallas metálicas que decoraban la puerta, al chico de la limpieza siendo arrastrado por un par de médicos, y a la policía haciendo inspección y echando amablemente a los clientes del lugar. Y ella ni siquiera había dado señales de vida. Había apagado su móvil y había desaparecido. Como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

— Tierra llamando a Syaoran… —a mi lado, Eriol aún seguía desayunando su bollo de crema—. Esto está de muerte, en serio.

— Lo que tú digas —escupí, agarrando más fuerte las asas de mi mochila. El semáforo se puso en rojo justo cuando íbamos a empezar a caminar por el paso de cebra. Sentí un manotazo en la base de la coronilla—. No estoy para tus tonterías, déjame.

— Joder, no sabía que la abstinencia te ponía tan insoportable.

— Claro. Es que no todos tenemos sexo por primera vez después de un año y medio de relación.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella debió ser la mejor noche de su vida, al contrario de la que había pasado yo. Por causas de la vida que a él le habían dado igual, el piso de su novia estaba completamente vacío, y vivíamos realmente cerca uno del otro. Así que imagino que para él fue como si le abrieran el cielo de par en par. Ni siquiera se molestó en saber si Sakura estaba muerta en algún callejón o solo se había perdido. ¿Qué más daba, verdad? Donde había sexo que se quitara la amistad.

Claro que sí, como buen amigo que era.

— Touya me dijo anoche que Sakura estaba en su casa, porque aún seguía asustada por lo sucedido —explicó, empezando a andar delante de mí; tardé en seguirle—. Así que ya puedes quitar esa cara de ajo pocho y dejar de pensar que me importa una mierda todo lo que no sea yo y mi propio placer.

— Ni siquiera respondió mis mensajes para contármelo —me quejé, de mala hostia—. Como si le diese igual.

— Estoy seguro de que simplemente no tenía ánimo para hablar con nadie, y que solo quería dormir. No te enfades demasiado con ella…

— Ni siquiera vino a desayunar —me excusé.

— Se habrá quedado en casa.

Algo se me estaba empezando a hinchar, y no precisamente por una noche de sexo amateur.

— ¿Es que tú tienes siempre respuestas para todo?

— No, claro que no —sonrió—. Pero sé que no puedo hacer otra cosa para que dejes de pensar en ella además de responderte a todo y hacer como que me da igual.

— Pues no funciona. Me estás empezando a tocar la paciencia.

 _Por no decir otra cosa…_

— Está bien, está bien. Yo paro. Pero tú quita esa cara de agrio, que seguro que no ha sido nada de lo que preocuparse…

— ¿Y si le han hecho daño o algo así?

Eriol me miró por un par de segundos, y acto seguido empezó a reírse como un loco, agarrado a su propio estómago. El timbre había empezado a gritarnos que íbamos a llegar tarde a clase, y el resto de estudiantes corrió escaleras arriba como posesos. Me apoyé contra las enormes rejas de la entrada y esperé a que empezara a respirar otra vez. Al parecer lo que acababa de decir era completamente descabellado y _nada_ relacionado con que estuviese enamorado de ella hasta las cejas.

— Oh, por favor, Li. No puedo creer que después de tantos años de amistad te cueste ser directo conmigo y contarme lo que te pasa.

Y después siguió andando, despeinado y con la mochila colgada de un solo hombro. Tan tranquilo como siempre.

¿Qué cojones… acababa de pasar?

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes tanto? —Lo alcancé cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el aula, y él solo me miró como si hubiese tenido la reacción más normal del mundo; aún no había llegado el profesor—. Me parece que es la preocupación más normal del mundo, ¿no?

Eriol alzó las cejas.

— Vamos, Li. A ti no te preocupaba eso, sabías que su hermano estaba con ella —bueno, eso era cierto, pero…—. A ti lo que te asustaba era que se hubiese ido con Yukito a algún otro sitio a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Ohg. Odiaba que aquel estúpido peliazul tuviese siempre la razón. Si no me había preocupado que Sakura trabajase allí porque sabía que su hermano la cuidaba, no iba a asustarme ahora por una pelea entre borrachos. Pero si Yukito había conseguido convencerla para quedar fuera del horario laboral, no podría haber soportado que él la tocase. De hecho, no podría haber soportado que nadie la tocase. Ella no estaba hecha para ese tipo de encuentros efusivos y vacíos. Y no es que estuviese muy seguro de ser lo mejor para ella, pero si lo suficientemente bueno como para ser mejor que lo que él le diese. Era algo extraño de explicar.

— Eres imbécil.

— Oh, no. El imbécil eres tú. Deberías pensarte lo de tragarte tu estúpido miedo y plantarte en su casa.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero? —Ahora sonaba indignado—. Si Touya no te ha partido los huesos uno a uno como si fuesen mondadientes no creo que lo haga ahora.

— ¡No estoy asustado por eso!

— No, claro. Solo son celos, ¿verdad?

El señor Fujitaka nos agarró un hombro a cada uno por la espalda, y nos miró con una sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta. Nunca sabías cuando la fingía realmente, porque siempre sonreía de la misma forma. Cada uno de los días. Sin. Excepción.

— Buenos días chicos, hoy Sakura prefirió desayunar en casa, espero que no os moleste —Eriol asintió, sonriente. Mi cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento en particular—. Estoy seguro de que ella misma os llamará para disculparse. ¿Queréis pasar ya?

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! —Fingió él, pellizcándome en el estómago—. Estábamos a punto de entrar, ¿verdad, Syaoran?

— S-si, si, claro.

— Eso pensé — se rió el hombre—. No me gustaría pensar que habéis abandonado la asignatura o algo así…

» El amor no siempre es compatible con las clases… ¿Verdad, Eriol?

Siguió andando con sus libros debajo del brazo, y ahora fui yo quien me descojoné en su cara entrando detrás del profesor. No era el único que pensaba que su cara de recién-follado era evidente. Después de verle tan distraído, no sabía si realmente yo quería lo mismo con Sakura, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que lo prefería mil veces a la sola idea de verla con alguien más. En algo tenía razón. Tenía demasiado miedo a perderla. Y debía ir a buscarla cuanto antes.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

Su despacho era algo más pequeño que los del resto del profesorado, porque estaba al final del pasillo, pero eso a él le daba igual. Lo había decorado con frases motivadoras y un enorme mapa a un lado de la sala. Pasaba allí gran parte de sus tardes atendiendo alumnos, era de los que pensaban que pocas palabras podían cambiarte la vida. Aunque yo no me paré a leerlas. Me ofreció asiento en la silla frente a él y entrelazó los dedos sobre su escritorio. Parecía decirme que con él no debía fingir.

— He tenido muchos alumnos que han aprovechado mi cercanía para pedirme terapia gratis, pero tú eres diferente, señorita Kinomoto— admitió, con un gesto serio y tranquilo, para nada intimidante. Como si charlase con su hija mayor—. Me he chocado con muchas personas, mayoritariamente chicas, con la misma mirada que tú. A mí no puedes engañarme.

— Señor…

— Quería ser directo, no me gustan los rodeos en las situaciones incómodas —Se alzó, dejando recta su figura, al tiempo que yo me hundía todavía más—. Quiero que me visites una o dos veces a la semana para que hablemos del tema. En otras palabras…

 _No lo digas, no lo digas…_

— Terapia.

Lo sabía. Sabía que había estado leyendo todo eso en clase para que me sintiese identificada y tuviese claro que necesitaba buscar ayuda. Pero que la terapia corriera a manos de tu profesor era un poco paradójico. Una estudiante de psicología que necesitaba ir al psicólogo. Aunque él nos había explicado en sus primeras clases, hace un año, que igual que los médicos necesitaban ir al médico, los psicólogos necesitan ir al psicólogo. Era interesante que me considerara uno, faltando dos años para acabar. Según él ya estaba metida en el tema, y eso me hacía capaz de tratar ciertas cosas.

Definitivamente, tenía demasiada fe en mí.

Esperó mi respuesta, sin moverse, y mirándome fijamente. Pensé un segundo en la cara que pondría Syaoran si notaba que no era capaz de sostener su mirada, cuando era una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer, y decidí que necesitaba dejarme ayudar. Sabía que el señor Sasaki sería perfectamente capaz de separar aquellas terapias de su trabajo. Pero no estaba tan segura de si me seguiría mirando igual después de saberlo todo. No quería que su opinión cambiase a la mitad de la terapia y decidiese dejarme tirada. Su opinión sobre mi persona, quiero decir.

— Se lo agradezco mucho, pero…

— No puedes pedirme que me quede quieto mientras una de mis mejores alumnas sufre de esa forma. ¿Acaso no os he contado por qué decidí estudiar psicología?

Pues me imagino que por lo que la mayoría de jóvenes se aventuran a lo mismo. Por vocación.

—Sí, pero…

— Te preocupa que lo que me cuentes vaya a cambiar mi visión sobre ti—adivinó—. Eso está vetado de la cabeza de un psicólogo. La primera regla es tratar con respeto al paciente sea cual sea su problema, ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que estudiaste el año pasado?

Touché.

— Claro que sí, pero…

— Pues deja de poner peros. —Se quejó, empezando a crisparse. Noté que le estaba temblando la ceja de pura impaciencia; tenía los ojos cerrados— Si vas a sentirte mejor, puedo pasarte una factura simbólica. Pero no vas a irte de mi despacho sin que digas que sí.

* * *

 **(Touya)**

— Papá —lo llamé, aparentando normalidad— ¿Tienes un segundo?

Aunque, la verdad, no lo conseguí. No había querido ni dejar la bata en el laboratorio por no perder tiempo, y ahora media cafetería de la facultad me estaba mirando. mi padre fue el primero que alzó una ceja en mi dirección, con los palillos a medio camino entre su boca y el arroz. Seguro que su primer pensamiento fue acerca de Sakura. Sorprendentemente, hoy estaba solo, así que no tardó en cederme un sitio frente a él y asentir, dándome permiso para hablar.

— Es por ese hombre, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Tienes la cara descompuesta.

— Normal —escupí, tirando la bata a un lado de la mesa—. Hoy me lo crucé de camino al laboratorio, y me sonrió y todo: dice que no va a dejar que esa paliza se quede así por las buenas. Que fue ataque personal y no sé qué otras estupideces.

— ¿Ataque personal? ¿Y el suyo, qué?

— Ese es el punto al que quiero llegar; si no hablamos pronto con mi hermana para preguntarle su opinión al respecto, tal vez debamos confesar nosotros por las malas.

Soltó por fin los palillos, realmente consciente de la situación; pocas veces lo había visto ponerse tan serio y nervioso.

— No, no, _no._ No podemos hacer eso sin escucharla.

— ¿Y la otra opción cuál es, eh? ¿Dejar que me acuse de darle una paliza sin motivo alguno?

Se lo estaba pensando. Vi que su expresión empezaba a tornarse siniestra, sacando su misma sonrisa de siempre, y mirando por encima de mi cabeza. Me tensé. Y después le interrogué con la mirada. Él solo articuló "Syaoran" con cuidado de que aquel mocoso lo viera. Si había escuchado algo, estábamos definitivamente perdidos delante de mi hermana. No habría posibilidad alguna de convencerla.

— ¿Puedo sentarme, señor?

— ¡Claro! Nunca viene mal la buena compañía.

— Supongo que estarás de broma, ¿verdad? —Él negó meneando suavemente la cabeza; el chico solo tomó asiento a mi lado y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa—. Estábamos hablando de algo importante.

— La respuesta es "no, ya lo hablaremos con más calma en casa" —se limitó a responder, y después dedicó una sonrisa más sincera que la primera al mocoso— ¿Querías hablar de algo en especial, Syaoran?

— No quería tener que molestarles con esto pero… estoy algo preocupado por Sakura —Bajó la mirada, yo alcé las cejas, y mi padre solo asintió. Estaba claro que él pensaba desde que le conoció que sería un buen compañero para mi hermana. Cosa que a mí, personalmente, me revolvía las tripas—. Cuando llegué al Hard Rock Café nos lo encontramos acordonado, según nos contaron, por una simple pelea entre borrachos. Pero yo dudé de eso. Ese sitio es bastante tranquilo y nunca pasan cosas como estas. Tal vez Touya, que estaba ahí dentro, sepa explicármelo mejor.

— No hay nada que explicar —murmuré—. No hay más de lo que te contaron.

— Entonces no entiendo por qué Sakura no durmió con su amiga como siempre. Aunque solo fuese un pequeño susto, no es tan grave como para tener que volver a casa, ¿o sí?

— Pensamos que era lo mejor para ella —añadió mi padre, con calma—. Pero nada más. Me alegra que Sakura tenga amigos que se preocupen así por ella.

El chico negó. Estaba claro que la palabra _amigo_ le había dolido. Lo que afianzaba todavía más mis sospechas de que quería quitarme lo más importante para mí en mis narices. No podía estar más de cinco minutos cerca de ese mocoso. Me superaba.

— Creo, señor, que usted sabe como yo por qué me estoy preocupando por ella —intentó dialogar, aunque su voz temblaba de miedo—. En China también hay facultades de Arqueología.

— Lo sé.

— Y hace ocho años, me hubiese reído en la cara de cualquiera que siquiera _sugiriera_ la idea de quedarme en un sitio como este por gusto. Yo la amo.

Incluso mi padre dio signos de sorpresa. Reconozco que no me esperaba algo así dicho tan directamente. Debía estar demasiado desesperado para suplicar por información de aquella forma. Ciertamente. Desde que le vi por primera vez, acosando a mi hermana en el recreo, había pasado mucho tiempo. Y tal vez había cambiado, puede que incluso yo ya lo supiera dentro de mí. Pero igualmente ese rencor hacia él no desaparecería nunca. La idea de ceder la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella en alguien más no me agradaba lo más mínimo. Aunque reconozco, porque no estoy ciego, que no lo haría nada mal. Saber artes marciales ayudaba, desde luego.

— Decir eso son palabras mayores, Li, ¿es consciente de eso?

Su registro había cambiado. Ahora se dirigía a él con cierta distancia y seriedad. Quizás buscando que se asustara y se retractara de lo que acababa de decir. Pero _nada_ más lejos de la realidad.

— No digo nada sin meditarlo previamente, señor. Usted me conoce.

Él le dio la razón, asintiendo solo una vez. Tal vez sus dos años como alumno eran suficiente para él, pero yo nunca estaría seguro del todo. Había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerme.

— Lo hago, sí.

— Y por eso quería pedirle algo, si no le molesta demasiado.

— Claro, chico. Pídeme lo que quieras.

— Me lo dirían, ¿verdad? —por primera vez en toda la conversación, también se dirigió a mí directamente. Sus ojos eran los de un cachorro perdido y mojado en una caja de cartón—. Si algo le estuviese sucediendo, quiero decir. No quiero atosigarla con preguntas a ella, pero quería asegurarme de que me avisarían si… bueno…

— Es algo complicado, a Sakura no le gusta preocupar a las personas que aprecia —le sonrió, como si de su hijo pequeño se tratara—. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, Touya te avisará tan rápido como ha venido a buscarme a mí.

— Entonces… Admite que algo no está en orden.

— La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga, pero de frutos muy duces, Syaoran —recitó, cambiando de tema—. Estoy seguro de que ella misma abrirá su corazón cuando llegue el momento.

Nos miró, primero a mí y luego a mi padre, y asintió con reverencia. Después, salió de debajo de la mesa y metió la silla de nuevo en su sitio. Aparentemente, todos sus nervios se habían ido de golpe.

— Muy bien. No volveré a sacar este tema con o sin Sakura. Confiaré.

Y luego se fue. Como si fuese el protagonista de una película de samuráis y se estuviese haciendo el fuerte. Mi padre por su parte volvió a coger los palillos y sonrió pensando un "que aproveche" mientras volvía a comer, como si nada. Como si ese chico no acabase de admitir que quería acabar por separarla de nosotros.

— No puedo creerlo, papá.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué confíe en ti aunque le odies? —se rió, sin mirarme—. Está claro que ese chico está demasiado preocupado por ella.

— Eso no lo discuto. Pero no termino de entender por qué te fías tanto de él. Quiere… quitármela.

Me agité de un escalofrío. Él por su parte solo sonrió.

— No quiere quitártela, Touya. Quiere cuidarla.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

— Pues es muy simple, y me extraña que un hombre tan observador como tú no la notara —alzó los palillos. Y sí, es posible que cuando él se acercara le observase más a él en sí que a las señales que transmitía. Como si me bloquease—. Le brillan los ojos.


	4. capítulo 4

**Nota: He corregido algo en los anteriores capítulos que se me había pasado, y es el uso del triple asterisco (***) para separar una escena de otra. Me di cuenta cuando en la misma escena intenté cambiar de punto de vista, pequeño lapsus xD Ahora ya está la fina linea por fin xD**

 **Ah, ah, y por si te encasquillas con cierta palabra del texto:**

 **Termostato:** (según el D.R.A.E) **Aparato que sirve para mantener automáticamente una determinada temperatura.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **(Sakura)**

— ¿Qué tal el día? —Murmuró, con un lápiz entre los dientes, apuntando algo en el margen de sus apuntes con un bolígrafo azul— ¿Algo interesante que contar?

Estaba algo frío. Quizás se había enfadado por faltar al desayuno de todos los días, o por no devolver las diez llamadas que se habían perdido en mi móvil la noche anterior. Pero si hubiese sido alguna de esas cosas, posiblemente me hubiese preguntado directamente y se hubiese asegurarse de hacerme ver cuánto le había molestado. Y sin embargo actuaba como si todo le diese igual, como si hubiese tenido un día de mierda.

Y eso era difícil para él, dado que AMABA la Arqueología.

— Bien, supongo. Normal. Quitando el pequeño detalle de que estés enfadado conmigo.

Syaoran alzó la mirada por encima de los folios.

— Yo no estoy enfadado con nadie.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Tengo un examen mañana con tu padre —se limitó a responder. Esa era _toda_ la explicación que pensaba darme—, y no tenía pensado quedarme a comer con nadie. Al parecer tú decides cuando se puede o no contar contigo.

— ¿Ves como sí estás enfadado?

— ¿Y qué si lo estuviese? —Recogió su lápiz de la boca, serio, y me miró directamente a los ojos— ¿Te importa acaso que lo esté? Porque no veo que eso te quite el sueño ni nada.

— Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo, ¿no te parece?

— No, _tú_ estás siendo muy injusta conmigo —me señaló con el lápiz, escupiendo el "tú" como si le amargara en la boca—. Tú desapareciste ayer sin decir nada, sin contestar a ninguna de mis llamadas, sin presentarte hoy para desayunar con nosotros, y dejaste que me pasase toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama rezando porque no te hubiesen pegado un tiro en un callejón o algo así, aunque sabias que no soporto no saber nada de ti mucho tiempo. A Eriol le vino de perlas que no pasases por el piso anoche, pero a mí me dio un micro infarto.

— Pero…

— Y no pienso sacar más el tema, tampoco es _tan_ importante. — continuó, hablando por encima de mí. Su tono de voz era más parecido ahora al de un hermano mayor que al de mi amigo—. Pero intenta al menos llamar para decir que estás bien, ¿Quieres?

—Está bien —Sonreí.

Y él lo notó, pero fingió que le daba igual y volvió a concentrarse en su temario. Era imposible para Syaoran estar enfadado conmigo mucho tiempo. Siempre acababa ganándole, por hache o por be, haciendo que cediera primero. Según él, no era raro en mí, porque podría hacer sonreír hasta a un muerto, pero yo sabía que exageraba demasiado porque era mi amigo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Aunque él se había relajado un poco, sabía que había algo que le preocupaba, y que no quería contarme. Lo notaba en la forma en que fruncía el ceño y me miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando. En ningún momento había estado mirando realmente sus apuntes.

— Me lo contarías, ¿no? —Dijo de repente, sin mirarme; subrayó una de las frases del tema, y dibujó un asterisco al final de ella—. Si algo fuese mal, quiero decir. Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

— Claro…. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Eso estaba pensando, sí. Yo confío mucho en ti. ¿No te pasa lo mismo conmigo?

Yo solo me encogí de hombros. Si quería sacarme algún tipo de información, tenía una forma muy rara de intentarlo. No era bueno fingiendo naturalidad.

Sobre todo porque su forma de ser natural era no parecerlo.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— ¿A qué viene el qué?

— ¡Oh, venga ya, Syaoran! — Tiré de sus apuntes, cerrándolos al vuelo, y consiguiendo que él me prestase toda su atención—. Fuiste tú el que quiso comer conmigo hoy, no entiendo por qué has hablado como si te hubiese obligado o algo así. Y para colmo me hablas de la confianza y de si somos amigos o no… ¿por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que sea y dejas de dar rodeos? Mientes fatal.

Sus ojos brillaron. Los noté vidriosos, a punto de dejar escapar alguna lágrima quizás, pero yo nunca iba a saberlo porque él era demasiado fuerte para contener esa clase de emociones. Realmente lo había preocupado demasiado anoche, y no llamé por que no quisiera, no dejé de pensar en él mientras me vencía o no el sueño. En qué sería de mí si se enteraba de lo sucedido y saliera corriendo, o peor aún.

Si me viese como a una fulana.

Alargó sus finos dedos, pero se quedaron a la mitad cuando le pedí con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Aquello terminó de destrozarle, en apariencia, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Recogió con cuidado sus apuntes y los guardó en su mochila, dándome la espalda. El silencio era, más que incómodo, violento. Seguramente mi profesor hablaría de esta sensación como "falta de confianza en uno mismo". Era duro no poder aplicarte lo que tú misma aprendías en tus clases para ayudar a otros.

— Tengo la vaga sensación de que todos me están mintiendo —dijo, apenas audible, mirando el suelo—. De que realmente anoche pasó algo de importancia y nadie confía lo suficientemente en mí como para contármelo. Y no te haces una idea de lo horrible que es el nudo que tengo ahora en la garganta.

— Syaoran…

— ¿Si?

No supe qué decir. Supuse que me interrumpiría, como en las películas dramáticas, y seguiría hablando. No quería tener que hablarle de _todo._ No ahora, al menos.

 _No sabría por dónde empezar…_

— Claro que… confío en ti —si su nudo en la garganta era grande, ya no hablemos del mío. Ya no sabía si dolía más lo sucedido o el hecho de que él estuviese a punto de llorar por mi culpa. De lo que sí podía estar segura era de lo difícil que era soltar unas simples palabras como aquellas—. Puedes estar seguro de que te contaré todo lo que necesites saber.

— ¿Y no necesito saber esto?

— No —fue rotundo, aunque por dentro dudase—. Al menos… no por ahora.

Él había empezado a quedar con Akame apenas la noche anterior, y yo no quería arruinarle el momento. Seguramente por mi culpa también (qué curioso, la cantidad de cosas que son _mi culpa_ ) él había estado pensando más tiempo en mí que en ella, como si acaso lo mereciese. Aunque estuviese loca, esa chica no era mala del todo. Le gustaban las antigüedades (como a Syaoran) y adoraba visitar ruinas y escuchar anécdotas sobre pirámides y maldiciones (como a Syaoran).

Por no hablar del sexo propuesto en sobrecitos color Salmón. Y no es como si pensase que Syaoran solo buscaba esa clase de relaciones, pero estaba claro (si es que no eras _completamente ciego_ ) que él sí tenía derecho a disfrutar de ellas. Era demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Perfecto.

— Está bien —lo escuché susurrar, abatido—. Tienes mi número, así que no tienes excusa para no llamarme a cualquier hora del día.

— Lo haré — _oh, claro que no. Nunca. No para eso, al menos—._ ¿Qué tal te fue con Akame anoche?

— Ni siquiera llegué a verla, la policía empezó a desalojar el bar y tuve que irme a casa —se encogió de hombros—. Podría haberla llamado, Eriol se despidió de mí antes de que subiese, pero no tenía demasiado ánimo para ver a nadie.

— Es significativo entonces que quisieras saber algo de mí.

— Nadie que no fueses _tú_ —matizó, y mi corazón dio un vuelco—. Eriol aceptó por mí esa invitación. Según él, debo suplir la carencia de alcohol con otra clase de… entretenimientos.

— Y tú le hiciste caso, supongo.

— ¿Es que con Eriol tienes otra opción?

— Eso es cierto —reflexioné, y la imagen de Eriol arrastrándonos a hacer cosas que nos parecían estúpidas (y/o ridículas) se pasó por mi mente. Ciertamente no conocía la palabra "miedo"—. Aunque no puedes negar que sea divertido ser amigo suyo.

— Solo cuando no mete las narices demasiado en tu vida. Ahí se vuelve insoportable.

— Supongo…

— Aunque me sorprende que de verdad puedas pensar que sea de esa clase de _hombres —_ ¿Hombres? ¿Cuántos tenía? ¿22? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un chico, para ser un _hombre?_ Esa palabra tenía cierto efecto negativo en mí. Como si arrancaran mi corazón de cuajo y me lo devolvieran de mala manera. Aún trataba de averiguar por qué—. No sería capaz de separar sexo y amor, me parece totalmente absurdo.

—Bueno… no tanto, ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se acercó, peligrosamente, escrutando mis ojos en el proceso. Su expresión era una mezcla entre la curiosidad y el miedo. _Algo_ lo había puesto en alerta por _alguna_ razón—. ¿Tú serías capaz de separarlos con tanta facilidad?

— No, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Hay quien sí es capaz de hacerlo —Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya. Como Tsukishiro.

 _Sí. Como Tsukishiro._

— Por ejemplo.

— Y tú seguirías sus… pasos, de alguna forma, ¿me equivoco?

 **(Syaoran)**

Sí. Como seguramente estaba pensando ella, estaba celoso. Celoso, nervioso, y un poco inquieto, tengo que admitir. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para no poder contárselo a tu mejor amigo?

O bueno. Lo que quiera que yo fuese para ella.

Últimamente nada estaba claro. Juraría que sus ojos eran tan transparentes que podía ver el fondo de ellos, pero ahora estaban turbios, miedosos, con un toque de tristeza. Como si pidiese ayuda desde dentro. Como si quisiera que la abrazase.

Que esa es otra... _no había dejado que la tocase._

Tal vez la pelea la atrapó de lleno y ella también se llevó su parte, y sus mejillas rojas eran solo maquillaje. Sinceramente, nunca sabría si iba maquillada o no, era muy malo para esa clase de cosas. Solo podía estar seguro de algo en aquel momento.

Ella necesitaba más que solo _tiempo._

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Li Syaoran? —preguntó, con las orejas rojas. Estaba realmente enfadada.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

Tierra. Trágame.

En serio.

— No... Nada.

Me arrepentí, ¿Cuán es el problema? Los hombres también se arrepienten. Y se equivocan, y vuelven, y lo intentan, y puede que se equivoquen o no, pero saben ser fuertes por ellos mismos.

Hasta que llega alguien y se convierte en su termostato personal, claro. Este era uno de esos puntos en la vida de un ser humano en que sabe que está enterrado hasta las rodillas: cuando te enamoras tanto que solo la miras a ella.

Yo nunca había sido alguien excesivamente celoso. De hecho, podría decirse que _nada_ celoso. Vivir en una casa con seis hermanas mayores te enseña a valorar lo que puedes tener y dejar pasar lo que no tiene remedio. Pero ahora era distinto. Ella me había robado el corazón sin preguntar, era justo que sin preguntar también quisiera entregárselo solo a ella. Y saber que alguien se estaba poniendo por medio (alguien que era, digamos, incapaz de querer a alguien que no fuese sí mismo) era… frustrante. Si Touya estuviese aquí, quizás diría algo como: "¿Ves como es imposible confiar en ti? Ni siquiera cumpliste la promesa de no sacar el tema" y pondría los ojos en blanco. A diferencia de los de ella, que estaban clavados en los míos.

— Si te lo estabas preguntando… no. No seguiría sus pasos de ninguna forma —Explicó, completamente seria—. No sé qué te has pensado que soy, pero no voy por ahí haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿ese tipo de… cosas?

Se estaba poniendo roja. Seguramente se refiriese al sexo en sí. A veces parecía idiota.

¿Quién en su sano juicio le habla de algo así a la chica más vergonzosa sobre la faz de la tierra?

—Sí, bueno… _eso —ya sabes, eso de lo que hablas sin tener ni idea del tema. Del sexo y sus alrededores—_ Ya sabes…

— ¿El sexo?

— …

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el sexo?

 _Además de subirte los colores a las mejillas, claro. Aunque no sé si eso es malo del todo, la verdad…_

— Ya son las cinco y media. Debería ir a casa —se levantó, recogió todos sus lápices de colores en su estuche y cerró su mochila de un golpe. Ni siquiera estaba anocheciendo—. Touya se enfadará demasiado si no llego para preparar la cena.

— Pero si tú ya no…

— ¡Adios, Syaoran! — sonrió, agitando la mano mientras corría lejos de mí. Su sombra se perdió al fondo de la calle — ¡Prometo ir mañana a desayunar!

— … vives con ellos.

* * *

 **(Touya)**

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —Se escuchó la voz de mi hermana, desde el fondo del pasillo— ¿Touya?

Mi padre alzó las cejas en mi dirección. Había dejado un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada con un escueto "tenemos que hablar, no tardes", que al parecer ella había leído hacía poco tiempo. Incluso mi padre salió antes de la universidad alegando problemas familiares urgentes. Aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos, siendo que nosotros éramos allí los adultos. Ella no tardó en aparecer. Con el rostro ensombrecido. Si no la conociera demasiado, hubiese pensado que era simplemente cansancio. Pero llevaba "Syaoran" escrito en la frente.

— Recibí tu mensaje… ¿Algún problema?

La cocina estaba casi a oscuras. Mi padre sugirió crear el ambiente más cómodo posible, y desde luego, uno lleno de luz amarillenta justo encima de la cabeza no sería muy reservado. Tiré de la silla a mi lado y la invité a sentarse; dudó.

— Sé que es difícil pero… sabes que no puedes esquivar el tema eternamente.

— Claro que puedo.

— Pero no vas a hacerlo — gruñí—. Siéntate.

— Touya… ¿Qué dijimos de perder los nervios?

Le miré. Sus ojos eran más oscuros ahora, y algo más pequeños que de costumbre. Al parecer de camino a casa él mismo había roto la promesa que le hizo a mi madre de no llorar. Como si de alguna forma lo necesitara. Tal vez la poca luz era para que eso no se notase.

— Perdón — murmuré—. Tampoco es fácil para mí.

— Estamos de acuerdo en que no es fácil para nadie, ¿verdad? — preguntó, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, mirándonos fijamente. Él volvió a llenar de aire sus pulmones, y a soltarlo con cuidado— ¿Verdad?

— Sí — dijo ahora ella.

— Y en que es algo que debemos tratar en familia, ¿Verdad?

 **(Sakura)**

Si me preguntaban a mí, hubiese estado mejor bajo mis mantas sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre si seguía o no sintiéndome muerta. Y no es que no agradeciera enormemente el gesto que estaban teniendo ambos hacia mi persona, pero tampoco era agradable sentarme frente a ellos y contar cosas que ni yo misma era capaz de recordar con facilidad. ¿Y si su preocupación se transformaba en asco de repente?

Eso era algo que, sin duda, no soportaría.

— No es algo que deberíamos tratar _en familia_ —Me quejé—.No es justo meter siempre a la _familia_ en los problemas que solo yo he causado y que se han vuelto un _poquito_ grandes.

Aquello indignó a mi hermano, que se olvidó de repente de todo ese cuento de mantener la calma para tratar un tema serio y agarró mis hombros con fuerza. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, mareándome. De nuevo esa sensación tan rara, como si el solo roce me hiciera daño. Las lágrimas se me saltaron sin saber por qué.

O bueno, sí. _Dolía_.

— No fue tu culpa estar trabajando en un bar de copas, Sakura. Ni siquiera por llevar ese uniforme —Sus ojos se posaron un segundo en mis labios temblorosos, y luego regresaron a mis pupilas—. Eso no le daba derecho a actuar como si tú fueses suya.

— Pero…

— Escúchame. Seiya había empezado a trabajar allí porque quería vigilarme, siempre me ha odiado. Es un sicótico— sus dedos se pasearon por mis brazos ahora desnudos por mi uniforme, con cariño. Su voz había empezado a romperse—. Él quería… hacerme daño a mí, ¿entiendes?

»Si alguien tiene aquí la culpa de algo, ese soy yo.

— La culpa es de ese hombre, y no hay discusión al respecto —intervino papá, como una sombra que solo hacía de espectador—. Es normal que algo tan fuerte bloquee tu mente y no quieras hablar del tema, no quiero saber detalles si no estás lista, hija, pero… creo que deberías decidirte.

— ¿De…decidirme?

— Tu hermano llevó a ese chico al hospital toda la noche — explicó, con calma, pero no sirvió de mucho. El peso de toda mi culpa cayó sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría—. Y si tiene la oportunidad de meterle en problemas lo va a conseguir con mucha facilidad.

— A no ser que...

— Que lo cuente, ¿es eso? —por fin pude deshacerme de sus brazos, pero la sensación permaneció en mi estómago por un buen rato. Aún estaba cerca de él—. Queréis que confiese que esa paliza fue en defensa propia y que él me… me…

No. Yo no era de _esa_ clase de chicas. No era de las que necesitaban estar protegida veinticuatro horas al día y tomaban terapias por años. Yo era normal. Todo estaba _bien._

No era yo. Esa que se había tirado al suelo de la cocina y se había agarrado las costillas porque le dolían no era yo. Solo era un pequeño momento de debilidad. Yo era fuerte. Yo podía con todo eso. A mí _no_ estaba pasándome esto, ¿Verdad? La que no se dejaba tocar por nadie, incapaz de sentir algo más que no fuese asco. _Esto_ solo era temporal. Se pasaría. Y Syaoran dejaría de quedarse sin dormir por mí. O mi hermano y mi padre preocupados. Solo me hacía falta dormir. Por días. Semanas. Tal vez años.

O para siempre.

¿Por qué alguien a quien nunca había tratado mal me obligaba a aceptar tantas cosas juntas? ¿Por qué ahora iba a necesitar terapias? Yo no quería ser una nueva yo. Dolida, rota. Me gustaba quien era hasta ahora. Me gustaba apreciar a quien me abrazaba o me miraba a los ojos. La mente humana era realmente odiosa cuando se lo proponía.

¿Por qué no podía curarse _simplemente_ con un beso de buenas noches y unas horas de dormir a pierna suelta?

Lo único que quería ahora era tenerle delante. Preguntarle por qué. Y que respondiera algo que consiguiera aliviarme del todo. Ni siquiera me había pedido permiso. Ni siquiera dijo _por favor._

Aunque debía ser realista. Él era demasiado egoísta como para eso. Él _jamás_ diría nada.

Él haría que todas esas fuesen preguntas sin respuestas en mi cabeza. Revoloteando, atormentándome. _Para siempre._


	5. capítulo 5

**^^ No pude dar respuesta a algunos comentarios que llegaron a mi anterior capítulo, y no quise que quedasen en el olvido. Me pareció muy interesante que se dijera "no entiendo por qué no denuncian". Y me parece que en este capítulo se explicaba un poco ^^. Es difícil actuar sabiendo que vas a hacer más daño a alguien del que ya está sintiendo. Aunque tomárselo con taaanta calma dado que es peligroso puede resultar imprudente. De todas formas no creo que su padre se quede de brazos cruzados, pero de alguna tenían que calmar a Touya para que no acabara de reventar a ese hombre xD**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 _"Sabes que decidas lo que decidas hacer yo estaré ahí, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Lo... Sé"_

 _"No deberías pensar en mí ahora, monstruo. Estaré bien"_

" _Monstruo". Sonrió. Echaba de menos que la llamase así, irónicamente._

 _"Tú te seguirías preocupando por mí aunque dijese algo como eso" murmuró, y él no lo negó. La acompañó en absoluto silencio a la puerta de su habitación. Lucía como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima "Touya..."_

 _"¿Si?"_

 _En realidad Seiya podría haberle quitado muchas cosas, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Sonrió tenuemente._

 _"Te quiero mucho, hermanito"_

* * *

 **(Syaoran)**

— Vamos, Syaoran. Sakura cambia de tema siempre que algo la incómoda. —Eriol sonrió, notando cómo Tomoyo apartaba unos mechones del flequillo que caían sobre sus ojos. Puse los ojos en blanco. Cuando querían eran realmente irritantes—. Y estaba claro que a ella le incomodaría una conversación así.

— Prácticamente le insinuaste que ella podría haber tenido sexo sin compromiso con Yukito esa misma noche y que por eso mismo no nos llamó —quiso hacerme ver, pero no obtuvo muy buen resultado—. Mira, por ahí viene.

Sakura miró a ambos lados antes de empujar la puerta de cristal y caminar hacia nosotros con cierto temor en los ojos. Un extraño aroma impregnó el café, cuando por la segunda puerta entró uno de los trabajadores de Yukito con medio rostro tapado por una mascarilla: Seiya. Lo había visto mucho por allí, aunque para mí era completamente irrelevante. Si sabía su nombre era porque Touya lo había mencionado alguna que otra vez. Ella se lo pensó una vez más. Pero después tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acabó sentándose lejos de los tres. Tomoyo agarró su mano con suavidad.

— Te echamos de menos ayer, Sakurita.

Pero ella no contestó. Le dedicó una tímida mirada al tal Seiya mientras recogía un café y charlaba con el camarero, a juzgar por su expresión, animadamente. Se apartó de las manos de Tomoyo y metió uno de sus mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. Él se dio la vuelta en ese momento. Un brillo extraño cruzó aquellos ojos azules.

Satisfacción.

— ¿Sakura? —me estaba empezando a crispar, no era normal en ella mirar así a la gente—, ¿Pasó algo con ese hombre?

— ¿Qué? —La voz le tembló un poco—. No, no. Es solo que no me imaginaba que la pelea hubiese sido para tanto.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué pasó para que le dejasen la cara así?

Sakura alzó una ceja, ausente.

— No… nada. Simplemente es algo… impulsivo.

El camarero se disculpó un momento, recogió una PDA de su bolsillo y le mostró una amigable sonrisa a Sakura, que ni siquiera lo había visto, y un pequeño gesto que venía a decir "estoy contigo en un par de segundos. Aunque a ella no le importó demasiado. Pidió de mala gana un té rojo y un bollo de crema, que en cuanto tocó la mesa arrastró junto a la mano de Eriol, sin mirar. Pellizcó una de las esquinas y saboreó el pequeño trozo de hojaldre entre sus dientes. Seguía mirando a Seiya como si intentara leer sus pensamientos. O perforarle con los suyos propios.

Quién sabe.

— Mi hermano me contó que nunca ha sido muy… amigable que digamos. Aunque en el trabajo siempre era muy callado.

— ¿Era? — se interesó Eriol.

— Yukito le despidió. —explicó ella—. Llamó a Touya anoche para contárselo. Al parecer no quiere esa clase de personal en el local en el que trabaja como encargado.

— Irónico —se me escapó, y ella asintió con los ojos en aquella espalda cubierta por una enorme capucha llena de pelaje sintético —. Porque Yukito no es que sea el más pacífico que digamos.

— ¿En qué estará pensando? — dijo de repente, dándole otro pellizco al dulce; esta vez jugó con él entre los dedos—. Nunca le he visto por aquí, pero parece que conoce muy bien a Ryu.

— Sí, oye, estás muy rara, ¿Por qué tanto interés en él tan de repente?

Sakura reaccionó, y se dedicó a mirar a su amiga, que la había sacado del trance, de la misma forma que había estado observando a Seiya. Era como si físicamente se encontrase aquí pero su mente se hubiese ido de viaje a la Luna. Hice un pequeño gesto a Eriol para que interviniese, pero él solo articuló "no pasa nada", y agarró más fuerte los hombros de su novia.

Parecía increíble cómo podía no tomarse en serio una actitud tan poco natural en ella.

— Esa clase de mente es más compleja de lo que parece,y debe ser difícil para un psicólogo darle respuesta a ciertos… comportamientos. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, nada más.

Lo decía tan tranquila que daba miedo. Pero una tranquilidad pintada de cierto resentimiento. No saber en qué pensaba la frustraba realmente, y no sabía si yo debía tomarme eso como algo típico que piensa un estudiante de psicología cuando se encontraba con alguien de personalidad un poco… destacada frente al resto (llamemos así a la agresividad), o si de verdad debía darle importancia. Lo que sí que estaba totalmente claro es que lo conocía demasiado para haber sido tan callado en su trabajo. Tal vez…

— ¿Nunca has llegado a hablar con él? —me aventuré, pero ella ni siquiera me escuchó—… ¿Sakura?

 **(Sakura)**

Lo admiraba. Tenía una capacidad para olvidar realmente impresionante. Aunque claro. Él no tenía motivos para perder la sonrisa, si omitíamos el pequeño detalle de los puntos que Touya le había abierto en la cara a golpes. Quizás le había sentado bien romper a alguien por dentro. Tal vez se sintiese mejor como persona, o incluso se dedicara profesionalmente a ello. Siempre miraba a las otras dos camareras con cierto aire de superioridad cuando se las cruzaba de camino al baño para recoger algún vómito, o hacer la limpieza del día, antes de cerrar. Tal vez le había hecho lo mismo a una de ellas. Tal vez no… habían tenido un Touya que tirara la puerta abajo y las salvase a la mitad. Algo se encogió dentro de mí. Solo de pensar que alguien más pudiese sentirse justo como estaba sintiéndome en ese momento…

Aunque no sé si yo serviría para hacer una denuncia formal y culparle a él mismo de sus heridas.

¿Y si nadie me creía y acababan exculpándole de todo?

¿Y si él _me encontraba_ por haberle delatado _?_

No quería ni pensarlo. Notar su perfume aun de lejos ya había sido una tortura para mí. Se había clavado en mis pulmones y me había impedido respirar por unos segundos. Si él se enteraba de que había intentado atacarle, y conseguía salir sin ninguna culpa de todo, sería mucho peor lo que haría que lo que ya había hecho. No me sentía demasiado segura sabiendo que debían o no creerme, y que de eso dependería el futuro de un hombre así. Me sentía demasiado egoísta por no ser capaz de abrir la boca y que todos pudieran verle venir. Aunque la realidad no era así, y debía aceptarlo pronto.

A la única a la que señalarían sería a mí. _Por puta._

— ¡Sakura! —la voz de Syaoran me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba agitando la mano frente a mis ojos—. Me estás empezando a asustar, ¿seguro que no pasa nada?

Era demasiado mala mintiendo como para negárselo, pero si de verdad lo que quería era callarlo, debía actuar normal. No debería odiarle, o inclusive parecerme _interesante._ Supuestamente _no le conocía_. Sonreí como pude y comprobé que Eriol ya había acabado con más de la mitad de mi bollo. Ahora ellos también observaban detenidamente a Seiya.

— ¿Qué tal tu examen? —intenté actuar normal, y él se encogió de hombros. Eriol abrió mucho los ojos en mi dirección—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué examen?

— Oh, por Dios, Eriol. El señor Kinomoto lleva hablando del examen un mes —se quejó Syaoran, tirándole una miga de hojaldre, que se enganchó en su pelo—. Espero que te hayas estudiado los últimos cinco temas para dentro de dos horas…

Seiya se giró un segundo y me vio, allí, sentada entre dos amigos que habían empezado a sacar libros como locos encima de la mesa y se habían puesto a discutir ideas. Sentí que me petrificaba con la mirada, azul eléctrica. Tenía gracia hablar de electricidad precisamente ahora, cuando sentía de todo menos calor. Como si me helara la sangre. La magia que nunca jamás entendería y que solo provocaría él.

Se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña nota de color amarillo. Y la incrustó en la base del café frente a él.

Un café que agarró y trajo a nuestra mesa.

Un café que yo _no_ había pedido.

— Buenos días —habló Syaoran, completamente tenso—es de mera cortesía saludar a los presentes, ¿no cree?

— ¿Quién eres tú, el mayordomo de la reina de Inglaterra? —se rió, sin siquiera mirarle; tenía los ojos fijos en mí—. Cállate y come, y deja a la gente vivir.

— N-no le… le…

Él solo sonrió. Pensaba decir "No le hables así a Syaoran", pero la voz ni siquiera me salía.

Y a él le parecía _graciosísimo._

— ¿Podrías hablar un poco más alto? — se inclinó, metiendo el café entre mis manos frías y un poco separadas—. Es que no se te oye.

— Me parece que no quiere tu café —dijo ahora Eriol, un poco crispado—. Así que será mejor que te lo lleves.

— A mí me parece que sí que lo quiere. Ese té ya debe estar frío —y mientras decía eso, miró el líquido rojo en mi taza, solo unos segundos—. Ryu dijo que a la señorita le gusta el café con caramelo. Ten cuidado. Quema.

Y dicho esto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se giró para irse. Habiendo asustado a la chica del día, seguro que se iba más a gusto a su colegio entre niños que le debían llegar por la rodilla. Eriol dio un golpe seco en la mesa, y el café goteó un poco sobre la notita. Seiya se paró de repente, como si aquello lo hubiese provocado.

— Te he dicho… que te lleves el puto café.

— Eriol… —tiró de él Tomoyo, asustada—. Déjalo, anda…

— ¿Y si no, qué?

Pero él se la quitó de encima, por si tenía que levantarse o esquivar algún golpe. Todo el café estaba ahora mirándonos en absoluto silencio.

— Oh. No quieras ni saberlo.

Aquel armario de dos puertas se giró, con el pecho hinchado y los brazos sin llegarle del todo al cuerpo, y lo miró muy por encima de su flequillo, como si pudiera estropearle la cara de un solo golpecito. Pero Eriol no se amedrentó. Tiré de la notita antes de que él agarrara el plato del café y lo arrastrara al borde de la mesa. Se derramó algo más en sus apuntes, pero le dio completamente igual.

— Llévate tu café— volvió a decir—. Y te lo bebes tranquilito en la barra. Si ella quiere algo ya irá a por él, que para eso tiene piernas.

Piernas. Eso hizo sonreír a Seiya, y dedicarme una mirada demasiado aterradora, de auténtico obseso sexual. Tuve la sensación de que si no nos separase una mesa, volvería a aprisionarme otra vez contra la pared. Temblé.

Él estaba libre, suelto por ahí.

Y sabía que venía a desayunar a este mismo café todos los días.

Él _conocía_ al mismo Ryu que yo. Definitivamente podría ir a por mí si le delatase. Y estoy segura de que ese mismo pensamiento había querido hacer crecer en mí con aquella invitación en apariencia amistosa. Él _quería_ _dar miedo_.

Recogió el café con asco, sin quitarle la mirada del pelo (ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos) y lo colocó al borde de la barra, cuidando que no se cayera. Después, hizo un gesto extraño señalando con dos dedos sus ojos y acto seguido los de Eriol. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando tiró de una de las sillas altas y se sentó, revolviendo el líquido ya medio frío con una pequeña cucharilla. El murmullo habitual del local empezó a emerger de las mesas de nuevo.

— Vaya. Nunca había visto esa parte de ti, Eriol —sonrió Syaoran, arrastrando un dedo dentro de mi taza de té. Como bien había dicho Seiya, debía estar helado, porque incluso él hizo una mueca de desagrado—. No hubiese apostado nada por ti si llegarais a pelear.

— Él no quería pelear, solo estaba provocando —se cruzó de brazos—. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que le estábamos mirando todos y quiso decir "Aquí estoy yo". Como comprenderás, no podía dejar que creyera que íbamos a _temerle_. A esa clase de hombres se le desinflan los músculos esos en cuanto alguien les planta cara.

 _Que se lo digan a Touya. Se dejó apalear sin defenderse ni una sola vez._

— Creo que se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos irnos —sugerí—. Es mejor no forzar más las cosas.

— ¿Y la nota?

— ¿Eh? —Syaoran me frenó cuando ya estaba con la mochila sobre los hombros, intentando salir de allí; Sacó el papelito de mi bolsillo con solo dos dedos y lo enseñó como si él fuese el maestro de las cartas Clow—. Ah. Esa nota.

— Será interesante leerla.

— Si, Touya lo hará cuando llegue a casa —murmuré, quitándosela al vuelo—. Él sabrá que hacer. Es él quien le conoce, ¿no?

* * *

 **(Syaoran)**

Cuando empezaba a hacer calor, a media jornada más o menos, Eriol siempre salía diez minutos antes de que la campana tocase, para ir con Tomoyo a tomar algún zumo por ahí. Pero hoy, para no variar, se había quedado sentado en el césped de la facultad con el libro entre las manos, y su novia entre las piernas, viéndola trabajar ,seguramente, en algún guion pendiente. Era en esta clase de momentos en que nacía en mí cierta envidia sana y se instalaba en el fondo de mi pecho durante el resto del día.

Y no por ver cómo se saltaba la clase en sí, no me importaba que tomase mis apuntes y les diese un toque personal. Pero sí que sentía que él había tenido demasiada suerte. Encontrar el amor en alguien que llevaba a su lado tanto tiempo debía ser…

Bueno, qué me iban a contar a mí, ¿no?

Nadie diría que aquel Syaoran de apenas doce años estaría hoy pensando en ella de forma tan diferente a la de entonces.

Akame sonrió y se sentó en el sitio que debía ocupar Eriol, en absoluto silencio. Había empezado la carrera sin tragarme del todo, pero de un día para otro, y después de vernos merendar en el césped de la universidad (Sakura se había empeñado en que debíamos conocer al "magnífico" Tatsumi), decidió que le parecía un joven de lo más interesante, y que quería conocerme mejor. Aunque no es que yo quisiera conocerla a _ese_ nivel.

Demasiado impulsiva para mí.

— Qué suerte tienen, ¿No crees? —Dijo cerca de mi oído—… encontrar a alguien tan… parecido a ti…

Quizás lo estaba diciendo por lo que aparente sentía por mí, y eso era algo que no iba a alargar más del necesario solo porque a Eriol le encantaran esta clase de líos. Vería más factible declararme a Sakura de una buena vez a quedar un solo día más con Akame. Me exasperaba.

— Akame, yo…

Pero no me dejó acabar, agarró mis apuntes y se dedicó a ojearlos distraidamente, notando que el profesor empezaba a poner sus libros sobre la mesa:

— Te vi intentando entrar en el restaurante mientras nos desalojaban, no tienes de qué preocuparte—dijo, mientras dibujaba mi figura en forma de manga en uno de los márgenes del folio—. Quería pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Eh?

Eriol clavó los dedos en la cintura de su novia y besó su frente con los ojos cerrados. Seguramente había decidido que ya había estudiado demasiado u que merecía un descanso. O simplemente pensó lo mismo que pensaría yo de estar en su lugar: "De nada sirve ya perder el tiempo en hacer otra cosa que no sea disfrutar de su compañía". Sakura había estado muy rara hoy, así que para mí fue prácticamente imposible. Y ese Seiya también. Nadie le deja una nota a alguien que no conoce de nada. Al menos que te haya parecido tremendamente interesante y quieras conocerla más intensamente.

Y la mirada que le dedicó esta mañana era _muy_ intensa. ¿Sería él la persona de la que se había enamorado ella tan efusivamente?

Tampoco sé si querría saberlo, la verdad.

— Mine redactó por mí ese mensaje en el sobrecito rosa —confesó. Mine era su compañera de mesa en el resto de las clases. Apenas la había oído hablar en alguna que otra ponencia—. Aunque me sorprendió mucho que respondieras de esa… forma —en seguida captó mi cambio de expresión, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa—. No respondiste tú, ¿Verdad?—negué. Ella parecía aliviada de repente—. Si fui al Hard Rock Café fue para explicártelo todo. No quería que tuvieses una imagen equivocada de mí.

Podría haberme reído en su cara, pero no me parecía ético. Así que solo me encogí de hombros y me dediqué a observar a mi amigo en silencio. Me pregunto si Eriol se habría dado cuenta de que realmente Sakura estaba rara. No hay otra forma de explicar que de repente se pusiese en modo agresivo (y modo que no había visto nunca, por cierto), y se enfrentara a alguien que le sacaba dos cabezas de alto y de ancho. Siempre había sido alguien que escapaba de los conflictos, y este lo había buscado él mismo. Tal vez había descubierto algo en ella que a mí se me pasaba. Él siempre había sido el más observador de los cuatro.

— ¿Qué pasó para que os desalojaran? —Pregunté, despreocupadamente, cuando la imagen de Seiya con la cara morada llena de puntos volvió a mi mente—. Tengo entendido que se montó un buen revuelo.

— Puede ser, aunque nadie lo vio. Se dieron una buena paliza en el baño…

En el baño… interesante.

— Entre un trabajador y un chico muy raro que llevaba toda la noche vigilando a Sakura y al local en sí.

Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿A Sakura?

— Sí, aunque lo raro es que su mirada no era de obseso sexual precisamente. —recordó—. Era más como una especie de guardaespaldas. Quizás se conozcan, no lo sé.

— Sí, sé a quién te refieres — _Touya_ , dijo mi mente—. Aunque no es nada agresivo en ese sentido, no es normal en él esa clase de… impulsos.

— Ni idea —agitó su mano en el aire—. Solo sé que ellos estaban charlando en la barra, y luego cuando miré de nuevo ella ya no estaba, y él sujetaba las ruedas que llevan las camareras en los zapatos, y un pañuelo.

—… ajá. ¿Y luego?

— Luego él se cerró la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba y bajó a los baños un poco serio. Quizás ella tardaba demasiado para su gusto, y eso lo puso nervioso. ¿Es su novio o algo así?

¿Tardaba… demasiado?

Ahora empiezo a entender su nerviosismo al hablarle de aquella pelea.

 _Él_ era _parte_ de la pelea.

— Su hermano —murmuré—. No le gustaba que trabajase con miedo.

Aunque lo que no terminaba de quedarme claro era el hecho de que Seiya estuviese en medio de todo esto. Tal vez Touya los encontrase en alguna situación incómoda, y sus celos le cegaron. Quién sabe. Sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su hermana con según qué intenciones. Igual estaba en lo cierto y Sakura y él se habían atraído mutuamente. Pero no tenía motivos para mentirme diciendo que no le conocía, ¿verdad?

Se suponía que los amigos se contaban esta clase de cosas. A no ser, claro, que esa no fuese la verdadera razón. No me imaginaba a Sakura enamorada de un chico así. Parecía asustada cuando él se acercó.

Definitivamente, Touya tenía _demasiado_ que explicarme.


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Quisiera agradecer a todos los que habéis pasado a leer y me habéis dejado comentarios la mar de positivos, me alegra que este tema sea leído, porque es algo que pasa más de lo que parece y para lo que muy pocos están realmente preparados ^^ por suerte mis amigos son lo mejor que hay en este mundo y ellos han sabido estar ahí aunque no supieran qué hacer realmente. Así que les dedico este capítulo a ellos ^^**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **(Touya)**

— Tengo que reconocer que de todas las personas con las que me he cruzado a lo largo del día, tú eres la que más rabia me da —murmuré, invitándole a sentarse frente a mí—. Así que siéntate antes de que me arrepienta de _gastar mi tiempo_ en alguien como tú.

— Te puedes ahorrar lo de ser borde, hoy no estás en condiciones de hacerte el héroe. Me has mentido.

Realmente me había encontrado con personas mucho peores que él, pero tenerle cerca era como llamar a las puertas del infierno. Y era casi enfermizo, pero ese mocoso hacía que tuviese miedo de todo lo que hasta ahora había sido seguro para mí. Que mi hermana fuese la persona que yo debía proteger, y que yo fuese el único en su vida. Sí, bueno, suena egoísta. Pero así al menos ella sabría que había alguien ahí que no iba a fallarle.

Pero dejar esa responsabilidad en él era como arriesgarse a que eso pudiese pasar. A que alguien pudiese fallarle, y hacerle daño, y apagar sus ojos color esmeralda. Todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que nació habría sido en vano entonces. Ella acabaría sufriendo igualmente.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Oh, pues yo sí. ¿Por qué dijiste que no había sido gran cosa, cuando tú mismo le rompiste la cara a ese hombre?

Reconozco que aquello no me lo esperaba para nada; abrió los ojos como platos: — ¿Qué?

— Sí, señor "yo puedo con todo", tenía mis contactos allí dentro, y sé que peleasteis en el baño, y que Sakura estaba allí — bebió un poco de su refresco—. Así que no me lo pongas más difícil y cuéntame de una vez qué es lo que está pasando y por qué todo el mundo se empeña en ocultármelo.

— Vamos, mocoso, no soy un… —pero después paré, porque sus ojos decían "no voy a creerme nada de lo que digas después de esa frase". Realmente le había mentido de una forma muy burda—. No voy a contarte algo como _eso_ a ti.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Pues porque eres tú, ¿no te parece una buena respuesta?

Pestañeó varias veces seguidas, perplejo. No, no lo era. Pero no tenía respuestas para él si ella no había querido dárselas, y no iba a ser yo quien lo metiese en esto por cuenta propia. Quería _quitármela._

— ¿se puede saber… —cerró los puños, y los ojos, intentando serenarse. Su pelo se movió un poco con el aire, a pesar de estar en el interior—… cuál es tu problema conmigo?

— ¡Oh! No hagas como si no lo supieras.

— Si lo supiera no tendrías que estar _gastando_ tu _valioso_ tiempo conmigo —enfatizó, y clavó sus dedos en mis brazos, nervioso. El resto de las mesas empezaron a guardar silencio a la vez—. Está bien que me odiaras un poco por "acosar" a tu hermana en la Primaria, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

— No te odio por eso, solo pensé que eras un _poquito_ idiota — sonreí, y él frunció el ceño—. No es por eso por lo que me caes mal.

— ¿Y entonces?

Aunque me doliese, él era el único que realmente podía ayudarla ahora. Ya era demasiado tarde para reclamar un lugar que él me había quitado casi sin darme cuenta.

Había sido suyo desde el principio.

— Siempre he sido su… protector —confesé, serio—. Su… favorito en el mundo.

— Ya me imagino por qué —y me miró del pelo al borde de la mesa—. Estaba claro que no tenía referencias mejores.

— Mocoso… — gruñí —cállate por una vez, ¿Quieres?

» Has sido tú quien me ha preguntado.

— Solo estaba bromeando —se encogió de hombro—. Parece que esto te pone realmente nervioso.

— Pues sí, no voy a negarlo. Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás le fallaría, y está claro que lo estoy haciendo ahora, si ha preferido enamorarse de… ti —ahora el sorprendido fue él—. Sí, no me mires con esa cara. Sakura es demasiado transparente para cualquiera que la conozca un poco.

— Era — puntualizó—. Desde esa… pelea.

— No puedo hablarte de ella, Sakura me mataría —Bueno. Me mataría de todas formas cuando se enterase de la dichosa denuncia, pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo—. Pero necesito que la convenzas de que nos haga caso.

— Caso… ¿En qué?

— No puedo…

— ¡Oh, venga ya! —Gopeó la mesa y se alzó, tirando la silla al suelo. Todo el café al mismo tiempo guardó silencio, sorprendido. Syaoran estaba a dos centímetros de mi cara—. Deja de tratarme como a un niño, ¿Quieres? No es momento para tus celos absurdos…

— ¡No son absurdos! — ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podría pasar, que nos echaran y no tuviese que pagar su café? _Mírame, estoy temblando justo ahora_ —. ¡Siempre has estado por medio!

— ¡ _Tú_ has estado siempre por medio! — se quejó—. No nos has dejado realmente solos ni una vez… ¡Claro que me odias!

— ¡Quieres quitármela!

— ¡Quiero que sea feliz! —Chilló, y empezó a separarse de mí progresivamente; alguien tiraba del cuello de su uniforme—. Suélteme, ya acabo —pidió, y el camarero dejó de hacer presión sobre él—. Si no es lo que he estado haciendo podrías haberme dicho que desapareciera, en lugar de preocuparte por esta clase de estupideces. Siempre vas a ser lo más importante para ella, porque eres su _hermano_. Deja de querer ocupar todos los lugares en su vida, vas a terminar haciendo que te odie.

Y después, silencio. Sakura jamás iba a odiarme. Sakura había dicho que me quería. Me había dado las gracias. Yo no la… agobiaba.

¿O sí?

— Creo que será mejor que me acompañen a la salida —murmuró el chico—. Así podrán hablar tranquilos.

— Yo no tengo nada más que hablar con él —escupió él, agarrando su mochila por una de las asas y deshaciéndose del agarre del camarero. Después me miró, con lástima—. Ojalá nunca te enamores. Porque es una auténtica mierda.

Enamorarse. Tenía gracia que dijera algo como eso. La única persona de la que me había enamorado de verdad me había cambiado por un mocoso de pelo enredado y ojos ámbar. Prepotente a veces, comprensivo otras, y misterioso para mí la mayoría del tiempo. Tal vez por eso me fiase tan poco de él. Tal vez solo me asustaba lo que no conocía. Obviamente no era un enamoramiento habitual, simplemente ella siempre había sido la persona más importante para mí. Y la verdad es que no sabría qué hacer si me odiase. Supongo que simplemente todo dejaría de tener sentido. _Todo._

El chico salió sin mirar atrás, y cerró la puerta de cristales con cuidado. Era yo el único que había faltado a mi promesa (aunque no la hiciese yo, sino mi padre, pero bueno). Supongo que tarde o temprano algo malo llegaría para mí. Seguiría estando dispuesto a recibirlo. No era yo quien debía contarle todo lo que quería saber.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

— Esta parte de aquí no me convence, repites demasiado la misma palabra—se escuchaba desde el salón —. Tal vez si usas algún sinónimo… mira.

Tomoyo pedía que leyéramos sus guiones hasta que los gastásemos, y le diésemos la más sincera de nuestras opiniones. Le encantaba grabar, pero hasta entrar en la universidad, pocas veces lo había hecho con previo guion escrito por ella. Eriol siempre estaba dispuesto a ser su modelo, le encantaba poner poses serias y que el viento meciera su pelo como si fuese un protagonista de película de aventuras. Eso había sido un alivio para mí, porque ahora pocas veces me tocaba a mí ocupar su lugar. Yo no quería ser modelo. No era tan… especial.

Solo era yo, y ya.

Eriol estaba sentado sobre el sofá (teníamos suerte de tener sofá) con su novia sobre él, subrayando y corrigiendo una de las hojas de su story board. Podía verse desde lejos unos pequeños garabatos al lado de las letras, y la caligrafía del chico en rojo en mucha más cantidad que la negra de ella. Ambos dieron un salto cuando cerré de un pequeño portazo, y forzaron una angustiada sonrisa casi con la misma cara. Syaoran no estaba por ningún lado.

— Syaoran dijo que había quedado con alguien —se aventuró a decir ella, levantándose para recoger mi mochila de mis brazos—. Yo llevaré esto a tu habitación, siéntate. Necesitamos hablar contigo de una cosa.

— Eh… pero…

— Por favor —sonrió Eriol—. Es importante.

Eriol decía pocas veces "por favor", porque pocas veces necesitaba algo de otros, así que supuse que realmente les estaba costando empezar aquella conversación. No opuse demasiada resistencia y me senté frente a ellos en una de las sillas del salón y lo miré con las cejas alzadas, esperando a que Tomoyo se sentara junto a él. Alargó una de sus manos y agarró la mía, con una sonrisa pero triste, como si se me notase a kilómetros que algo no estaba bien. Sabía que ellos harían cualquier cosa por mí. Pero no podía permitirme meterles en esto.

No después de leer la nota que él dejó en mi café.

Dudé un poco de si mi hermano debía saberlo o no, pero dado que él lo había visto todo, no creo que se asustase de leer nada que viniera de Seiya. Fue una interesante conversación de mensajería de camino aquí.

"¿Estás muy ocupado, hermanito? Necesito hablarte de algo" Escribi, y él no tardó en responder. _Como siempre._

" **Había quedado con alguien para comer, pero aún no ha llegado.**

 **Dime"**

"¿Alguien?

Ya te preguntaré después acerca de eso."

*imagen*

"¿Sabías que hoy fue a desayunar al mismo café que nosotros?"

Escribió, borró, y volvió a escribir. Seguramente se hubiese acordado de toda su ascendencia junta al leer "no juegues tanto con fuego, "niña" "

" **Ya hablaré seriamente con él. Se está pasando"**

"No, tú vas a leerlo y a callarte. Aunque quiero que me expliques con detenimiento porqué parece que le he delatado de la peor forma.

Suena como si hubiese hecho ALGO de lo que en realidad no tengo ni idea"

" **Ya está aquí, te veré luego"**

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a ir justo ahora?"

"¡Estamos hablando de algo serio!"

"Estoy un poco cansada de que hagáis todo por mí sin consultarme, Touya…"

" **Ven a cenar si quieres, le mandaré un mensaje a papá"**

— ¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando?

— La verdad es que no, ¿Podrías repetirlo? — ¿para qué iba a mentir, verdad?—. Estaba algo distraída.

— Está bien — Eriol volvió a hinchar sus pulmones, y a mirar a su novia buscando la confianza que necesitaba para soltarlo—. Sabes que si ese hombre se hubiese acercado con otras intenciones yo no hubiese tenido problemas en romperle la nariz, aunque llevase el pómulo morado aún, ¿verdad? —asentí, despacio. Él soltó el aire poco a poco—. Así que… necesito que me digas de qué te estamos protegiendo exactamente, Sakura.

Protegiendo. Él sabía (pensaba) que necesitaba protegerme. Lo había visto en mi cara, y seguramente Syaoran también. Por eso preguntaban demasiado. Sabían que me había vuelto débil, y que necesitaba que _alguien_ me cuidara. Que temblaba cuando le veía, y que no podía soportar respirar el mismo aire que él. Seguramente papá o Touya hubiesen denunciado por su cuenta, sin preguntarme, y Seiya se hubiese enterado por alguna extraña razón. Y seguramente por eso, también, Syaoran había estado preguntando tanto, intentando que le contase lo que _ya sabía._ Yo no _sabía_ ir tan rápido como ellos. Y nadie parecía entenderlo.

Eriol esperó impaciente a que respondiera, pero yo solo lo perforé con la mirada. Él era como todos.

— No necesito que nadie me proteja de nada. Estoy… bien.

— Oh, ¡Venga ya! —ahora parecía indignado—. Ni siquiera podías hablar cuando él se te acercó. Algo pasó con ese hombre y ni siquiera confías en nosotros para contárnoslo.

— ¡Claro que confío en vosotros!

— ¿Y entonces?

— No es tan… fácil…

— Claro que es fácil, déjame ver esa nota —murmuró, agitando los dedos en su dirección, con la mano extendida—. Ya juzgaré yo mismo si estás _bien._

— Eriol, cielo…

— Vamos, estoy esperando —la ignoró—. A Syaoran puedes tenerle en ascuas y sin dormir todos los días que quieras, pero a mí no.

» Yo vine aquí _por ti._

Parecía resentido, decepcionado. Ciertamente nunca hubiese llegado aquí si no hubiese sido por mí, pero me sorprendió que lo dijera con tanta seguridad. Ahora él estaba estudiando algo que le apasionaba, y estaba felizmente enamorado y casi comprometido con alguien que lo cuidaba de verdad. Sería un poco injusto decir que le debía cierta sinceridad, aunque no se lo tomé en cuenta. Estaba realmente asustado. Como todos. Y yo ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

— Es complicado.

— Lo sé, y yo demasiado impaciente — sonrió, relajando un poco su mano—. Pero es que no es difícil ponerse en lo peor y… ni siquiera a Syaoran le dejaste ayudarte.

La nota cayó, en sus manos, como los pétalos de una flor de cerezo. Fría, delicada. Sabía que me arrepentiría cuando cerrase su mano, pero también que estaba pidiendo su ayuda a gritos, aunque no lo admitiera en alto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando llegó al punto y final (aunque parezca sorprendente, sí, escribía a la perfección). Y después se fijó en mí, y en mi forma de jugar con mis propios dedos. La mesa estaba temblando con el tic nervioso de mi pierna.

— ¿No juegues con fuego?

— Así es —susurré. Un gruñido chocó contra su garganta—. Aunque no sé a qué se refiere, me lo imagino.

Alzó los ojos por encima de la nota, y de sus gafas.

— ¿Debería imaginarme algo yo también?

¿Qué más daba ya todo? Seguro que ya pensaba lo peor de mí.

Definitivamente era una verdadera idiota.

—… Sí. Lo peor.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **(Sakura)**

— ¿Algo… raro?

— Sí, bueno — sonreí, nerviosa—. Desperté con un extraño dolor en la boca del estómago, y no he dejado de tenerlo hasta ahora.

— ¿Hasta ahora? ¿Qué cambió?

— Mis amigos son algo… insistentes— admití, y el profesor alzó una ceja—. Y no me dejaron levantarme hasta que no les conté lo que estaba pasando.

— Eso podría haber sido contraproducente para ti, espero que esos amigos tuyos no estén en mi clase —murmuró, y volvió a apuntar algo en su informe fotocopiado—. Estarían suspendidos de por vida.

— No, no, ellos estudian otra cosa.

— Bien… ¿Cómo fue, entonces?

— Fue… raro. Ellos no me miraban diferente después de saberlo.

— Vaya, señorita Kinomoto… — soltó una pequeña risita, sabiendo que llevaba razón—.Parece ser que se equivocaba demasiado con ellos… ¿No?

Lo hacía. Los había mirado, de lejos, y había pensado en lo diferente que sería cuando les confesase que yo era diferente gracias a alguien. Su frase mítica de "¿a quién mato? " cuando me veían triste, se haría realidad, y descubrirían que en realidad no querían matar a nadie, porque no valía la pena. Ellos simplemente habían tratado de respirar hondo, y no habían dejado que ni por un segundo la lástima atravesase sus pupilas. Aún puedo recordar cómo la pierna de Eriol se hizo nerviosa como la mía, y cómo Tomoyo apretó con más fuerza mis manos, llevando descargas por todo mi cuerpo, de alivio y dolor a partes iguales. No había sido tan malo contarles, pero ahora tendría que cargar con la culpa de hacerlos sufrir a ellos también. De un momento a otro, mi amigo de pelo azul estaba a mi lado, de pie, con la mano extendida, y con un leve susurro, dijo: "¿Puedo abrazarte, solo un minuto?". Y todo se cayó a pedazos.

Él sí había pedido permiso.

El profesor dejó de apuntar cuando vio que empezaba a llorar y me escondía detrás de mis manos, pidiéndole disculpas por haberle avergonzado. Él solo esperó, quieto, tranquilo, y me alargó un pañuelo para que lo alcanzara. Apuntó algo más en sus folios antes de preguntarme.

— ¿Qué ha recordado ahora, señorita?

— Él me… pidió permiso para abrazarme, ¿Sabe? Tenía más miedo que yo —recordé. Y el recuerdo de su contacto me estremeció—. Y yo se lo di.

— ¿Y bien?

— Dolió — confesé—. Y no sé si por el contacto en sí, o porque alguien hubiese provocado que mi amigo tuviese que pedir permiso para algo así.

— Pero tú lo necesitabas —me hizo ver—. Necesitabas que te pidiera permiso.

— Sí. No hubiese soportado que simplemente lo hiciera.

El profesor solo asintió, y dejó tiempo para que reflexionara, mientras seguía apuntando todo lo significativo de mis palabras. Al parecer la psicología no era solo hablar y ser escuchado. A veces también era necesario saber que un paciente era un paciente, y un amigo un amigo. Pero él estaba rompiendo todas las reglas, porque podía verse en el fondo de sus ojos la tristeza y el desconcierto. Nos contó que había decidido estudiar psicología después de que su hermano se suicidase de un día para otro, sin explicación aparente. Él quería buscarla, y aquí estaba, ayudando a una de sus alumnas a sacar todo fuera. Yo ni siquiera sabía por qué había empezado en aquella clase. Pero tal vez ahora tuviese un motivo convincente; saber _por qué._

Él sonrió, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera me estaba mirando.

— Hay preguntas que simplemente no tienen… respuesta —dijo, cerrando su pluma—. Y esto no voy a decirlo como psicólogo, sino como un… amigo, llamémoslo así. A veces sufrimos más por la ignorancia que por el asunto en sí. Estoy seguro de que si observas más a tu alrededor… te darás cuenta de esto.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces tendría que encontrármelo para dejar de sentir el más mínimo atisbo de admiración por él? Mi corazón lo tenía bastante claro. Seguramente se seguiría riendo de mí como llevaba haciendo hasta ahora. A carcajadas. Tan fuerte, que se olvidaba de latir. Y después diría "no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, vas a tener que asimilarlo". Y mientras Syaoran podría seguir caminando despeinado y con la chaqueta de lado por ahí, que yo me congelaría. Él siempre me congelaba en el sitio. Aunque era algo agradable la mayoría de las veces.

Ni siquiera me vio. Caminaba con rapidez, con los columpios del parque del Rey Pingüino entre ceja y ceja, y su chaqueta arrastrando por una manga contra la arena. Tiró la mochila lejos de él y sacudió las barras de metal que sujetaban uno de los columpios.

Y chilló. Con fuerza, hasta que su voz se rompió y tuvo que toser encogido sobre su propio estómago. Tiraba de su pelo, con rabia, y boqueaba, seguramente en busca de aire. Después, de él no salió ni un solo sonido. Agonizó en absoluto silencio, con ambas manos en el pecho, tragándose las lágrimas que no quería que salieran. No podía soportar verle así. Pero tampoco sabía si era bueno que precisamente yo me acercara a consolarle. Seguramente fuese culpa mía.

— Syaoran…

— Déjame… solo, Sakura. Por favor —suspiró, revolviéndose todavía más el pelo. Se había desplomado sobre la gravilla, y algo en mí dijo que debía ir a ayudarle, y que el miedo era secundario. Que él _me necesitaba_ —. No quisiera… hacerte daño justo ahora.

— No vas a…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? —Me interrumpió, con rabia—. Eres una sádica — sopló contra el suelo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por preocuparme por ti? —pregunté, y me senté cerca de su cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de barro, producto de sus lágrimas—. No iba a dejarte solo en este estado.

— Por querer quedarte y ver como sufro.

 **(Syaoran)**

Podría haberle dicho que llevaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía edad para saberlo. O que no saber nada me mataba. Quizás incluso que me parecía un poco sádico no solo el hecho de querer quedarse y ver cómo sufría, sino hacerlo sabiendo que era solo por ella. Pero… ¿De qué hubiese servido? Simplemente éramos amigos, desde hace mucho, que se querían demasiado. Incluso haciéndole caso a su hermano y admitiendo que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, no entendía nada. Ni por qué no confiaba en mí, ni por qué no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

Tal vez porque mataría a cualquiera que _pensara_ en hacerle daño.

Dudó un poco, pero alargó su mano y enterró sus dedos en mi pelo, con cuidado, para sacudirlo de la arena que traía encima, y darme de algún modo su apoyo. La punta de sus dedos estaba helada, aunque no importaba demasiado. Había empezado a llorar también. En silencio, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que notara cómo sus manos temblaban. Esta podría haber sido con diferencia la escena más romántica (y dramática) de nuestras vidas, si no fuese porque Touya nos observaba de lejos. Se había sentado dentro del Rey Pingüino, como si nada, y había abierto uno de sus libros policíacos para no molestarnos demasiado. Quizás le hubiese hecho más daño del que pretendía, y me había seguido para admitir que se había portado como un niño de cinco años. Pero eso no pasó. Sakura sonrió, se secó sus mejillas, y pegó una de ellas contra el suelo, frente a mí.

— Hay cosas mejores que verte sufrir, desde luego —admitió—. Pero si soy una sádica por querer quedarme aquí, bienvenido sea entonces.

— Sakura…

Ni dolido de esa forma podía dejar de preocuparme por ella. Sus ojos eran extrañamente fríos, y tuve miedo de que decidiera levantarse e irse igual que había venido.

— Lo siento. Nunca pensé que no decir nada hiciera tanto daño —habló, por encima de mí, y cerró los ojos—. Pero es que tenía tanto… miedo…

 _«Miedo_ » pensé « _Miedo dan tus ojos clavados en los mío, tibios, como si quisieran matarme. Puede que no vuelva a rozar tu piel de la misma forma que antes, pero eso no importa demasiado. Mientras sonrías, y yo pueda verlo, todo estaría bien»_

— Miedo… ¿De qué?

— De… ti.

Oh. Touya torció los labios, pasando otra de las páginas de su libro, y alzó los ojos sobre las pastas para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Seguramente eso era lo que llevaba ocultándome desde el principio, aunque no entendía por qué. Que Sakura tuviese miedo de mi sería seguramente su mejor regalo, podría alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible y su ego de hermano mayor seguiría completamente intacto. Sin embargo, algo en ella me decía que no era un miedo normal. Un miedo que a Touya no le hacía especial gracia.

— ¿De mí? —reconozco que lo último que esperaba oír de ella era algo como eso; ella asintió— ¿Por qué?

— No hubiese soportado que… me mirases de otra forma.

— ¿Qué?

— Pero igualmente eso ya no importa, debes haberte enterado de todo.

¿De… todo?

— Touya no… quiso contarme nada —confesé, a sabiendas de que eso significaba que ella nunca abriese la boca—. Dijo que eras tú quien debía confiar en mí.

— ¿De… de verdad?

— De verdad — sonreí—. Nunca te miraría de otra forma, Sakura. Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Sus ojos, su hermano girándose para no ver nada, y mis brazos acorralando sus hombros.

Pequeñas lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas ahora, pero no paré. Sabía que si fallaba ya no tendría nada que perder, apenas esa pequeña caricia en el pelo había sido muestro único contacto desde hacía días. Podría llamarlo última prueba del algodón. Sus cejas temblaban demasiado.

— Syaoran… por favor… no…

— Shh… —me quejé, y ella guardó silencio. Su pecho paró en mitad de una de sus respiraciones. Estaba realmente asustada—. Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Q-qué?

Y la besé.

Como si supiese hacerlo.

Como si llevase practicando toda mi vida para ese preciso instante.

Sentí que mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas (¿Qué digo mariposas? ¡Elefantes!) y que todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía. Ni Touya, ni el columpio moviéndose a milímetros de mi cabeza, ni todas esas veces en que me había sentido frustrado por su culpa importaban ahora. Porque ella era perfecta. Y aunque no se hubiese movido ni para corresponderme, sabía que en el fondo ella también había estado esperando lo mismo. Sus ojos me lo habían dicho.

* * *

 **(Touya)**

Si había algo peor que no llevar razón, era no llevar razón delante de un mocoso que debería saber menos de la vida que tú. Y mi padre lo leyó, de alguna forma, en mi cara, porque ni siquiera me siguió cuando cerré de un portazo y subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Una figura estaba de rodillas frente a la mesa que había en el centro de mi habitación, serena, con una cabellera gris que reconocería en cualquier parte. Se giró cuando escuchó el golpe de mi mochila contra la pared (portátil incluido) y se cruzó de piernas para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Echaba de menos al Yukito amable y tierno al que podía contarle todo. Estoy seguro de que si hubiese esperado un poco más, él podría haberse unido a la fiesta en los baños, y eso era algo que me enervaba. No quería amigos como él en mi casa.

 _Respirando_ el mismo aire _que yo._

— Necesito hablar contigo de algo, si puede ser. — Dijo, y volvió a sujetar la taza que había sobre la mesa—. Es sobre Seiya.

— No quiero saber nada de él —gruñí—. A no ser que digas que alguien lo atropelló "sin querer" y que le dejaron algo roto.

"Algo", ¿Eh? "Algo". Ni siquiera estaba deseándole la muerte. Merecía vivir con la conciencia sucia mucho, mucho tiempo. Aunque no iba a tener tanta suerte hoy. Yukito negó.

— Ayer su… novia vino a verme a casa. Quería saber por qué su _pacífico_ Seiya había llegado a casa con la mejilla hinchada y con seis puntos.

— ¿Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

— Trabaja fuera, Touya.

— Ya, me imagino —eso explicaba que lo llamase _pacífico—_. No veo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

El chico se tomó su tiempo en responder, estudiando mi mirada. Puede que estuviese siendo un _poquito_ duro con él. Solo un poco.

— Entiendo tu enfado, pero no es culpa mía lo que le pasó a tu hermana.

— Podría discutir eso.

— Pero no lo harás —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos—. Ese hombre está más loco de lo que pensábamos.

— ¡Míralo! Si se parece a ti.

Hace un año yo no hubiese dicho eso de él. De hecho, no hubiese dicho _nada_ de él. Posiblemente estaríamos hablando del último proyecto de laboratorio y de que lo que al principio era divertido, ahora nos destrozaba la existencia, tomando un té, pastas, y sonriendo. Pero ahora todo lo que sentía por él era resentimiento. Resentimiento y un asco bestial por lo que era ahora en comparación con lo que yo había conocido. No podía pedirme que lo tratase _como siempre_. Ya no existía ese Yukito para mí.

Y algo me decía que para él _tampoco._

— Sakura no fue la única — dijo de repente, con los ojos cerrados, o tal vez mirando al suelo—. Eso era lo que intentaba decirte.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, bueno. Su… "novia", dejó caer que no le sorprendía que se tomase esa clase de libertades con una mujer.

— ¡Una niña, querrás decir!

Yukito aspiró con serenidad, y mantuvo el aire unos segundos— Tiene 22 años. ¿Hasta cuándo va a ser una niña, Touya?

— Me da lo mismo. Lo es para… _mí._

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a un hijo único lo que era tener una hermana pequeña a la que habías visto nacer? Siempre sería _pequeña_ para mí. Por muchos Syaoranes que se enamoraran de ella, o por muchos años que pasasen. Siempre sería esa niña de cabellos dorados al sol que se asustaba por mi culpa y lloraba en busca de mi ayuda. Incluso ahora, con "22", como había dicho Yukito, ella seguía siendo una chica de 12. Inocente. Tierna. Dulce. _Muy_ Dulce. Tan dulce qué…

Bueno. En fin.

— También me contó que su hermano mayor seguía trabajando en los juzgados, y que tenía miedo de que pudiera ir a la cárcel por algo como eso.

— ¿Seiya lo sabía? — ¿Por qué si no iba a amenazar a mi hermana de esa forma? Estaba claro que la imparcialidad no existía del todo—. Juega con ventaja…

— Quien sabe —se rió—. Tal vez juguemos con ventaja nosotros.

Oh. Esa sonrisa no me gustaba un pelo.

No si venía de _él._

— ¿Nosotros?

— Ya verás. Se le van a quitar las ganas de ir violando a "niñas" por ahí.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **(Syaoran)**

"S-soy un m-monstruo, T-touya, m-mírale..."

"Tú no podrías ser un monstruo ni aunque te lo propusieras. Ven aquí, anda... "

"P-pero..."

— Syaoran...

"Estoy seguro de que él lo entenderá cuando se lo expliques todo. Puedo acompañarte si quieres..."

— Syaoran... ¿Me oyes?

"No... Es algo que quiero hacer yo sola"

"Como quieras. ¿Te llevo a casa?"

"¿Tenemos que dejarle ahí? Está herido..."

— Parece que se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza —ahora la voz era la de una chica, tapándome la luz de las farolas—. Me parece que vamos a tener que cargar con él hasta casa...

"Avisaremos a su compañero de piso, él vendrá a por él"

— No creo que sea buena idea moverle en este estado, podría ser peor...

"Pero..."

"Solo fue un golpecito en la cabeza, no te preocupes. Sobrevivirá"

"¡Touya!"

"¡Solo bromeaba, en serio! Se pondrá bien, confía en mí"

— Pero tampoco podemos dejarle aquí, va a coger frío ahí tirado...

"Yo no quería... hacerle daño. La verdad es que besa muy bien"

"No tenías por qué haberme dado esa información, en serio. Podría haber sobrevivido sin ella perfectamente"

— No te preocupes, traje su chaqueta —y algo me cubrió, a la altura de la cintura. Sentí que unas manos templadas revolvían mi pelo con cuidado; alguien se había sentado a mi lado, y tenía la voz de Eriol—. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos...

"¿Crees que valga la pena? Tal vez sea mejor dejar que me odie y ya está. No se merece... sufrir tanto por alguien como yo"

"Ese es el camino fácil, sí. Pero aunque me cueste admitirlo... no se encuentran chicos así todos los días. Además. Ya quisiera él tener a alguien como tú"

— Estoy... Bien —balbuceé, sin fuerzas—. En serio...

"Ya me tiene"

"siempre me ha tenido..."

Bueno. Estaba todo lo bien que puede estar alguien cuando la persona que ama lo tira contra un columpio y le abre la frente. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no me preocupaba demasiado aquel corte, solo me había mareado un poco al caer con tanta brusquedad al suelo. La forma en la que Touya había dicho "todo" me había estremecido por completo. No sabía lo larga que podía llegar a ser su historia, pero seguro que, como mínimo, sería infinitamente cruel. Tenía que serlo si ella no había querido hablar antes.

Y después, claro, ella había admitido que su corazón era tan mío como suyo el que yo llevaba entre las costillas. Si antes me había importado poco el golpe, ahora podría marearme tranquilo, fuera la hora que fuese. Eso era lo único que necesitaba oir de ella en ese momento. Realmente me quería.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —sonrió Eriol a mi lado, escoltado por Tomoyo (o bueno, la silueta borrosa de Tomoyo)—. Sakura no es tan frágil como parecía, ¿eh?

— Me... lanzó por los aires —recordé—. Creo. Dijo que no volviera a tocarla nunca más...

— No lo hizo con mala intención —se lamentó, dejándose masajear en los hombros por su novia, que me observaba también de rodillas. Ahora podía verla mejor—. Ella está... sufriendo mucho justo ahora.

— Eso ya lo sé. Solo necesito saber por qué.

— No sé si nosotros debamos responder a eso...

— Lo sabéis, ¿verdad? —pregunté, girándome para quedar boca arriba. La luz de una farola me cegó: al parecer ya era de noche—. ¿Cuánto tiempo... llevo aquí?

— Unas cuantas horas —admitió él, mirando a su novia en busca de ayuda—. Sakura llegó a casa con un ataque de ansiedad y diciendo que te había matado o algo así, y bueno...

— Lo hizo... Sí. Pero no de la forma en la que... cree...

— ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para acabar así, Syaoran? —Dijo ahora Tomoyo—. Ella siempre ha tenido menos fuerza que un pajarillo herido...

Sonreí. A ninguna parte en especial, como idiota. Podría vivir a base de golpes en la cabeza si todos fueran por la misma razón. Sin duda, ella había sido tan suave como me había imaginado.

Al menos... Los primeros diez segundos.

— La... besé.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes de que Tomoyo, seguida de Eriol, empezaran a reirse como si fueran los únicos en la ciudad en aquel momento.

— ¿¡Te noqueó... porque la besaste!? —Chilló él, agarrando su estómago con fuerza, y las lágrimas por el cuello—. Oh, Li. Solo tú podías tener tanta mala suerte.

— No encuentro... la parte graciosa, la verdad.

¿Se estaban riendo a mandíbula batiente de alguien que apenas podía mover los ojos?

¿Sadismo? ¿Dónde?

— Ni se te ocurra pedirle... que salga contigo — siguió riéndose la otra, casi sin aire—. ¡Podría matarte!

Puse los ojos en blanco, y esperé a que parasen. Ellos siguieron recreándose en mi aparente dolor con algunos chistes más (chistes que, por cierto, no entendí) y después se secaron las lágrimas el uno al otro, terminando con un beso de los suyos. Una punzada de dolor me recorrió de arriba a abajo. Ella y yo jamás estaríamos así, al paso que iban los acontecimientos. Y eso era algo que me partía el corazón.

— Bueno... ¡Ya está bien, ¿No?! —Me quejé, con las mejillas rojas, y ambos me miraron en mitad de su beso—. Entiendo que os queme la sangre de ganas de estar juntos pero... ¡Comer delante de los pobres es muy rastrero por vuestra parte!

— Parece que ya estás bien, amigo —sonrió él, apartando el pelo de mí herida ya seca—. Al principio apenas respirabas.

— Nos asustaste mucho.

— Sí. Se os nota una barbaridad.

— ¿No nos crees?

— Eso ahora da lo mismo. Ayúdame —pedí, y Eriol metió sus dedos entre mi nuca y el suelo, para alzarme con cuidado. Todo se veía diferente desde esa altura—. Creo que merezco que me cuenten la verdad, ¿No? ¿O tengo que esperar a que termine de matarme?

— Sakura no va a...

— He dicho —alcé la voz, y luego de asustar a ambos cerré mis manos en puños. Ellos no eran los culpables (del todo) de mi enfado— que necesito saberlo. —Añadí, más bajo—. Sé fingir que no he oido nada, pero no soporto verla así y no poder ayudarla ¿entiendes? Solo piensa en Tomoyo un segundo.

Y su cara se desencajó.

Me arrepentí enseguida de haber propuesto aquella similitud ficticia, por que pronto Eriol dejó de ser Eriol, para convertirse en solo su sombra. Frío, tembloroso, y con gruesas lágrimas a punto de correr por sus mejillas.

Tomoyo solo negó, suavemente, sentándose sobre él de un solo salto, y uniendo su frente a la de su novio. Después acarició sus mejillas hasta que no quedó rastro de tristeza, y acabó dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Tal vez ellos creyeron que no les oiría, pero ella dijo en un susurro "Eso jamás pasará, te tengo a ti".

Tal vez ese había sido el problema. Tal vez yo no había estado para Sakura lo suficiente como para evitar... lo que sea que hubiese pasado. Tal vez me tenía miedo porque había sido mi culpa.

Y ahora ya no sabía si quería saberlo o no.

— El problema es que no vas a saber fingir con algo así —admitió.

— Eso es algo que debería decidir yo, ¿No?

— Está... bien —suspiró—. Pero si intentas partirle la cara a alguien iré yo después a por ti, ¿se me ha entendido?

—... S-sí, claro — ¿qué podía ser tan grave como para que el mismísimo Eriol no quisiera pelea con nadie? Pelea era su segundo nombre—. Me contendré—asentí, y él buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo puso contra la luz para asegurarse, y lo reconocí: aquella nota— ¿Por qué tienes tú eso?

— No se le ocurrió otra forma de empezar la conversación —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros— y la verdad es que a mí tampoco, así que ten. Léela.

Dudé, un segundo. La sujetaba frente a mí, con dos dedos, sin mirarme. Como si buscara la distancia entre ambos. Los dedos me hormigueaban de pura impaciencia, aunque me sentía mal por estar traicionando así la confianza que Sakura había puesto en ambos. No contenerme sería, posiblemente, el acabose de los tres como sus amigos. Y así nadie podría protegerla de lo que sea que pasase por su mente.

La puse contra la luz, y una caligrafía exquisitamente cuidada apareció frente a mí en color azul marino. Totalmente recta, en perfecto japonés. Me costó entender un poco su mensaje en un principio.

"No juegues con fuego, niña, porque al igual que si bebes este café demasiado rápido, podrías quemarte. Yo lo sé _todo_ "

— No juegues con... fuego... —susurré, meditando esa parte en especial. Eriol tenía los ojos cerrados—. ¿Qué significa esto exactamente, Eriol?

— Bueno... Touya es un poco... Impaciente si se trata de su hermana... —sonrió, nervioso, y mordió su labio inferior—. Así que... hizo algo que quizás a ella no le hacía demasiada... gracia.

— ¿El qué?

Después dedicó una torpe mirada a su novia, que solo asintió;

— denun...ciarle.

Y algo dentro de mi cabeza se apagó de repente. Como si se cortase la conexión con el resto del mundo alrededor, observé mis manos temblar, algo rojas por el frío. La visión de una pequeña Sakura llorando a solas en un cuarto de baño frío y con eco me golpeó. Y luego las miradas tan enfermas que él le había dirigido a ella en mis propias narices. No pude evitar juntar ambas imágenes en el mismo lugar. Ahora entendía _demasiadas_ cosas.

Como que Touya hubiese querido matarle, por ejemplo.

Observé a Eriol, sin ninguna expresión en especial, y todos los sonidos ambientes chocaron a la vez contra mis sienes: las luces de las farolas parpadeando, los coches pasando de vez en cuando y un destruido Eriol intentando que volviese a la realidad. Alcé la comisura, con sorna.

— No necesito saber nada más, Eriol. En serio.

Cuanto más supiese, más nítido sería el dibujo en mi cabeza, y peor lo tendría para aguantar como bien había prometido. Pero él negó.

— Claro que necesitas saber, es más, _quieres_ saber cada detalle —adivinó—. Aunque se te claven. Somos así de masocas a veces.

Aunque no sabía explicarlo, sabía que tenía razón. Sentía que necesitaba saber, y saber cada minúsculo detalle, aunque se me clavasen en el corazón y de ahí no salieran. Tal vez fuese la única forma de sentir otro dolor que no fuese el de saber que la persona que más amabas había sido dañada a tales extremos. No me importaba la gravedad, yo no se la quitaría al asunto. Si había rodado una sola lágrima por aquella mejilla él merecía una paliza. Ni más, ni menos. Así que respiré hondo, y rechacé la mano de Eriol, de pie, con su novia bajo el brazo. "Ven, vamos a casa" había dicho. No era él quien debía contarme todos los detalles, sino ella.

Sakura.

— Necesito estar solo —dije yo—. Pensar.

— Muy bien. En tu chaqueta están las llaves de mi coche. Iremos andando.

— Llámanos si nos necesitas —sonrió su novia apenada—. Vendremos de nuevo, ¿está bien?

Y yo asentí, aunque sabía que no volvería a llamarles; pronto me quedé solo, con las piernas entreabiertas sobre la arena fría y mis manos entrelazadas en medio, moradas. Solo seguí mirándolas, con la mente en blanco. Era paradójico. Lo último que quería era _pensar_.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

 _Las sábanas se alzaron por encima de su cabeza, cayendo justo para tapar a ambos como una ola de surf rompiendo contra la orilla. Y risas. Risas de un chico buscando la cintura de ella entre la oscuridad, sin prisa, revolviéndose como si todo les sobrara. Y de repente silencio. Los ojos oscuros del chico se clavaron en algún punto de la cara de ella, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, primero suave, y luego cada vez más pronunciada hacia los pómulos. Tomó una gran respiración, de rodillas sobre su cabeza. Y revolvió su pelo. Castaño. Y expiró._

 _Una segunda inspiración la sorprendió. Se movía rápido, con seguridad, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Y expiró. Ni siquiera podía sentir nada, más que aquella figura oscura alzándose sobre la que parecía ser una chica. El ruido de la saliva, el de los gemidos, y el de ambas respiraciones mezclándose. Aceleradas de golpe. Felices._

 _Simplemente esa chica era yo. La yo que nunca sería. La que solo existía aquí. En mis sueños._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Quería aclarar algo antes de seguir con esta historia ^^ soy muy consciente de que tanto en el anime como en el manga, Tomoyo está enamorada de Sakura (Al menos esa es MI percepción. He leído cosas muy homófobas al respecto) y Touya y Yukito son prácticamente pareja. Aunque he querido escribirles así por no añadir personajes nuevos que tal vez no aportasen nada a la trama además de confusión (Ya me costó añadir a Seiya, aunque nunca imaginaría al dulce Yukito como un violador :( ). Espero que no me tuvieran eso en cuenta :D**

 **Que esa es otra... ¿Qué tendrá guardado Yukito? ~~**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 _Un precioso espectáculo de cine mudo que alternaba los puntos de vista, entre la primera y la tercera. Ahora fue la chica quien agarró al chico de los hombros, cuidando sus clavículas, y dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre el colchón. Quería admirarle. Cada músculo marcado por su fina piel, ahora de gallina, como hechos por los dioses. Sonrió. Y después acercó despacio sus dedos, sin prisa, intentando que el contacto no echara chispas. Dolió, los primeros segundos. Después sintió que el chico tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y se hacía gelatina bajo su toque. Quería cuidarle, y que cada caricia fuese de puro amor y admiración hacia él. Que jamás se sintiera roto por nadie, usado, sin fuerzas. Que sintiera lo que ella llevaba dormido ahora en lo más profundo de su pecho. Ni siquiera era algo sexual. Solo era una chica amando hasta el extremo el alma de un chico, contenida en aquel cuerpo._

* * *

 **(Syaoran)**

Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me desagradaba beber sake. Primero porque Eriol no había puesto demasiadas pegas (es más, una botella apareció mágicamente en el frigorífico cuando llegué) por tratarse de una ocasión excepcional, y eso significaba que realmente debía verme como un auténtico desecho humano. Y segundo porque cuanto más bebiese, más tardaría después en poder hablar con ella. Y eso solo era retrasar lo inevitable. Escapar de los problemas, precisamente lo último que había estado haciendo toda mi vida.

Y eso mi garganta lo sabía. Se encogió con desagrado cuando el líquido corrió a través de ella, y las voces de la televisión se hicieron más simpáticas de golpe. Pronunciaban de un modo un tanto exagerado, y algo más abierto de lo que solía ser el japonés. Empezaba a tomarme menos tiempo para entender lo que decían, pero daba igual. Nada tenía sentido ahora. Posiblemente ella hubiese entendido todavía menos de la situación en la que se había visto envuelta y no se había dedicado a acabar con la primera botella de sake que encontrara. Ella era más responsable que yo. Debería haber sido yo el dañado. Ella no se lo merecía.

— Así que la has encontrado, ¿eh?—dijo una voz, paseando sus manos por el respaldo del sofá—. Pensé que sería más difícil.

Esa era la voz de… ¿Seiya?

Seguramente fuese el Sake, hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaba ni una sola gota.

— A ti te estaba yo… buscando.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se rió, y se apoyó contra el sofá muy cerca de mí. Parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado—. Qué suerte que pasara por aquí, ¿no?

— Mucha. Sí. Qué suerte.

— Qué suerte —siguió él.

— Mucha. Mucha… mucha. Suerte. Sí.

Fruncí el ceño. Él había apagado aquel aparato antes de poder darme cuenta, y se había sentado en una silla de cara a la mesa, con un cigarrillo en la boca. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, aunque tenía la impresión de ser yo.

Aquello no era sake.

— ¿Qué has…?

— No te preocupes, no te va a matar ni nada, apenas has bebido media botella — dijo, como si esa fuese la mejor respuesta del mundo. Después sacó una caja de cerillas, con extraños colores encima—. Yo también te estaba buscando, así que me alegra que estuvieses solo. No le caigo bien a tu amigo… Eh…

— Eriol.

— Eriol —asintió, sacando una de las cerillas. La movía entre sus dedos como un malabarista del Cirque du Soleil, y por alguna extraña razón no podía parar de mirarle. La cabeza del fósforo explotó tan rápido contra la caja que me sobresaltó, aunque él no hizo ningún gesto al respecto—. Cerillas. Nunca he visto ninguna quemarse hasta el final.

Yo tampoco. Cuando las encendías, siempre se acababa la llama a escasos centímetros de los dedos. Aunque los fósforos no eran para quemarse, sino para encender cosas antes de morir. Si te parabas a pensarlo podía recordarte a más de una persona.

Como a él, por ejemplo.

— ¿Tú eres una?

— ¿Eh?

La suya se había apagado, pero porque él la había soplado como a cámara lenta. Parecía muy… tranquilo para estar en una casa que no era la suya— ¿Una cerilla? —murmuró, enseñándome lo que quedaba de ella.

— Sí, bueno… Sí.

— Algo así. Las personas están un tiempo determinado de años pululando por ahí, y luego alguien enciende su mecha, hacen lo que creen que es correcto, y se marchitan—y no dejaba de tener razón, pero era difícil entenderle con aquel japonés tan mal pronunciado. Seguramente lo hiciese a propósito sabiendo que me había drogado y que no recordaría absolutamente nada después. Dudaba incluso de que estuviese sentado frente a mí—. Aunque a mí nunca me ha gustado serlo.

— No. Claro. Tú eres un… —y visualicé, moviéndose bruscamente de arriba a abajo, su tubo blanquecino entre sus dientes—. Un cigarrillo.

— Contaminado.

— Y asqueroso —añadí, sorprendido de haber sido capaz de soltarlo sin asustarme. Él solo sonrió otra vez.

— _Muy_ asqueroso —me dio la razón—. Solo hacen daño, ¿Verdad?

— Mucho…

Me sentía realmente relajado, con el punto justo de lucidez para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero sin ser consciente del todo. Quizás por eso no había sentido la necesidad de reventarle, o de decirle algo referente a Sakura o a lo sucedido. Me sorprendió que fuese él quien quisiera hablar conmigo de algo. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su apellido para llamarle como tal.

— Aunque… Yo sí sé por qué querías verme.

— Por eso me drogaste, ¿Eh? — ¿por qué mi tono sarcástico sonaba más estúpido que el suyo? —. Por miedo a que te diera una paliza. Normal…

Él solo negó, y encendió otra de sus cerillas. Aunque esta vez la punta de su cigarrillo se quemó, junto con la hierba, y todo se llenó de un humo espeso y aún más asqueroso que él cuando expiró. Todo lo hacía con calma. Como si no le importase que alguien supiese que había estado allí.

Y es que yo, en mi vida, había fumado.

— Si vine a buscarte fue porque necesitaba contártelo todo yo mismo —explicó, sin mirarme, y dejó caer las cenizas del canutillo sobre la mesa, golpeándolo con un dedo—. Pude ver como la mirabas, lo estuve pensando, y… creo que no mereces menos.

— Así que ahora te… preocupas por mí.

 _El mayordomo de la Reina de Inglaterra…_

— Digamos que… necesito hacerlo —y aspiró, de nuevo. Luego habló entre el humo—. En lo que a ti respecta… como si te mueres.

— Genial —me sentía increíblemente ligero en ese momento. Hormigueante—. El europeo necesita contarlo para sentirse mejor.

Y no solo por la droga. Era el ambiente. El humo, quizás. La forma en la que se reía y hablaba, meditando cada palabra, como si estuviesen estudiadas al milímetro. Eso no fue algo que noté en el momento, sino después, cuando ya se fue y me dejó solo con mis desvaríos. Se sorprendió de que lo llamase europeo como si con ello llevase la enfermedad más contagiosa del mundo encima. Ese acento daba verdadero asco, incluso cuando no debería importarme.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

— Syaoran, ¿Por qué?

— Hace unos años supe que me habían encendido, como a los fósforos, así que me puse Seiya. — Explicó, con tranquilidad—. Leí que significaba "ser un santo" en japonés, pero no sé si significa lo mismo que en mi país. Allí es ser demasiado bueno. Aunque tu nombre es mucho más interesante…

— ¿Y tú otro… nombre?

Todo empezaba a caerse sobre mí. Como si pesara demasiado. El sueño estaba empezando a acabar conmigo, y él debía saberlo, porque volvió a sonreír, con su cigarrillo entre los dedos.

— Hugo.

— Hugo —repetí, cruzando los dedos sobre mi estómago. Mi última imagen de él fueron sus cenizas volviendo a caer contra la mesa, despacio— Hombre de gran… espíritu.

— Aunque yo no lo era, Syaoran. Estudié un poco de japonés y compré un billete que no fuese muy caro. He oído que es muy famoso el Aokigahara por aquí.

— Solo leyendas —respondí—. No sé qué tiene que ver eso con mi… con Sakura.

No. Era demasiado pronto como para llamarla "novia", o algo similar. Las novias no se separan de sus novios de esa manera, intentando que se abran la cabeza.

— Es que… mi padre fue demasiado bueno con nosotros—confesó, algo más taciturno. Aunque yo ya no podía verle—. Y yo no quiero ir al mismo sitio que él.

— ¿Al mismo sitio que… él?

No estaba entendiendo nada, y me estaba quedando sin conocimiento. Aunque a él parecía darle igual.

— Él murió, le gustaba mucho el vino. Y nunca se acordaba de su diabetes.

— Ya… ¿Y?

¿Para qué hablaba? Me había echado alguna cosa rara en el sake (eso _suponiendo_ que _fuese_ sake) para acabar conmigo durmiendo en el sofá, sin enterarme de nada de lo que pasara a mi alrededor. Y él hablando de padres, de vino, y de bosques de suicidas. Estaba claro que estaba perdiéndome _algo_ que él quería que escuchara.

Suspiré. Su humo se me estaba clavando en los huesos, y no me estaba dejando respirar. Aunque por otro lado tenía tanto _sueño…_

— No estás loco del todo si no le cuentas a alguien por qué vas a ir al infierno —murmuró, de repente, a milímetros de mi oído. Y su áspera respiración se coló entre mi cuello y la camisa—. Eso también lo decía mamá.

— No sirve de nada si lo… drogas.

— No importa. Tú haz como que estás despierto, ¿vale?

" _De todas formas no podría haberlo hecho si lo estabas de verdad"_

¿Por qué no? Ni que hubiese sido el culpable de mi creciente tristeza. Tenía _todo_ el derecho a pedirme un favor. Y yo todo el mío a no concedérselo, claro. Aunque no lo hice. Mi último gesto hacia él fue un tímido encogimiento de hombros, para después caer en el sueño más profundo que había tenido nunca. No sabía qué había tomado aquella noche, pero dejé de pensar. En Sakura, en Seiya, y en todo lo que tuviese que ver con dolor y personas que se comportaban como animales. No obstante, seguí notando aquella respiración en el cuello. Demasiado fría para mí, me hizo soñar completamente en negro. Sin escuchar la única voz que nunca salía de mi mente, por muy tarde que fuese.

La de mi persona favorita en el mundo.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

Miré a mi hermano, nerviosa, y de vuelta al documento entre mis manos. Como hubiese cenado con él de no ser por el pequeño _incidente_ con Syaoran, quiso compensarme de algún modo viniendo él mismo a casa, y respondiendo a todo lo que necesitara saber. No me sorprendía de él, pero sí que me parecía extraño que hubiese cambiado de idea respecto a que papá también estuviese presente. Estaba claro que él no sabía nada de todo esto, y que él se sentía demasiado culpable como para contárselo mirándole a los ojos.

Dudó un momento si era prudente preguntar, pero el nerviosismo lo venció, como siempre:

— ¿Y… bien?

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Una… denuncia formal.

 _Una denuncia formal…_

— No…

— No es tan malo como parece, Sakura…

— No —repetí, y esta vez lo miré fijamente a los ojos—. Esto no se hace así. Te dije que no me gustaba que hicieran todo por mí. _No soy una niña, Touya._

Aunque después lo dudé. En el fondo de mí seguía siendo esa niña que necesitaba que la protegiesen de sus propios fantasmas, escondida bajo sus sábanas imaginarias y esperando a que se hiciera de día para que ninguno pudiera alcanzar. Su hermanito siempre había sido el mismo que la había asustado, pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Lo que la asustaba no era lo que podía oír sobre el fantasma, sino lo que no sabía de él.

Aunque de lo que sí podía estar bien segura, era de que, niña o no, él no debería haber movido un dedo sin hablar conmigo primero. Era una persona, al fin y al cabo. Me merecía dar mi opinión sobre algo que recaía directamente en mí. En sus ojos podía ver la desesperación, así que intenté respirar hondo y dejar que se explicase. Él solo tomó aire con fuerza y se quedó mirando el papel entre mis manos.

— No quieras sentir jamás lo que sentí yo cuando hice eso, es algo horrible — murmuró, y pestañeó varias veces para no llorar; mi corazón se partió un poquito viéndole así—. Que la persona que más quieres sufra de esa… manera…

— Touya…

— Y sé que tienes razón, que no debería haber hecho nada sin haberte dejado tu tiempo para hacerte a la idea, pero… —y volvió a respirar, con fuerza, temblando en el proceso—. No podía soportar la idea de que tuvieses que verle la cara otra vez.

— Eso no sería un problema —dije, intentando calmarle de alguna forma. Él alzó la ceja, visiblemente confundido—. Apenas le dejaste cara que pudiera ver.

— Sabes a lo que me refería.

— Lo sé, y por eso te perdonaré. No iba a dejarte solo si él quisiera denunciar sus heridas, no soy tan mala —Sonreí. Él era el que ahora parecía un niño pequeño y desprotegido, mirando sus manos, incómodo, sin saber dónde meter la cabeza. Así que no me lo pensé y agarré sus muñecas, recordando las palabras que el profesor había dicho antes de despedirnos: "No estaría mal que intentaras comprobar por ti misma que el miedo solo está en tu cabeza"—. Te quiero mucho, hermanito.

— Uhm… Yo… también.

»Pero solo un poco, no te acostumbres.

Y puso los ojos en blanco, tirando de sus manos y del papel para guardarlo entre sus documentos del trabajo, para tirarlos lejos de nosotros. El Touya molesto había vuelto, y no sabía si eso acababa de alegrarme o no.

— ¿Qué tal está el mocoso? —Preguntó entonces, como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea—. Tengo entendido que pasó unas cuantas horas semi-inconsciente en el parque…

— Eriol solo me contó que le dejó las llaves de su coche para que volviera cuando quisiera, que necesitaba estar solo —me encogí de hombros—. Tal vez se esté pensando lo de volver o no a dirigirme la palabra.

— No creo que sea eso —reflexionó—. Ese mocoso está realmente enamorado de ti, no se iría ni aunque intentases matarle.

 _¡Oh! ¿En serio?_

 _Pues no estuve demasiado lejos que digamos…_

— Eriol durmió aquí anoche, así que nadie ha visto a Syaoran desde ayer.

— Pensaba pasarme por su casa antes de volver, hay algo que le debo —sonrió, revolvió mi pelo, y se levantó de un solo salto, con su maletín mágicamente colgado de entre sus dedos—. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

— ¿Le debes algo a Syaoran? Qué raro…

— Cosas de hermanos mayores, no te metas —torció los labios, mirando a otro lado—. Me iré antes de que supongas cosas absurdas. ¿Puedo dejarte sola sin que intentes matar a nadie, monstruo?

— ¡Repite eso! — _¿Quieres pelea? Mira mis puños en guardia, hermanito, soy invencible_ — ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

— ¡Hasta mañana, monstruo! —volvió a hablar, con esa típica vocecita que tan de quicio me sacaba. Y después se fue tal como había entrado, cerrando la puerta sin que encajase del todo—. Está mucho mejor, no dejes que coma demasiado —dijo de lejos, y Eriol emitió un pequeño "por supuesto" de complicidad—. Si no lo haces, acabará con todo lo que tengas en la despensa en un solo día… ¡Es una cerda comiendo!

— ¡Touya!

— Me pasaré por tu casa antes de irme a trabajar, espero no encontrarme nada raro.

— Es una casa normal —sonrió Eriol a través de la rendija en la puerta—. No habrá nada raro.

Él solo negó, mirando a través de la rendija, seguramente, cerrando un ojo, y encajando la puerta segundos después. Touya siempre sería un hermano difícil de descifrar.

— Eso espero.


	10. Capítulo 10

**La verdad, no he escrito muchas historias cambiando tanto de narrador, soy más de escribir en tercera persona (y de hecho, siento que esto está quedando algo raro, no sé :/) pero cuando empecé a escribirla necesitaba que cada personaje dijese lo que pensaba por sí mismo. De todas formas, la razón por la que sigo escribiendo esto no ha cambiado, y eso es lo que cuenta** **. ¿Alguna vez habías tenido un sueño similar al de Sakura, que no pudiste interpretar del todo? ^^**

 **Quiero agradecer muchisísimo a cada una de esas personas que se anima a leerme, regalándome un poquito de su tiempo, y que me ayudan _tanto_ sin saberlo. Espero sinceramente que esta historia pueda servir para algo. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **(Eriol)**

— ¿Estás… seguro?

Touya negó. Tenía las mangas a la altura de los bíceps, y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Había estado la última media hora llamando a la puerta, y lo encontré justo a tiempo para agarrarle antes de que me la tirase abajo. Tal vez el silencio al otro lado lo asustó demasiado, porque Syaoran no era alguien de sueño muy pesado. Además, y por si fuera poco, había visto a Seiya salir del portal con las solapas de la camisa a la altura de la orejas y una sonrisa de satisfacción por toda la cara. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza pasar por casa, con tal de dejarle solo, y ahora me sentía culpable. Aquel loco era capaz de cualquier cosa solo por ver al mayor de los Kinomoto perder la cabeza.

Tomé aire antes de girar por última vez la llave dentro de la cerradura, y él hizo presión para entrar antes que yo. Se quedó parado, sin habla, mirando los restos de una varilla de incienso encima de la mesa y un tapete de fieltro morado lleno de cartas encima. Alineadas, rodeadas de velas, con la cabeza de Syaoran justo encima de ellas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pie a cabeza.

— ¿Está…?

— ¡No seas exagerado! —se quejó, reaccionando en ese momento. Lo primero que hizo por Syaoran fue apartar las velas de su cara, apagándolas—. Solo está… desmayado, o algo así. ¿Sabía leer las cartas?

— N-no… no lo sé…

Él solo cerró sus manos contra la mesa, moviéndose en sueños. Ya no tenía la chaqueta que le había llevado la noche anterior, y su pelo estaba totalmente enredado. Por no hablar de que su camisa estaba colgada de la puerta de su habitación, a metros de él, al lado de sus zapatos, con un nudo que unía a ambos por los cordones. Touya dudó entre moverle o no, pero finalmente no tuvo que hacerlo, porque él alzó la cabeza.

Las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas eran completamente negras.

— ¿Qué… pasó aquí, chico? —susurró, con cuidado, cayendo de rodillas a sus pies. Syaoran solo pestañeó un par de veces, desorientado—. ¿Te… hizo daño… también?

La luz de la única vela encendida se apagó, de golpe, por el viento que entraba entre las cortinas. Se sobresaltó cuando encendí las luces y se encontró semidesnudo delante de nosotros. Como si el frío lo golpease de repente. En la pared frente a él habían dibujado un gran trece, con una caligrafía tan cuidada como la de la nota, con algo parecido al carbón. Estaba demasiado perdido, y no es que la cara de Touya diera demasiada paz. Parecía que le hubiesen hecho daño a él mismo, por cómo le observaba. Syaoran se asustó cuando quiso agarrar sus mejillas, pero en seguida dejó de temblar; él solo quería limpiarle las lágrimas.

— Vi… a Seiya salir de este… edificio —le explicó, midiendo su reacción—. Tu amigo ya me… dijo que… te había contado… todo.

Syaoran volvió a abrir los ojos como platos, y siguió llorando, amargamente, como seguramente llevaba haciendo toda la noche. No quería ni imaginar qué era lo que tenía que estar pasando por su mente ahora. Solo con imaginar a Tomoyo en el mismo sitio, el corazón se me había puesto del revés. Definitivamente él era demasiado fuerte si había dejado que ese hombre saliera vivo de casa. Estaba claro que solo alguien tan retorcido podría haber estado aquí antes que nosotros. Aunque había algo que no entendía del todo.

¿Por qué quitarse también la camisa y los zapatos?

— ¿Seiya estuvo… aquí? —Preguntó, después de un rato, despegándose una carta de la cara—. Yo solo recuerdo sentarme aquí, y… y beber sake. Creo que me pasé.

Eso no podía ser sake, el alcohol no te hacía olvidar a ese nivel. Touya se adelantó a mi (otra ve) agarrando la botella de la mesa y observando el líquido moverse contra la luz. No había diferencia alguna con el sake.

— Esto no es sake, Syaoran. Está claro que quería que estuvieses… tranquilito un rato— y agarró la carta de sus manos, para observarla con detenimiento. Era un esqueleto encorvado sobre algunas cabezas humanas—. Lo que no entiendo es para qué.

— Está claro ¿no? —me extrañaba que Touya no hubiese caído en la cuenta tan rápido como yo—. Si Seiya aparecía frente a Syaoran con toda su lucidez iba a terminar lo que tú empezaste, Touya.

— Pero… Solo le leyó las cartas, ¿no?

¿Allanó una casa con su inquilino dentro para leer solo unas cartas del tarot?

Demasiado simple para él.

—Aparentemente —dijo Syaoran—. No necesitaba quitarme la camisa para eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿No fue… cosa tuya?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! —chilló, ofendido—. Yo aún tenía mi chaqueta puesta cuando abrí la botella en la cocina.

— ¿ _Esa_ chaqueta? —señaló la estantería contra la pared, tapada casi en su totalidad por ella, a punto de caerse. Syaoran asintió, y Touya soltó un pequeño gruñido—. Ese…loco. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Matarte?

Él solo negó, alejándose de él con cuidado, para levantarse. Se tambaleó un poco, pero rápidamente logró el control sobre él mismo, y caminó hacia mí con pasos algo irregulares. Lo que había en sus ojos era Kolh esparcido de forma irregular a lo largo de sus mejillas. No seguía ningún dibujo en especial, así que supuse que no tenía importancia alguna. También había dibujado algunas líneas en su pecho y hombros que no supe identificar como caracter chino o japonés. Si Touya no lo había hecho ya es que eran solo eso, rayas.

Clavó los dedos en mis hombros, y me lanzó la mirada más aterradora que había visto jamás. Ese no era el mismo Syaoran que había visto en el parque llorando como un niño la noche anterior.

— Ese hombre es un psicópata, quiere que me vuelva loco también—articuló, casi sin voz. Touya se alzó en ese mismo instante sobre su cabeza, como un fantasma—. Y no sé qué tiene pensado hacer, pero lo de las cartas me parece demasiado extraño…

— Tal vez crea en esas cosas —sugirió Touya, encogiéndose se hombros. Syaoran se giró con un solo pie—. Si te hizo algo o no, no podemos saberlo si no te acuerdas de nada.

— Sí podemos —intervine, y ambos me miraron a la vez—. Un examen médico… ¿no, Touya?

— No entraba entre mis opciones — se quejó Syaoran.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que te toquen… _ahí_?—se rió Touya, cruzándose de brazos. Ahora parecía más tranquilo—. No tienes que preocuparte. Tampoco iban a encontrar _gran cosa._

Y lo miró de arriba abajo, sin mover la cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás… insinuando, Kinomoto? —Sus venas se estaban hinchando en el cuello, y Touya solo negó — Si estás tratando de reírte de mí por… algo… —lo señaló.

Y el otro en algún momento de descuido me guiñó el ojo. _Estaba tratando de tranquilizarle._

— Ni siquiera hará falta reírse de ti por algo —Admitió, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, y girándose de cara a la salida—. Tú ya te humillas con tu propia existencia, mocoso.

— ¡Oh! ¿Lo has oído, Eriol? —Se quejó, rojo, cuando él ya estaba cruzando el marco de la puerta. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños de nuevo—. Hay veces que quisiera matarlo yo mismo, te lo juro…

— ¡Anda, Syaoran, no seas tan cobarde! —sonreí—. Vístete y vamos a comprobar qué fue lo que pasó en realidad, te esperamos fuera.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

El profesor frunció el ceño, y cerró su pluma con un pequeño "Click". Era su hora de comer, pero habíamos decidido quedarnos en su despacho porque, al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre. Si tengo que ser sincera, no pensaba acabar aquí tantas sesiones seguidas, pero hablar con él de determinadas cosas era como contárselas a un padre (que además, sabía mucho de psicología). Habían pasado demasiadas cosas anoche como para no hablar de ninguna de ellas. Sacó un libro enorme en el que podía leerse "Los sueños, ¿Qué son realmente?", y lo abrió por la mitad, buscando una página en concreto.

— ¿De qué se asusta? Yo también he soñado alguna vez con sexo —habló, sin mirarme—. En tercera persona, además.

— ¿Y bien?

Alzó la vista, por encima de sus gafas, y después volvió a caer; Seguía pasando las páginas una a una con detenimiento.

—Estoy intentando encontrar algo para enseñártelo, pero sigue, por favor.

— Esta mañana… Eriol estaba desayunando con Tomoyo en la cocina. —recordé—. Le dije que así se llamaban mis amigos, ¿verdad?

— Ajá —murmuró.

— Y me recibieron con una sonrisa muy extraña, no sé. Creo que me odian un poco por hacerle daño a Syaoran.

— La gente no odia a nadie sin ningún motivo.

— Bueno, es que…. Sí que había uno.

Y uno muy poco común, la verdad. Todavía podía recordarlo como si lo estuviese viviendo. Sus ojos marrones, miedosos, con la misma mirada dulce que llevaba dedicándome desde que nos conocimos, y la forma en la que, después de cerrar los ojos, acercó su respiración a la mía. En ese momento estaba en el suelo, y podía sentir las piedrecitas clavándose en mi nuca. Aunque no me importó demasiado, porque uno de mis deseos se estaba haciendo realidad: Syaoran estaba besándome por voluntad propia y sin que nadie le amenazase. Como si fuese alguien especial.

Aunque la sensación fue otra. Tenía los labios secos, y no quería que él los tocara.

— ¡Aquí está! — Sonrió—. Por fin.

Aquel hormigueo en el pecho había aparecido justo en aquel momento. Y no sé cómo, había conseguido no solo levantar a Syaoran un poco sobre mí, sino que lo había dejado caer lejos sin ser consciente de donde o cómo podría caer. Cuando le vi empezar a sangrar en el suelo con los ojos cerrados no supe si quería o no salir corriendo. Aunque no hubiese podido tampoco. Touya apareció de la nada para agarrar mis hombros y masajearlos. Sentí que algo de mí se había roto haciendo algo como aquello. Haciéndole daño a él.

Las pastas del libro eran brillantes y con un tacto especial, cuando lo levanté de la mesa. A pocos párrafos del final, podía leerse una última frase, que lo resumía todo a la perfección: "En conclusión, lo sueños no son más que una forma más de exteriorizar nuestros anhelos más profundos. Aquellos que el consciente no quiere ver, por alguna razón".

—… ¿Deseos?

— No vas a poder negarme que dentro de ti exista el deseo de que algo así pasara.

Mis mejillas se volvieron del color de mi té en ese momento. Estaba segura (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) de saber quién era ese chico castaño de dulces ojos marrones, y de lo que realmente aquel sueño significaba para mí. Pero que lo adivinase tan fácilmente me sorprendió. Había podido leer que soñar con sexo era signo de frustración. Tal vez esa parte de mí que seguía sin entender nada lo hubiese provocado. Llevábamos casi una semana y no había conseguido responder a ninguna de mis preguntas, a pensar de ser uno de los mejores psicólogos que había conocido. Aunque en seguida entendí por qué.

Los psicólogos no servían para dártelo todo hecho.

— Yo no puedo… tener ese tipo de cosas —me quejé, realmente indignada—. Yo no soy _así._

— ¿ _Así_ … cómo?

— No lo sé —no quería, en realidad. No quería tener que decirle el asco que me daba. Seguramente lo ofendería, tratándose de alguien tan liberal—. Solo no me gusta.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo — se rió—. Relacionas _todo_ el sexo con _esa_ situación, ¿Verdad? Solo hay que verte la cara de asco, señorita.

Pestañeé, rápidamente. Aquel hombre debió ser detective en lugar de profesor.

Ganaría mucho más, desde luego.

— Seguramente te dio asco también saber que hubiese soñado con sexo alguna vez—siguió—, o que incluso lo hubiese tenido.

Y en realidad me daba igual que lo tuviese o no, pero era como si me retorcieran el estómago de golpe. No era como si lo odiase. Pero había una pequeña parte de mí que veía a todos como unos sádicos. Por buscar su propio placer en el cuerpo del otro, y enorgullecerse. Como si estuviesen locos.

Jamás buscaría placer en el cuerpo de nadie. No era gracioso estar en el otro lado.

— El placer no es malo. Es algo natural, un mecanismo puesto ahí para incentivar la procreación y la perpetuación de la especie. Que no lo usemos de _esa_ … _forma_ no es malo siempre y cuando no haga daño a nadie.

— Ya.

Seiya debía tener muchas ganas de _procrear_ , por lo que se ve.

— Puedes llevar como ejercicio pendiente tener en cuenta esto si surge el tema. Nos veremos el lunes aquí mismo, ¿no?

Y me lanzó una amable sonrisa, cuando asentí.

" _nos veremos en clase más tarde entonces, señorita Kinomoto_ "

Ni siquiera había podido contarle la forma en la que había tocado a Touya, pero no habría sido capaz de cambiar de tema después de soltarme todo aquello. Ciertamente, muy en el fondo de mí, yo aún deseaba no ser la yo de ahora, sino una distinta, sin miedo. Que mirase a los ojos a aquel dulce chico de mirada ámbar y le cuidase con él y _cada persona en este mundo_ se merecía. Con delicadeza. Como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Quizás era porque me sentía como si me hubiesen dejado caer desde un décimo piso sin protecciones.

Ojalá Seiya hubiese sabido ver eso. Los trocitos de mí contra el suelo. Tal vez se le encogiese un poco el corazón. Yo aún tenía la esperanza de que tuviese uno.

 _No me gustaba admirar a personas vacías._

* * *

 **(Touya)**

— ¿En qué piensas, Touya?

No recuerdo en qué momento aquel mocoso alcanzó el nivel de confianza necesario para llamarme únicamente Touya, pero eso ahora no importaba demasiado. Me agradaba saber que Sakura no había estado sola en ningún momento gracias a ellos, y mejor aún, que hubiera podido desahogarse. Lo último que esperaba encontrarme después de llevar a mi hermana a casa era a Yukito con _algo_ que aportar a todo esto, por mínimo que fuera. No quiso decirme de qué se trataba, pero sabía que no estaba jugando.

Él _nunca_ jugaba cuando ponía _esa_ cara.

— ¿Touya? —volvió a decir, con una pequeña sonrisilla. Yo solo lo miré—. Estás preocupado por Li, ¿No es así?

Entre otras cosas. No iba a poder soportar otro abuso más, fuera quien fuese. Aunque tenía que reconocer, sin que nadie me escuchase decirlo en alto, que ese chico era especial. Su forma de sacarme de quicio haciendo _nada_ era asombrosa. No todos los días tenía que darle a alguien la razón por algo.

— Syaoran no es un chico al que se hunda con facilidad —habló, sin importar si lo estaba o no escuchando. Tenía una forma rara de leer mentes a la que yo aún no me había acostumbrado—. Estoy seguro de que no se asustará lo más mínimo si ese sujeto lo tocó _un poquito_.

Alcé las cejas, saliendo definitivamente de mis pensamientos.

— _Un poquito_ —repetí, con la misma entonación que él— no deja de ser un abuso, chico.

— Eso ya lo sé. No lo decía por eso.

— ¿Y entonces?

Alguien caminó frente a nosotros arrastrando su silla de ruedas, y él guardó silencio unos segundos, haciéndose el interesante (no lo sé, la verdad). Creo que aprovechaba que sus ojos brillaran con la luz para crear ese ambiente tétrico de las películas de suspense. Sentía las pulsaciones por las nubes.

— Syaoran ya se siente _violado_ , de alguna forma—explicó, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—. Sakura es _parte_ de él —y sonrió, de medio lado, mirándome de reojo—. Aunque tú, como buen hermano mayor que eres, no quieras verlo, ella tiene esa capacidad. Puede ganarse el corazón de las personas más frías y orgullosas.

Eso ya lo sabía. Y no porque fuese su hermano mayor precisamente.

— Y vas a decirme que ese es el caso de ese mocoso, y que debería dejar de fastidiarle tanto y tomarlo algo más en serio, ¿No? —él asintió—. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero sigue habiendo algo en él que no me gusta.

— ¿El qué?

Eriol ni siquiera se movió, pero yo reconozco que me asusté bastante notando aquella voz tan irritante justo encima de mi cabeza. Con un algodón sobre el brazo, Syaoran había llegado sin hacer ruido y se había parado a escucharnos como si tal cosa. Ahora se veía algo más lúcido, aunque no demasiado. Todavía tenía esa mirada perdida que habíamos encontrado hace unas horas en su casa.

Como si fuese, pero no fuese Syaoran al mismo tiempo.

— Es de muy mal gusto estar escuchando las conversaciones privadas de los demás.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta —me ignoró, sentándose entre nosotros. Su amigo solo agarró una de sus rodillas, intentando tranquilizarlo—. Hay algo que no te gusta… de mí, ¿no?

» _Por eso me odias tanto._

No era odio. Es más: ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Solo había alguien dentro de mí que me dijera que no bajase la guardia. Él aún no había dicho lo que yo necesitaba escuchar. Y se sentía como si no lo pensase. _Como si no fuese para ella._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Jejeje. Queria celebrar la llegada de este puente (y que acabé mis exámenes esta semana) subiendo un nuevo capítulo ^^ Suena un poco raro imaginarse a Akame tal y como la conocemos (Por si no se notó, también hice un pequeño crossover con Akame ga kill, aunque algo sutil ^^) escuchando rock and roll es un tanto raro xD pero de alguna forma tenía que unir a esos dos. Además... ¿De qué está huyendo tanto Seiya, si supuestamente le da igual todo? Quería hacerle una pequeña encerrona como su escritora que soy, je,je,je.**

 **Puede parecer que el contador de visitantes es solo un número más, pero para mí es mucho más que eso ^^ es alguien a quien le llamó la atención mi historia por algo en especial, y decidió entrar en ella. Gracias :D**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **(Seiya)**

" _En realidad no fue para tanto. Su hermano llegó en lo mejor"_

" _¿Sabías que esto pasaría, verdad?"_

" _¿Que podrías escucharme perfectamente? Por supuesto"_

— Pensé que tal vez podías venir conmigo a una fiesta temática mañana por la noche. Es mi día libre—dijo, sentándose encima de mis exámenes por corregir, y dejándome un pequeño beso en la frente. _Ella era así_ —. Estoy segura de que te quedaría genial el look rockero estadounidense de los años cincuenta.

" _Eres un hijo de puta"_

" _Vaya, Syaoran. El sake te suelta la lengua, ¿Eh?"_

" _Acaba con lo que tengas que contar, no tengo ganas de verte tanto tiempo la cara"_

" _¿El qué? Tenía las bragas por los tobillos y era completamente virgen, ¿De verdad quieres detalles?"_

— _¿Seiya? ¿Me estás escuchando?_

— ¿Eh? _— ¿Para qué mentir, no?—._ Ni un poquito.

" _Vas a arrepentirte de haberte fijado en ella, idiota"_

— ¡Seiya! Estoy tratando de pasar algo de tiempo con mi desastre de novio, ¿no podías 4colaborar un poco? —sonrió, a centímetros de mi cara. Ni siquiera sus labios pintados con efecto degradado consiguieron tentarme—. Es el cumpleaños de Akame, y ese chico de los ojos verdes quería darle una sorpresa, así que…

Pero yo ya no la oía. No me esperaba encontrarme con un mocoso con los huevos tan bien puestos como los suyos.

" _No me amenaces, Syaoran, no me conoces"._

" _Me da igual quien seas, o lo que hayas hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Te has metido con la persona que más quiero"_

" _Oh, qué… tierno. En serio"_

 _Asqueroso._

" _Mira, Seiya, Hugo, o quien seas"_ habló, sobre mi voz, alzándose del respaldo del sofá, primero el resto de su cuerpo, y después la cabeza. Luchaba contra él mismo, podía verlo. " _No estoy bromeando. Touya te va a encontrar, y te va a dar una paliza, donde sea que te escondas"_

" _Créeme. No tendrás que preocuparte por mí nunca más"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Que esta era mi última parada, Syaoran. Necesitaba asegurarme de que había hecho el suficiente daño antes de irme"_

Mi última parada. Que difícil era decir eso cuando se tenía la imagen de una pequeña diosa como era Kagome sonriendo sin flaquear, y rogando por un simple momento de atención. Nunca se enfadaba, ni se alteraba, ni trataba de saber qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente. Ella solo decía que mientras pudiera verme sería feliz. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que yo sentía en realidad por Syaoran. Era demasiado buena para alguien como yo.

— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Irás?

¿Ir… a dónde?

— Por supuesto —y sellé mi promesa con un pequeño beso en sus labios—. A donde quieras.

— ¿En serio? Tenía entendido que tú… odiabas los disfraces… ¿no?

 _Después de esa noche ya todo dará igual_ , pensé. _Considerémoslo una despedida formal._

— No importa —Sonreí, y ella me imitó. Sus ojos brillaban demasiado—. Creo que mereces que tu desastre de novio sea un poco más considerado contigo. Siempre lo estás protegiendo de todo.

— ¡Anda ya! —saltó de la mesa, tirando toda las hojas al suelo. Era propio de ella ser tan sumamente torpe. Seguramente se arrepentiría a los dos segundos y volvería para recogerlo todo—. Estuve a esto —unió sus dedos pulgar e índice, y me los enseñó— de llamar a ese chico y decirle que no contara con nosotros. Nunca te he visto bailar, pero seguro que estás tan guapo como en las fotos que trajiste de España.

Espera. Espera, _Espera._ ¿Bailar?

Ella no había dicho nada de bailar, ¿O sí?

— Quieta ahí, yo no…

— ¡Ah, no! — se rió, tirando de mis manos. La silla en la que estaba se fue a tomar viento también—. Ya no vale echarse atrás. Me has dado tu palabra.

Ja. _Mi palabra,_ decía. _Como si valiera para algo "mi palabra"._

— Pero… ¿Bailar qué?—. Estaba seguro de que si la cumpleañera era Akame, nada bueno podría salir de ahí.

Estaba demasiado loca.

— Jailhouse Rock, de Elvis presley, claro—Oh, Bueno. _Podría haber sido_ peor. Seguro que no se sabía ninguna otra canción de esa época que pudiera bailar—. No es muy romántica, pero encaja a la perfección con el Hard Rock Café. Ese chico dijo que Yukito había accedido a alquilarnos el local por una noche, ahora que apenas iba gente a tomar algo.

— … Ya.

Tampoco esperaba menos de él. Después de todo, a él nunca le había gustado trabajar allí, y dejarnos el local por una noche (y cobrar por ello) era como su sueño hecho realidad. En algún momento él me había contado que había estudiado física con la intención de dar clases en algún sitio. Su figura de espaldas a una pizarra era una imagen muy diferente a la de un encargado en un club de noche.

— No pienses en eso, no importa demasiado—dijo, de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Había recogido todos mis exámenes y los había colocado en orden encima de mi escritorio, en un momento de descuido por mi parte—. No fue tu culpa.

" _Me pegaron una paliza y después me echaron toda la culpa a mí, en ese restaurante solo hay salvajes"_ le había dicho en realidad, para que no se preocupara. Aunque me había sentido un poco culpable después, cuando ella, ingenua, sacó su botiquín y empezó a curarme las heridas de la mejilla. No entendía cómo es que podía quererme tanto si solo conocía una pequeña parte de mí. El amor es ciego, eso decían.

— No creo que sea muy buena idea que yo aparezca por allí, Kagome.

— Yukito no está invitado, no habrá problemas—trató de animarme. Aunque no era él quien me preocupaba realmente—. Además. Irás como mi acompañante formal, no van a echarte así como así.

De eso no podía dudar. Kagome parecía una princesita frágil y tranquila, pero si alguien la hacía enfadar se convertía en su peor pesadilla. Ya había dicho antes que conmigo jamás se había enfadado, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana Akame o de cualquiera de su familia cuando trató de decirle que yo no era el mejor hombre con el que vivir. Aunque intentaba no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que ella lo había arriesgado todo por mí, porque entonces nunca podría irme. Y sinceramente no sé qué sería peor.

La otra opción era una de las palizas de Touya, o la cárcel, o vete tú a saber qué. Kagome se moriría de la pena de todas formas.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

—Mira quién está ahí esperándote, Sakura—Sonrió Tatsumi, señalándolo sin que se notase. Syaoran estaba apoyado contra el muro de las verjas de la universidad, con su jersey y su bufanda verde, buscando _algo_ con la mirada—. Está más que claro con quién piensas ir mañana a la fiesta.

— Yo no te he dicho que fuese a ir a esa _fiesta_ —aunque supiese que lo de Syaoran había sido un error, eso no quitaba que ella no buscase algo distinto de él. No quería estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños—. Va detrás de Syaoran, y eso no es que me agrade.

— A ti lo que no te agrada es que él fuese tras ella —se burló y, aunque me costase admitirlo, había dado en el clavo. No sería tan raro que Syaoran fuese detrás de una chica tan… perfecta—. Se nota que te mueres por él.

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas. Había dicho eso justo cuando él se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me sentía la única entre tanta gente, siendo perforada por aquella mirada ámbar que tanto me gustaba. Ni Tatsumi agitando sus manos frente a mí consiguió hacerme salir del trance. Hoy Syaoran estaba especialmente guapo.

— Tal vez no sea tan mala idea lo de esa fiesta—murmuré, sin pensar, y Tatsumi me movió de un empujón en el hombro. Pronto entendí por qué me sentía la única allí: ahora lo era—. ¿¡Qué haces!?

— Ve a por él —dijo, bajito, cerca de mi oído; temblé por un pequeño escalofrío—. Solo imagínatelo con una chaqueta de cuero y el flequillo engominado. Moviéndose con Jailhouse Rock de Elvis, tal vez…

Lo hacía. Eso llevaba haciendo desde que me había hablado de la fiesta temática que quería organizar para declararse por fin a su queridísima Akame. Por fin había admitido que estaba loco por ella, y eso demostraba en parte la confianza que había entre nosotros. Claro que lo había imaginado, sobre la pista del Hard Rock Café, con los ojos brillantes a la luz de los focos, y esa sonrisa que me hacía olvidarme de mi nombre. Lo único que me hacía dar un paso atrás era la idea de que él intentase tocarme otra vez, y fuese todavía peor. No quería acabar por romperle algo solo por quererme. _No era justo para él_.

— Sin duda sería el más guapo de la fiesta.

— ¿Y? —eso para él debía ser suficiente, por lo que se veía—. ¿A qué estás esperando?

— No… no lo sé.

A que se moviera, tal vez. Dudó un poco, pero después de comprender que no podía moverme de donde estaba, guardó su nariz debajo de la bufanda y las manos en los bolsillos, y empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección. Hasta ese momento, Tatsumi había estado agarrando mis hombros, pero ahora el traidor me había dejado sola ante el peligro, no sin antes susurrarme, muy bajito, un "Será a las ocho y media, no llegues tarde". Cuando quise darme cuenta, la distancia entre nosotros eran escasos centímetros que fácilmente podría haberse comido con un paso más. Aunque agradecí que no lo hiciera.

— Hola. Vine para invitarte a comer algo —dijo, después de mirarme a los ojos un rato. Ahora que podía verle más de cerca, noté sus ojos algo morados de no haber dormido, tal vez—. Hoy estás muy guapa.

— Tú… también.

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

 _¿Pero qué tonterías estás… diciendo, Sakura?_

— Gracias, supongo —sonrió, sacando una mano de su bolsillo para enseñarme su palma, como si quisiera que la agarrara—. No tengo mucho tiempo, quedé con Eriol después, así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿no crees?

— Claro —asentí, cogiendo a duras penas su mano. Noté que estaban templadas esta vez, pero tan suaves como siempre. Apretó con fuera mis dedos y guardó ambas manos en su bolsillo de nuevo. Ni siquiera me molesté en soltarle. _Era agradable_ —. ¿No estás… enfadado conmigo?

— Eso ya no importa —se encogió de hombros, tan tranquilo—. Lo único que quiero es que sonrías. Si él es tu felicidad yo no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿… Él?

— Tatsumi, ¿no?

» _He visto cómo te mira, Sakura._

Oh. _Ese_ era el brillo que había visto en sus ojos de lejos. Tristeza.

Genial. Ahora él pensaba que le había rechazado por que en realidad estaba enamorada de Tatsumi, como si su beso hubiese sido un gesto muy fuera de lugar. Eso era peor que enfadarse conmigo por haberle hecho caer al suelo con tanta fuerza, imagino. No sabía cómo iba a decirle que habría sido en mejor primer beso de la historia de no ser por… _eso._

Pero no podía contarle algo así. No aún. Sin saber cómo reaccionaría él ante algo así, o cómo me miraría después. En el fondo lo sabía. Pero era esa estúpida inseguridad la que me mordía la lengua por mí. Querría haberme lanzado a su cuello y demostrarle lo _mucho_ que me habían gustado sus labios suaves y lentos.

Pero _claro_. Ese _estúpido_ miedo.

— Él me confesó hoy que llevaba enamorado de Akame desde el día en que se conocieron cuando los presentaste—expliqué, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me creyera. Él paró en seco, sin mirarme—. Me miraba así porque accedí a hacerle un favor. Es un chico al que le cuesta mucho pedir ayuda cuando lo necesita.

— ¿Y ese favor es…?

— Quería que bailara con él. Dijo algo así como que dos torpes hacían el ridículo mejor que uno —sonreí. Aunque al principio no le había parecido muy convincente, pronto puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió caminando, igual de serio—. Mañana Akame cumple 22 años y él quería organizar una fiesta temática para ella.

— ¿Temática? —asentí, aunque él no me vio— ¿Vais a vestiros todos de rockeros y chicas pop art de los años cincuenta y bailar Jailhouse Rock debajo de un enorme foco de luz? —¿Tan predecible era? No se notaba _nada_ que Akame adorara esa época en especial—. Tatsumi debe estar _muy_ enamorado para hacer algo así. Sobre todo si es _tan_ torpe como tú.

— Pues a mí me parece muy romántico, y pienso ayudarle —él me miró de reojo, solo un segundo. El suficiente como para saber que eso le había dolido un poco—. Aunque sea _tan_ torpe. Nunca ante me había pedido ayuda para algo y no quiero fallarle.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y no dijo nada hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurante italiano donde había querido entrar esta vez. Se dedicó a observarme lo que para mí fueron horas, tranquilo, antes de empujar la puerta.

— Siempre tan… tú.

Y buscó con la mirada un sitio libre en el que sentarnos. Yo y mis ganas de dar lo mejor de mí por las personas realmente importantes para mí. Debía referirse a eso. No sabía si ahora él seguía pensando que Tatsumi y yo estábamos enamorados, pero no quise preguntárselo. Me parecía una forma muy tonta de estropear el momento, después de haber encontrado un ambiente tan romántico tras la puerta de cristales coloreados de azul cielo.

Esperó a que me sentara, y luego él tiró de la silla que había justo en frente y se dejó caer en ella despreocupadamente. Había dos cartas en la mesa, así que no nos miramos por un rato. Había sido una respuesta tan rara que no sabía qué decir a eso. Simplemente seguía viéndome como la misma _yo_ de _siempre._ Aunque la yo de siempre nunca lo hubiese hecho sufrir de aquella forma. Él debía saber el verdadero porqué, aunque no supiese exactamente cómo empezar una conversación como esa. No era tan _fácil_ como lo hacían ver todos.

—Si sigues mirándome de esa forma me vas a desgastar la cara, Sakura—dijo al mucho rato, alzando sus ojos por encima de la carta un segundo; los colores se subieron a mis mejillas de repente, y él esbozó una bonita sonrisa.

¿Cómo iba a arriesgarme a perder _alguien_ tan maravilloso como él? No _podía_ hablarle del tema todavía

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En lo que dijiste antes. No pensé que Tatsumi me mirase de alguna forma en especial —de hecho, no es que hubiese mirado sus ojos con tanto detalle como los del castaño que tenía frente a mí, así que nunca podría estar segura de algo así—. Supongo que aún tengo que seguir practicando lo de leer pupilas, si quiero ser una buena psicóloga clínica.

— En realidad… no es para tanto —intentó excusarse, acariciando el pelo de su nuca. Se había puesto nervioso de repente—.Supongo que para mí _todos_ te miran de alguna forma a la que no termino de acostumbrarme.

Y luego se encogió de hombros, como si hubiese dicho lo más evidente del mundo. ¿Por qué tanta sinceridad de repente? ¿Dónde estaba el chico de mejillas rojas y medio tartamudo que podía quedarse horas mirando cómo leía mis apuntes a la hora de comer?

— ¿Te gustaría… ir conmigo?

— ¿Eh?

¿Quién dijo miedo, verdad?

Total, que me dijese que no, no iba a sorprenderme del todo.

— Como mi pareja, quiero decir. Sin ti no tendría mucho sentido ir.

Él parpadeó, un par de veces, intentando asimilar la información. Aquella tarde ninguno de los dos pensaba ser tímido con el otro, era una especie de pacto no declarado.

— N-no creo que sea… buena idea —murmuró, empezando a ponerse rojo de repente. _Ahí_ estaba _mi_ Syaoran—. Al fin y al cabo es Tatsumi quien te lo ha pedido, sería un poco raro que fuésemos los tres juntos.

— ¿Por qué?

 _¿Me estaba… rechazando?_

— Además, tengo trabajo pendiente de la universidad, y tu padre empieza a sospechar de mi dedicación a la arqueología. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

—N-no, claro que no—tartamudeé, intentando que no se notase mi decepción. Al fin y al cabo, puede que no tuviese el no tan asimilado como yo pensaba—. Ánimo entonces con tu… trabajo pendiente.

Él asintió, con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

— Gracias.

Y volvió a mirar su carta, en absoluto silencio.

Nadie volvió a abrir la boca el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **N/A: :O Syaoran le dijo que nooo XD. Ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba, fue lo que me marcaba el ritmo del diálogo xD ¿Qué habrá cambiado? :)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **(Syaoran)**

 _En realidad no me había sorprendido que dijera eso, pero reconozco que molestarlo me divertía. Hasta hace dos minutos, y había pensado que esa misma sensación era la que lo llamaba a hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero al parecer había un motivo con mucho más peso que ese. "Hay algo que no me gusta de él"_

— _Te he preguntado, Kinomoto —hablé, y él puso los ojos en blanco—. Sakura sale en media hora de sus clases, y quiero estar allí para entonces, así que por favor, deja de huirme como si me tuvieses miedo, y cuéntame por qué me odias tanto._

— _Yo ya te he dicho que no te odio, pero si reconozco que me pareces un poco pedante, Li—gruñó él, en respuesta—. No deberías haber oído eso._

— _Entonces tú no deberías haberlo dicho en un lugar en el que podrían oírte—rebatí—. Para ser un secreto te importa muy poco que alguien lo sepa._

— _Tampoco es un secreto. Tú deberías saberlo si fueras algo más avispado._

 _¿Avispado?_

— _¿Avispado?_

— _Eso he dicho —confirmó, sin ningún tono en especial en la voz. Definitivamente iba a ser MUY difícil sacarle algo a ese hombre tan terco—. Para ser tan observador te das cuenta de muy pocas cosas._

— _Ilumíneme entonces con su "infinita" sabiduría, señor Kinomoto—me burlé—. Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo._

 _Bueno, en realidad no. Con ese hombre era imposible dialogar cuando se trataba de su hermana._

— _Ni siquiera me has… preguntado—parecía dolido. Sacaba las palabras fueras como si las tuviera todas juntas agolpadas en la garganta—. Has ido a buscar a mi padre para decirle cuánto la amas, sin pestañear. Y ni siquiera me has preguntado qué es lo que pienso sobre eso._

— _No tengo por qué hacerlo, y lo sabes—asintió, despacio. En realidad tampoco hubiese estado de más, pero sinceramente, se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle—. No eres su padre._

— _La he cuidado como uno. Creo que tengo… derecho —y respiró, con fuerza, buscando ánimos donde seguramente no había nada, para no llorar— a que me cuentes, al menos, a qué clase de persona voy a entregar lo más preciado para mí._

— _Pero…_

— _Y no es que no sepa quién eres, —me interrumpió— o dude de lo que puedas llegar a querer a mi hermana. Pero me hubiese encantado que siguieras el ejemplo de ese amigo suyo y trataras de convencerme de que en ningunas manos iba a estar mejor que en las tuyas. No has dicho cualquier tontería de niños, Syaoran. Has dicho que la ama. Y eso es algo muy serio._

— _¿Ese amigo… suyo?_

 _Lo era, sí. Y no lo había dicho por decir, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Y tal y como lo estaba pintando, era alguien que había irrumpido en sus vidas de repente para llevarme sin ninguna razón de peso a la persona más importante en su vida. Aunque ahora había algo que me preocupaba más que el odio que pudiera tenerme Touya. Y es que alguien más había querido ganarse su permiso para estar cerca de ella. Había preguntado aunque ya supiera de quien se trataba._

— _Creo que Tatsumi era su nombre, sí. No fue tan firme, solo me dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Que era una chica muy especial, y que la cuidaría._

— _Ya…_

— _Pero no te lo he dicho para que te pongas celoso, idiota._

— _No estoy celoso — contesté, con rapidez, contundente. No eran celos, sino más bien decepción. No solo porque Akame me hubiese contado lo mucho que se había enamorado de aquellos ojos verdes, sino por aquella puñalada trapera. Era MI Sakura—. Nunca lo estaría de él._

— _Ya —dijo ahora él, sin creerme demasiado—. Se te nota._

— _No vi necesario pedirte ese permiso a ti. Pero ahora que lo dices… sí. Tienes toda la razón._

 _«¿Acabas de… darle la razón a ese orgulloso de Kinomoto?» dijo mi mente, incrédula «Es la primera vez que provocas en él esa sonrisa de satisfacción y prepotencia que tú tanto odias, Syaoran_ _»_

 _«Sí que debes haber perdido la cabeza por ella, chico» Dijo después_

 _Mientras tanto, Touya solo había asentido, con aquella estúpida sonrisa de "tengo razón, como siempre", y se había apoyado en el respaldo de su silla de espera. No sabía qué debía decir ahora exactamente. Sentía que ya era tarde para todo._

— _Sé que adoras a tu hermana, y que debes pensar que he llegado aquí de la nada para quitártela —y de hecho, no estaba diciendo nada que él no hubiera dicho ya mucho antes. Ahora entendía muchas cosas—. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad._

— _Ya es… tarde._

— _Cállate —me quejé, realmente ofendido—. Hace dos minutos querías que fuese yo quien hablara._

— _No, perdona. Hace dos minutos quería que supieses que quería que fueses tú quien hablaras. Ahora ya no quiero escuchar nada de lo que quieras decirme._

— _Pues muy bien —si guerra quería, guerra iba a tener. Iba a demostrarle que de ladrón tenía poco—. No me vas a ver más a su alrededor hasta que quieras escucharme. Prometido._

— _¿Ahora también tengo que tomarme en serio tu palabra?_

— _Me da lo mismo si lo haces o no —en realidad no. En realidad me había puesto el estómago del revés decir eso, pero eso él jamás lo sabría de mi boca—. Cuando veas a tu hermana realmente deprimida cambiarás de idea._

— _¿Chantaje emocional, Li?_

— _Para nada —negué, con una leve sonrisa que se parecía más a la melancolía que a la felicidad—. Solo te estoy avisando de lo que va a pasar._

 _En realidad no estaba tan seguro de eso último. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no sabía si ella se tomaría aquel distanciamiento como una excusa para acabar de librarse de mí, había podido comprobar en primera persona lo lejos que me quería ahora. Pero por otro lado, confiaba ciegamente en que aquel brillo que había visto en sus ojos aquella tarde era especialmente provocado por mí, tal y como ella encendía los míos con solo pestañear. No esperé más para levantarme y buscar la chaqueta en los brazos de Eriol. No quería seguir admitiendo que, de alguna forma, había perdido._

— _Vaya, Li. Creía que apreciabas algo más a mi hermana —dijo, cuando ya estaba de espaldas._

 _No lo digas, Li… no lo digas…_

— _Te equivocas — ¿recuerdas cuando hace dos segundos dije que jamás lo sabría de mi boca? También dije en su momento que jamás me enamoraría de aquella niña tan torpe y tonta, y mira dónde estábamos ahora—. Me parte el corazón hacer algo así solo por tu cabeza dura. Pero yo no soy de los que faltan a sus promesas, y si digo que voy a esperar a que quieras escucharme, es que voy a esperar hasta que quieras escucharme._

 _Y tardó en contestar, tal vez pensándose muy bien sus palabras:_

— _Muy bien —fue lo único que dijo._

¿En serio, Syaoran Li? ¿En serio te había pedido una cita justo en este preciso instante? Los astros se habían alineado para descargar sobre ti toda su rabia acumulada, estoy seguro.

La verdad, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, sentía cierto alivio al saber que Sakura no pensaba en Tatsumi de _aquella_ forma, aunque por otro no podía decir lo mismo de él, no lo conocía demasiado, así que eso solo hacía que me preocupara más. Aunque bueno, siempre y cuando no hubiese mentido en cuanto al motivo de su fiesta, todo estaría bien. Supongo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el almuerzo. Sus ojos perdieron progresivamente todo su brillo, y me sentí el mayor rompecorazones del mundo. Realmente no tenía ni un solo trabajo de la universidad, y vestirse de Elvis con la ropa que Eriol me había obligado a comprarme estos años no era difícil, pero la decisión estaba más que tomada. Tendría que confiar en aquella pequeña princesita y en que simplemente estaba ayudando a su mejor amigo a conquistar a una chica.

Pero… Espera. ¿Eso en qué posición me dejaba a mí?

De repente, las palabras de Eriol antes de darme las llaves de su coche me atropellaron, dándome cuenta de que había un motivo por el que la había invitado a comer: «Creo que deberías contarle lo que pasó con Seiya, y de donde habías salido antes de verla. Tal vez así se dé cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser ese loco si sigue suelto»

¿De verdad tenía que romper aquella atmósfera incómoda… con algo todavía más incómoda?

— ¿Sakura? — _sí, al parecer sí_. Ella alzó los ojos por encima de la copa que tenía entre los labios.

— ¿Si? —dijo cuando acabó—, ¿Es que has cambiado de idea?

— Uhm… no —y de pronto, ella se apagó otra vez. Como si solo de mí dependiera—. No es sobre eso lo que quiero decirte.

— Tú dirás entonces.

— Anoche… Bueno…

¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de él? Se había metido entre nuestras vidas de un modo demasiado frustrante para ser explicado con palabras: — No recuerdo nada, pero Eriol y Touya dicen que Seiya se coló en mi casa mientras todos estaban durmiendo.

— ¿S-Seiya?

— Sí —suspiré—. Usó psicotrópicos para tenerme un poco a raya y al parecer hizo cosas muy raras. Desperté con cartas del tarot pegadas a la cara y velas encendidas a centímetros de mi cabeza.

Sakura frunció el ceño, visiblemente sorprendida. Seguramente se estaría haciendo la misma pregunta que yo: ¿Seiya era de verdad de los que leía cartas del tarot?

— Aunque ellos se preocuparon mucho más por el hecho de que estuviese medio desnudo y con la piel cubierta con líneas hechas con Kolh.

— ¿Delineador? — Yo solo me encogí de hombros, cosa que no resolvió ninguna de sus dudas—. Qué raro.

— Eso mismo dijeron ellos, así que como no recordaba nada… me animaron a hacerme un chequeo de emergencia, por si él…

No me dejó terminar. Sus ojos ardían ahora, como si la hubiesen lastimado a ella misma.

Ciertamente no debía dudar. Ella me quería tanto como yo.

— ¿ _Te tocó? —_ preguntó, con un deje ronco en la voz. Yo solo negué, despacio—. ¿Seguro? Porque si te hizo algo…

— Si hizo algo nunca lo sabremos, porque no me acuerdo de nada— Sonreí, realmente agradecido. Ella también se preocupaba por mí—. Aunque tampoco creo que pudieras hacer mucho por mí si así fuera, ¿no crees?

* * *

 **(Seiya)**

" _El trece siempre ha sido para mí un número de la mala suerte, pero eso fue antes de saber lo que significaba ese número en la baraja de cartas del tarot. Sabía que saldría si las tiraba para ti, Syaoran"_

Había aprendido a leer las cartas mirando a mi madre hacerlo todos los viernes por la noche. Les preguntaba por nosotros como familia, y después pensaba muy fuerte en papá mientras hacía la segunda tirada. Decía que él siempre elegía el montón de la derecha, y que nunca cruzaba los pies ni los dedos a esa hora justa. Cuando la carta de la muerte salía, el arcano número trece, siempre hablaba de una liberación más que de una carga. Según había podido oír, esa carta, por sí sola, significaba el desprendimiento de todo el peso a nuestras espaldas, la "muerte" de lo conocido, un gran cambio.

Había escuchado también que necesitabas que nada estuviese cruzado, y fue raro tener que desvestir a aquel mocoso y comprobar por mí mismo que era un imán para las energías negativas en potencia. En cuanto a las líneas de Kohl, espero que no se asustase demasiado al verlas. Siempre me había relajado que dibujasen sobre mi piel, y pensé que tranquilizarle a él haría mucho más fácil la consulta. Yo no quería saber nada acerca de mi futuro, ni siquiera el inmediato, porque sabía que no había ninguno. Pero sí que necesitaba saber si había hecho el suficiente daño como para ir derechito al infierno.

Para mi sorpresa, lo único que las cartas decían sobre él, es que brillaba con luz propia, y que se avecinaban grandes cosas en su vida. Quise matarle por un segundo, pero me contuve. El daño no servía de nada si después no lo recordaba.

Unas manos heladas se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta, devolviéndome a la realidad de golpe. Me había quedado mirando los exámenes por corregir embobado, y aquellos dedos no eran otros que los de Kagome, clavándose en mi espalda, como siempre que detectaba que algo no andaba bien en mi cabeza. A veces me veía a mí mismo como un psicópata.

— Aquí hay algo que no me has contado, Seiya —dijo, dejando el borde de mi camiseta a la altura de los hombros. Ahora, sus dedos estaban llenos de alguna especie de crema, caliente—. Y me estoy empezando a preocupar un poco. Si todo hubiese estado bien, me hubieses dicho que no, que odias las fiestas tontas de disfraces, y que te gusta mucho más quedarte en casa haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

— No lo… entenderías —suspiré. Tenía como novia a la mejor fisioterapeuta del mundo. No podía quejarme de estrés a su lado, desde luego—. Te has enamorado, y si te contara lo que tengo pensado hacer, no volverías a hablarme. O incluso te lanzarías conmigo, en el peor de los casos.

— ¿Tú no… te has enamorado?

Oh, ¿De qué se sorprendía?

Yo ya se lo había dejado claro la primera vez que nos vimos: _Yo no me enamoro de nadie._

— Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Kagome.

— ¿Y entonces por qué te preocupa tanto que no lo entienda?

Eso era cierto. Había pensado en contárselo en muchas ocasiones. Y en todas, lo único que había pasado por mi mente era el dolor que recorrería toda mi columna, helado, si ella empezaba a llorar. Yo solo había sentido eso por alguien en toda mi vida. Y ese alguien ya no estaba conmigo.

— Leí sobre el Aokigahara en un artículo de una revista española hace muchos años, y en seguida supe que quería visitarlo algún día —murmuré, y sus dedos pararon justo en la mitad de mi columna; habían empezado a temblar—. Mi padre había muerto hacía unos meses y yo me sentía de alguna forma… _feliz_ por eso. Cuando se lo conté a mi hermana ella dijo que me entendía, y que no tenía por qué sentirme culpable. Pero yo nunca le había deseado la muerte a nadie.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a desearle la muerte a tu padre?

— Hay muchas cosas que… no sabes sobre mí —admití, intentando levantarme. Quería ver sus ojos cuando lo supiera todo—. Tantas que tal vez… sientas que ni siquiera me conoces.

— ¿Y eso te asusta?

Me asustaba, sí. Aunque tratara de negarlo, todo lo que conseguiría hacerlo todavía más evidente. Kagome había roto todo lo que esperaba de las personas con su simpatía y su eterna paciencia. Y ahora, al final, venía a descubrir que eso era lo que yo siempre había querido. A veces, cegados por conseguir lo que creemos que realmente nos hace feliz, nos olvidamos de hacerlo y ya está. Solo quería desaparecer de este mundo de mierda, sin arrepentirme de nada, con todas las cuentas pendientes posibles. Solo así estaría seguro de no ir al mismo lugar que mi padre. Él se había arrepentido y nos había cuidado. Él ya debía estar saltando entre nubecitas de algodón con un taparrabos de hojas. Y yo no quería tener que verle, o sentir su presencia nunca más. Había hecho demasiado daño a todos.

— Un día mi hermana llegó con su novio a casa —dije, ignorando su pregunta, seguro de que ella ya se había dado por respondida con mi silencio. Continuó masajeando mis hombros mientras hablaba, mirándome a los ojos—. Pero me pareció extraño porque ella no se dejaba tocar por él. Y nosotros nunca habíamos sido de los que prohibían en afecto de ese tipo. Así que le pregunté.

— ¿Y?

— Primero, frente a todos, me dijo que no pasaba nada malo. Pero después… me lo contó.

No recuerdo bien sus palabras en sí, pero las sensaciones se me habían clavado en el fondo de mi pecho para siempre. Las mejillas ardiendo, de rabia, escuchándola hablar de cómo su adorado papá (que, por cierto, no era el mismo que el mío) había aprovechado su cariño para abusar de su pequeño cuerpecito de adolescente en formación. Aunque añadió que él ya le había pedido perdón y nunca había vuelto a pasar, ella seguía sintiendo dolor cuando le veía, y mucho más cuando alguien intentaba tocarle sin que se lo esperara. Pero ese arrepentimiento no había sido completamente sincero, estaba seguro. Pidió perdón porque no quería morirse de cáncer con aquel peso en su conciencia de mierda.

— Que había abusado de ella durante años, dándole como única excusa que era su padre y le debía obeciencia.

— Oh… cielos.

— Sí, allí pretendía ir él —sonreí, con sorna—. Por eso se pasó los últimos años de su vida de iglesia en iglesia, pidiendo perdón, y tratando a su única biológica como si siempre hubiese sido el mejor padre del mundo.

— Pero eso no arregla demasiado para ella, ¿no?

— Nos rompió —admití, dándole la razón—. Su perdón a mí no me servía, ni mucho menos a ella. Yo ya no quería vivir más.

— Seiya…

— Hugo —la corregí—. Hoy llámame Hugo.

— Pero… tú odias…

— Da igual —gruñí. ¿Qué más daba ya? Después de esto ya no querría llamarme de ninguna de las dos formas—. Quise morirme entonces, y quiero morirme ahora. Pero sabía que en manos de Dios sería una simple alma deprimida que no había hecho daño a nadie. Yo no quería ir al mismo sitio que él, para mí sería más un castigo que una recompensa.

— ¿Y… entonces?

Había vuelto a temblar. Y lo sabía porque había posado sus manos en mis mejillas, dejando de sonreír tan sinceramente como antes, para observarme con algo parecido a la preocupación. Sabía que mi carácter era fuerte, y que cuando creía en algo era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguirlo. Dentro del abanico de cosas que podía hacer para no recibir ese perdón había demasiadas, desde luego.

Y podría haber elegido tantas, y tan poco dolorosas…

Ya daba igual, imagino.

— Tú sabes que… bueno. No he sido bueno con… algunas mujeres.

— Sí. Pero no creo que fuesen tan graves como para que ese Dios tuyo no te perdonase, ¿no?

 _Bueno, en realidad… sí._

— También… te mentí respecto a eso.


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **Me gustaría aclarar una cosa antes de que quieras leer esto ^^. No quise dar la sensación de que todo el que agrede sexualmente necesariamente lo hace con un motivo. Simplemente tuve la suerte o la desgracia (no sé cómo llamarlo) de conocer a un Seiya y me pareció una forma de actuar tan fascinante y retorcida que necesitaba escribirlo. Aunque claro, él no busca el "odio" de Dios violando por ahí a todo lo que se mueve xD (Por suerte para mí)**

* * *

 **(Seiya)**

Qué irónica es la vida, ¿no crees? Solo empiezas a valorar algo cuando sabes que realmente lo has perdido. Y no por haberle mentido de alguna forma y me viera como un enfermo mental (Que también). Era una sensación extraña. Después de decirle con toda la frialdad del mundo que aquella chica había sido brutalmente acorralada en un baño de bar nocturno y que me había dado completamente igual ("Completamente igual" entre comillas), ella no se había puesto a gritarme como esperaba que hiciera. Dejó de tocarme, con la misma o incluso más frialdad que yo, y me pidió con un hilillo de voz que pidiera algo para cenar hoy, porque ella ni siquiera tenía hambre. Y aquello me desconcertó. _Necesitaba_ que me gritara. Que me dijera lo cruel y retorcido que era, y lo que se había arrepentido de haberse enamorado de _algo_ como yo. Como si me hiciera falta escuchar de alguien más que todo estaba saliendo como esperaba que saliera.

Desde luego, si ese peso era lo que la gente llamaba _conciencia_ ,querría extirparme la mía cuanto antes.

— Tsukishiro dijo que ya no había nada que hacer —murmuró, en mitad de la noche, cuando creía que dormía. Al parecer solo estaba llorando en silencio—. Me contó todo lo que pudo contar y me explicó que tú no eras mala persona, que simplemente habías estado en el lugar y momento equivocados. Yo nunca he sentido lástima por ti, a diferencia de lo que tú pienses.

— No lo pensaba —admití, aunque no me lo creía. La había estado escuchando de espaldas a ella, con un brazo bajo la almohada, y cegado por la luz de la ventana. Cada vez me convencía menos la idea de ser un mal hijo de Dios—. Pero me alegra que lo aclares. Así podré irme tranquilo mañana.

— Por eso… dijiste que sí a lo del baile ese, ¿verdad? —La sentí girarse, detrás de mí, y un brazo se colgó como pudo de mi cintura; se notaba a la perfección la diferencia de tamaños, era _muy_ agradable—. Te querías despedir… de mí.

— Espero que no me guardes rencor por eso.

— Oh, por supuesto que no —beso en la nuca—. ¿De qué serviría?

» _Bastante te odias tú ya._

 _Bastante te odias tú ya_ repitió mi mente, mientras ella seguía dejando besos en el mismo lugar. _Bastante_. Como si no hiciera falta odiarse tanto. Y lo peor es que odiarse a uno mismo no servía para nada si a caer de cabeza en el infierno se refería. No creo que yo contase como mi propio prójimo para que desearme el mal a tan alto nivel fuese un delito. Aunque tampoco hacía falta. Le había hecho tanto daño a ella que ni siquiera se había molestado en replicar o echar nada en cara.

 _Y eso, por muy frágil que pudiera parecer, me partía el corazón en dos._

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

 _La música era tan alta que parecía sonar solo en mi cabeza. Incluso era capaz de saber lo que iba a cantar Elvis segundos antes de que lo hiciera, como si de verdad me supiera la letra. Todo en blanco y negro. Rápidos, como rayos en lugar de personas danzantes. Sabía que era solo un sueño, así que no me preocupé. Aunque todo se paró cuando él se hizo paso entre la multitud. Sombrío, arrogante, y con una sonrisa que se hizo de lo más picarona cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Y luego peinó su flequillo con los dedos, antes de tirar de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero y crujir todos los huesos de sus dedos a la vez._

 _Lo vi saltar por encima de Tatsumi apoyando una sola mano en su hombro derecho y caer en perfecto equilibrio en el centro de la pista. Y después tiró de Akame, sosteniéndola casi de sus uñas, con delicadeza, y dándole varias vueltas bajo su brazo. Syaoran parecía ahora otra persona. Alzando a aquella chica como si fuese de papel, tan tranquilo, haciéndola brillar bajo los focos que los iluminaban. Eran la pareja perfecta. Y yo estaba sola ahora. Rodeada de nada en realidad, pero una nada que me asfixiaba. Como si quisiera matarme, de alguna forma._

— _Sakura…_

Una ráfaga de luz golpeó mis párpados, haciendo desaparecer todas aquellas imágenes de repente. Aunque la sensación permaneció unos segundos más. Estaba cubierta de sábanas muy arrugadas, con una pierna fuera, y algunos mechones cortos sobre mis ojos, molestándome.

Tomoyo tenía la irritante costumbre de despertarme cuando ni siquiera tenía clases tan temprano, pero esta vez se lo agradecí. No podía evitar entristecerme pensando que ese sueño no podría cumplirse, y no solo porque Tatsumi impediría que se la quitaran de los brazos después de una oportunidad de oro para tenerla cerca, sino porque Syaoran _me había dicho que no_. Tan sereno, como si no importara demasiado. El resto de la tarde simplemente fue irrelevante para mí. Solo llegué, le expliqué a Tomoyo que mañana necesitaría ayuda con un rizador de pelo, y cerré la puerta de mi habitación conmigo dentro. Y luego, _nada._ Simplemente quería desaparecer, aunque solo fuesen un par de horas.

En el fondo sabía que de alguna forma macabra yo me lo merecía, y que debía esperármelo de él. Yo ya nunca sería para él. No tenía _nada nuevo_ que ofrecerle.

— Espero que no te enfades conmigo, pero…

— Te has pasado la noche cosiendo, ¿verdad? —adiviné, dejando caer mi muñeca contra el puente de mi nariz, solo un segundo. Estaba claro que ella seguía siendo _la misma_ Tomoyo _de siempre_ —. Sabía que lo harías, y de algún modo me prometí evitarlo mientras volvía a casa, pero… ayer todo daba igual.

— Syaoran llegó un rato después de que te encerraras en tu habitación—confesó, sacando de un enorme bolso con purpurina un montón de rulos con pinzas incluidas— Y no me dijo nada de ninguna fiesta. ¿No estaba invitado?

La verdad, no me importaba si lo estaba o no. Cuanto menos quería saber de él, más cerca estaba. Seguramente, con la mala suerte que tenía, ahora estaría desayunando junto a Eriol tan tranquilo en la cocina y yo tendría que mirarle a los ojos y fingir que no me había dolido. Estaba actuando como una niña pequeña, y era consciente de eso, pero no sabía llevarlo de otra forma. Él había sido mi primer amor, al fin y al cabo.

— Tatsumi quería hacer algo especial por la chica esa que estudia con Syaoran, Akame, y me pidió ayuda con eso. Se pondría mucho menos nervioso si tenía pareja de baile que si simplemente salía en mitad de la pista y trataba de moverse.

— Sí, Tatsumi a veces es algo torpe —se rió—. Como quien yo me sé…

— Syaoran me dijo lo mismo… ¡No soy tan torpe! —Me quejé, frunciendo el ceño. En realidad puede que sí, pero yo no iba a admitirlo—. Solo quería ayudarle. Debe ser difícil tener que arriesgarte a que te digan que no.

Era completamente horrible, que me lo dijeran a mí. Obviamente no era lo mismo pedir solo una cita a tu amigo de toda la vida que declararse a la persona de la que de verdad estás enamorado. No quería ver a un Tatsumi destrozado y al borde del coma etílico solo porque Akame no supiera ver lo especial que él era. En parte, había querido ir también para estar allí si algo así pasaba. Sabía lo importante que era tener a alguien que te transmitiese un poco de paz cuando peor lo estabas pasando. Aunque bueno, eso a Tatsumi no iba a pasarle, porque era simplemente el chico con el que cualquier chica (con un poco de sentido común) saldría.

Todas menos yo, claro, que prefería los increíbles ojos café del loco de Syaoran.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta rápido de por dónde iba la historia. Si él también me había dicho que era algo torpe es que irremediablemente yo le había contado sobre la fiesta, y él sabía de ella cuando llegó. Si no había soltado palabra alguna del tema era porque era escamoso para él. Claro que los temas escamosos eran la especialidad de Tomoyo, así que no tardó en preguntar:

— Lo invitaste, ¿verdad? —Asintió y, tan tranquila, sacó de su bolso, antes de cerrar la cremallera, una tira de lazo rojo con lunares blanco, que al depositar sobre la mesa noté que se mantenía de pie, como si llevase alambre dentro—. Y él como terco que es, te dijo que no.

— ¿Terco? No creo que fuese eso —él no podía resistirse a que le sonriera y pestañeara con rapidez, y aquella vez no había funcionado. No podía ser solo terquedad—. Dijo que tenía trabajo pendiente de la universidad, y que mi padre iba a matarle si no empezaba ya.

— Eriol no me ha dicho nada de eso —dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice pegada a la cara—. Y sin embargo sí que me contó la rabieta tan tonta que tuvieron tu hermano y él en el hospital.

 _¿En el hospital?_ Iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero pronto recordé por qué. Había llegado a pensar que se había negado a ir porque aún se encontraba algo inquieto después de aquella visita tan inesperada, y necesitaba descansar un poco. Aún tenía la esperanza de que no me hubiera rechazado solo por _ser yo_ quien le había propuesto una cita.

— No me extraña que pelearan…. Siempre lo hacen.

— A Eriol no le sorprendió el hecho de que pelearan, sino el por qué.

— ¿El por qué?—ahora sí que estaba realmente perdida—, ¿Pelearon frente a él, sin más?

— Eriol los llevó al hospital, así que estaba con ellos esperando sus resultados—se encogió de hombros—. Y al parecer tu hermano sigue siendo un celoso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Eso era lo único de lo que aún podía estar segura.

— Se llevan como el perro y el gato, Tomoyo. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

— Tu hermano estaba realmente molesto con él por no haber ido en persona a contarle cuales eran sus intenciones contigo, y al parecer había perdido su confianza en él antes de dársela —explicó, sacando, también, un par de cepillos. Tal vez aquel bolso no tenía fondo en realidad, a juzgar por lo que había salido de él—. Y Syaoran trató de arreglarlo, pero…

— ¿Arreglarlo? — ¿Es que Syaoran no había peleado lo suficiente con Touya como para conocerle? Su inocencia me hacía reír—. Touya es incluso más terco que él.

— Ya. Le dijo que ya no quería escucharle, porque obviamente no confiaba en él, así que Syaoran le prometió que ya no se acercaría más a ti, para que estuviera más tranquilo.

Espera, espera, _espera_. ¿Nunca más? ¿Y solo porque Touya se había enfadado?

Tanta información me golpeó las sienes con fuerza. Creí que Syaoran no hacía caso a nadie a su alrededor cuando había algo que quería conseguir. Y sí, puede que hubiese sido demasiado tonta pensando que él realmente podía sentir algo por mí y podía ser capaz de ignorar a mi hermano por muy celoso que se pusiera. Pero había depositado una confianza en Syaoran que tal vez él no hubiese sabido cuidar. Y me sentía algo estúpida pensando en ello.

— Hasta que él quisiera escucharle, claro — aclaró, algo alterada, y mi corazón se relajó un poco—. A él le destroza estar lejos de ti, Sakura, o no saber ayudarte —sonrió, tirando de la silla frente al tocador—. Él está realmente _enamorado_ de ti.

* * *

 **(Touya)**

— ¿Una… fiesta temática?

Yukito miró a ambos lados antes de separar sus palillos y asentir furtivamente. A veces, cuando solo tenía que dedicarme a redactar informes, solía quedar con él para comer y hablar de algo que a ninguno de los dos le interesara demasiado. Sentía que había un abismo entre nosotros separándonos, pero no era algo que yo hubiera decidido. Además, y aunque no me gustara admitirlo, sabía que necesitaba estar cerca de él después de haberme confesado que tenía la solución a todos mis problemas. Y no es que Sakura fuese un problema como tal, pero dormiría algo más tranquilo sabiendo que solo tenía que preocuparme de mantener a aquel buitre de niño lejos de ella.

Comía como si llevara sin hacerlo un mes. Lo hacía cuando algo lo ponía realmente al borde de su paciencia, así que supuse que la fiesta no le hacía mucha gracia. Aunque tratándose de ese Tatsumi no veía cual era el problema; parecía bastante respetuoso con los demás.

— Sí, una _fiesta_ temática. Estaba inspirada en el Rock así que mi Hard Rock Café era perfecto —y, contra todo pronóstico, pinchó los palillos justo en el centro del arroz, histérico. Noté como algunas miradas se clavaban en mi coronilla con horror—. Si se le ocurre siquiera _oler_ mi traje de Elvis…

— No creo que Tatsumi hiciera eso…

— Yo tampoco, pero tratándose de Seiya cualquier cosa… es posible. Se pone un poco violento cuando bebe demasiado —notó que mi cara había cambiado de la indiferencia a la rabia de repente, y alzó las cejas—. ¿No lo sabías?

— ¿Saber… el qué? — _¿Qué es un maldito violador? ¡No…! ¿En serio?_

— Que la novia del chico y la de Seiya… son hermanas —alzó sus palillos, de nuevo, como si tal cosa, y los abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces antes de pillar de nuevo algunos granos de arroz—. Bueno, no es que sepa mucho de eso tampoco, pero pensé que debías saberlo.

— ¿Tú crees… que Sakura sepa eso?

— Posiblemente no —admitió—. Y es por eso que yo te lo cuento a ti.

Sonrió, cómplice, y después siguió comiendo como si tal cosa. Estaba claro que aquel chico la había invitado a aquella especie de fiesta y que no se había negado a ir (estábamos hablando de Sakura "si-sonríes-yo-soy-feliz-también"), y que iba a tocarme a mí ir de incógnito. No tenía sentido que Yukito me contase algo así sin esperar nada a cambio. Él _siempre_ hacía todo por _alguna razón_.

— Quieres que te cuide ese bar de él, ¿verdad? — puse los ojos en blanco, viendo como asentía—. Esto se llama _chantaje emocional_ , Yuki.

— Puede ser, pero… ¿acaso preferías que ellos estuviesen en el mismo espacio toda una noche, con alcohol de por medio?

 _¿Otra vez?_

— ¿Debería agradecértelo encima?

— No. No es necesario —se encogió de hombros—. Solo que vayas.


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **(Yukito)**

Sabes que no eres bienvenido en tu propio restaurante ( o pub, o bar, o _lo que quiera_ que aquel Hard Rock Café fuese) cuando te miraban como Kagome me estaba mirando a mí. Y eso que debería ser yo el ofendido, su novio había hecho demasiado daño a la hermana de mi amigo y aun así se tomaba la libertad de hablarme del tema, como si yo pudiera solucionarlo de algún modo. Ni siquiera le escondí mi enfado cuando recogió del suelo una caja llena de botellas de JB y desaparecía con ella escaleras abajo. Apenas debía ser media tarde.

— Seiya me llamó esta mañana para preguntarme que qué sabías exactamente de todo este asunto —dije, cuando ella se paró en la puerta a morder una brillante manzana verde. Noté que me miraba de reojo—. Y yo simplemente le dije que eso no importaba demasiado.

— Y respondiste bien —murmuró ella, seca—. Está claro que eso es lo que menos debería importarle.

— También dijo… que ni siquiera te enfadaste con él.

Ella se asustó, aunque trató de disimularlo. Definitivamente, su relación se había roto por completo, justo como me había imaginado.

— No fue fácil para mí—se encogió de hombros—. Quería gritarle, arrancarle un brazo y pegarle con él, pero… —y después, como la mujer enamorada que es, bajó la mirada al suelo para contarme lo mejor—. No tuve fuerzas, Yukito. Dijo que… quería… morirse ya…

— Lo sé —siseé.

Aunque no desde hacía tanto tiempo como Touya debía pensar de mí. Siempre era costumbre para mí investigar de dónde venían los empleados que contrataba, fueran a corto o largo plazo, y no me sorprendió demasiado que dijera que no tenía miedo al cargo de conciencia (Aunque después fuese mentira, y Seiya se estuviese comiendo de los nervios por todo lo que había hecho, claro). Su historia estaba llena de violencia, tensiones, y abusos unos a otros. Una auténtica vida de mierda, como él mismo la llamaba.

Aunque eso no justificaba nada de lo que había hecho. Su teoría sobre a donde iría su alma después de muerto era un poco macabra, e implicaba hacer mucho daño a muchas personas, y ser de piedra después para no sentir nada. Puede que la primera parte del plan estuviese tirada para él, pero en la segunda fallaba estrepitosamente. Seiya tenía más corazón de lo que pretendía aparentar. Y _eso_ sería su ruina.

— Pues no me parece justo —se indignó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Yo alcé una ceja en su dirección: ¿Es que alguien aquí pensaba que fuese justicia o algo así?—. No debería… terminar todo así.

— ¿Y cuál es la propuesta que pretendes ofrecerle, eh? ¿Años de cárcel? Acabará matándose igual —puse los ojos en blanco. Qué loco era el amor a veces—. Es más fácil para él desparecer antes y ya está, escapar de todos los problemas juntos.

— Como un cobarde —gruñó.

— Como un cobarde, sí. Pero un cobarde que ha meditado las cosas antes de hacerlas.

— Meditado, claro — _como si Seiya supiera pensar_ le faltó decir—. Simplemente ha decidido irse sin consultarlo con nadie más, sin importar si a alguien le dolía su muerte o no. Es un verdadero egoísta.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo?

Ella dejó la manzana al lado de la entrada, con un solo mordisco, y buscó en sus bolsillos. Su cara cambió drásticamente, mirándome ahora como si el psicópata fuera yo. Me culpaba por todo lo que había pasado con él. De ahí que ni siquiera hoy me dejara entrar en _mi propio_ bar. Tampoco me importaba. Sabía lo que aliviaba sentir que alguien tenía la culpa y tú podías echárselas. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no quisiera hacer una locura.

— Ya verás —fue lo único que dijo. Y luego entró.

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

 _El chico sonrió levemente, abriendo su paraguas en medio de la lluvia, y cediéndoselo a cambio de la mochila que escondía entre mis manos. No recordaba con exactitud cuándo había empezado a mirar a Syaoran de esa otra forma, pero me asustaba. Él no era la clase de chico que yo veía saliendo con alguien._

 _Aunque bueno. Él no sonreía a nadie como me sonreía a mí._

— _He oído que quieres estudiar psicología, y que has hecho muchos méritos —habló, por encima del ruido de la lluvia, y yo solo asentí— ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Que por qué psicología —se encogió de hombros—. Hay tanto entre lo que elegir…_

 _Lo miré unos segundos, en shock, aunque en realidad sabía que mi respuesta era simple; la había estado guardando para cuando a alguien le diera por preguntarla. Mi hermano era un gran investigador científico y yo solo quería ser psicóloga. Alguien se asustaría por eso tarde o temprano._

— _Las mentes me fascinan —sonreí, y él me imitó, antes de volver a mirar al frente—. Hay mucho que no consigo entender, y bueno, saber que hay un sitio donde pueden darme las herramientas para hacerlo me hace demasiado feliz, no sé. Algunos se comportan como unos gruñones cuando en realidad tienen un gran corazón— lo miré de reojo, y él alzó las cejas._

— _¿Hablas de mí? —fingió estar ofendido—. Porque vas a tener que estudiar mucho para leerme la mente…_

— _Los psicólogos no leen mentes, tonto. Solo las estudian._

— _Da igual, para mí es lo mismo —se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco soy tan interesante como para que alguien estudie una carrera solo por mí._

— _Tampoco te creas, que no lo hago solo por ti —mentí, y él miró a otro lado—. Pero reconozco que nunca me has parecido un chico normal._

— _Eso es porque los Li no son gente común —dijo, con un hilito de voz—. Eso dice siempre mi madre._

— _Muy sabia tu madre, sí._

 _En realidad no era cierto. Su mente debía ser maravillosa y si yo, una niña tonta y torpe, conseguía entender siquiera un pequeño porcentaje de ella, sería un gran logro para mí. Aunque no era eso lo que me llamara a estudiar psicología, sí era una gran forma de ocultar lo que de verdad sentía por Syaoran. Las ganas de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, y si yo la ocupaba en algún momento del día como él la mía sus veinticuatro horas. No tardé en perderme tanto en mis pensamientos que pisé un enorme charco lleno de agua. Estábamos en mitad del parque de repente._

— _A mí también me gustaría saber qué pasa por esa mente tuya, la verdad —murmuró, parándose en seco, y mirando después mis pies. Ni siquiera se rió—. Siempre es como si todo estuviese bien para ti, no he conocido a una persona tan positiva en mi vida._

— _¿Ni siquiera a Tomoyo?_

— _Ni siquiera me he fijado en Daidouji —dijo, con rotundidad. Y después miró a otro lado para hablar consigo mismo, aunque yo hubiera podido oírle—. Yo solo te miro a ti, idiota…_

— _¿Qué decías? No te oí — fingí, y él se puso totalmente recto de golpe (y colorado)—. Creí oír que me decías algo más…_

— _Nada, solo que volvamos ya a casa —sonrió, apretando con más fuerza mi mochila entre sus manos—. Vas a resfriarte si sigues con los pies mojados._

— _Siempre tan gentil —incliné la cabeza, ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia._

— _Siempre tan loca —me imitó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco— y tan despistada._

—¿En qué piensas, Sakura?—onrió Tomoyo, mirándome a través del espejo, mientras quitaba con cuidado las pinzas de uno de los rulos—. Te has quedado muy callada de repente.

— Él siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, y yo lo sabía —respondí, aún con aquel recuerdo rondando mi mente—. Es sorprendente hasta qué punto podemos engañarnos a nosotros mismos para no aceptar aquello que nos da miedo.

— Eso es cierto. No es solo lo que pasó con ese hombre hace unos días lo que te alejaba de él ¿Verdad?—la forma en la que había pronunciado _ese hombre_ hacía que se me revolviera el estómago. Me sentía estúpida cuando me acordaba de él—. Siempre habías tenido miedo de Li, y solo estás usando eso como excusa.

— No tanto así…

— Puede que una gran parte no —asintió ella, sacando la pieza plástica con cuidado de mi pelo. Había adoptado la forma exacta, en la parte derecha de mi frente—. Pero tienes que admitir que es mucho más fácil alejarte ahora de Li sin que él pueda quejarse de nada. Bastaría con contarle… una parte.

Hinché mis mejillas mirándola con molestia, y ella sonrió. Odiaba que ella siempre supiera leer tan bien mis pensamientos, incluso cuando yo no los entendía. Sabía que no era su intención quitarle importancia al asunto, así que traté de no tomármelo demasiado mal, y pensar en lo que había dicho. Tenía una excusa perfecta para no tener que enfrentarme a los elefantes que corrían en estampida por mi estómago cada vez que Syaoran me sonreía, o simplemente me miraba con aquellos ojos tan brillantes (y preciosos) que tenía.

— Puede que tengas _un poquito_ de razón —me rendí, segundos después. Ella sonrió complacida—. Pero de todas formas lo de Syaoran y yo nunca podrá ser.

— Tonterías. Seguro que cuando te vea va a morirse de la pena.

— De… ¿De la pena?

— Sí. Por haber hecho esa estúpida promesa — _oh_ -me reí- _solo Syaoran le da tanta importancia a la palabra de alguien como para prometer algo así y además cumplirlo—_. Yo aún tengo la esperanza de que se arrepienta y se presente en el centro de la pista vestido de motero o algo así. Imagínate. Como Ross Lynch en _Teen Beach movie._

Oh, recordaba esa película. En una escena determinada, Ross, vestido con su chaqueta de cuero, saltaba a centro de la pista y se sumaba al musical como si él fuese el protagonista de la historia de amor. No me imaginaba a Syaoran bailando entre chicas con vestidos de lunares rojos y haciéndose el interesante. Aunque la verdad, hace unas horas tampoco imaginaba que fuese a decirme que no, y ahora Tatsumi iba a venir a casa a recogerme después de preparar toda aquella fiesta, y a llegar de mi brazo estando ya Akame en el interior del bar. No era precisamente lo que tenía pensado. Pero tampoco podía quejarme, no era lo peor del mundo.

Creo.

— ¿Syaoran tocando la guitarra eléctrica y rompiendo botellas de vidrio? Permíteme que lo dude.

— ¿Quién sabe? Igual _alguien_ lo avisa de la hora a la que empieza _en el último momento…_.

Sonreí, negando furtivamente con la cabeza. Tenía en sus manos la percha con mi vestido nuevo y el lazo que iba a ponerme enrollado en el gancho de ésta. Que Syaoran me hubiese dicho que no era una especie de derrota parcial para ella, y seguramente iba a hacer lo que fuese para impedirlo.

 _Hasta cortar cierto escote en mi disfraz_.

— Vamos a dejarte preciosa, ven —tiró de mis manos, y luego abrió la puerta. Touya se giró con su taza de sake junto a Eriol, y ambos me miraron con las cejas a la altura de su flequillo—. Tatsumi tiene _taaanta_ suerte… —canturreó, para que la escucharan. La luz del cuarto de baño se encendió de golpe—. Va a llevar a una chica preciosa a la fiesta…

* * *

 **(Syaoran)**

 _"Ya te he dicho que no, no insistas"_ escribí, tirando el móvil después muy lejos de mí, donde no volviera a oírlo sonar. Tomoyo siempre tan oportuna.

Si no tenía trabajo, iba a buscármelo. Salir a la puerta de mi casa mientras Sakura estaba aún _arreglándose_ sería una tortura para mí. Era mucha casualidad que Tomoyo necesitase ayuda justo en aquel momento.

Abrí mis cuadernos de apuntes y los miré, receloso. Todos perfectamente subrayados con bolígrafo verde, y repasados y aprendidos. Yo no necesitaba tiempo alguno para trabajar en ellos. Por un momento, odié que me encantara tanto lo que estudiaba. Seguramente, en el piso que había frente a mí, Sakura estaría dando vueltas con su vestido nuevo de lunares blancos sobre un fondo rojo, con la atenta mirada de su estúpido hermano pegada encima, y poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que Tomoyo le hiciera algún arreglo en el pelo para dejarla, como su amiga decía "Como lo que es: una princesita".

Oh.

En serio.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, ¿Verdad?

Me arrepentí entonces de tomarme ese preciso instante como descanso para sacar la cabeza por mi ventana. Un Tatsumi más desastre de lo normal había aparecido en el fondo de la calle, arrastrando sus dedos sobre el muro que tenía a su lado, seguramente canturreando alguna cancioncilla pegajosa. Quise pensar que aquel aspecto era solo parte de la caracterización, pero seguramente los nervios no le habían dejado hacer mucho más. Aunque eso daba lo mismo en realidad. Llevaba una chaqueta igual que la que Eriol me había dejado colgada en la puerta junto a unas cadenas para engancharlas a los ojales del pantalón, y un pañuelo negro para la frente. Según él, por si después a Tomoyo le apetecía ir de incognito, aunque yo lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerme algo así.

Me estaban tentando.

 _Demasiado_ , podríamos decir.

— ¡Oh! Me voy a arrepentir de pedirle a Akame que salga conmigo si vistes así más a menudo —interrumpieron mis pensamientos, de golpe—. Deja que te vea mejor, anda.

Cerré mis manos en puños, con fuerza. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que veía a Sakura con algún tipo de escote, y me molestaba que fuese solo de lejos. Y no precisamente por el escote, sino por ella en sí. Era Tatsumi quien le estaba sonriendo, y quien había sujetado su mano para darle una vuelta sobre sí misma para que se sonrojara al decirle "guapa". Aunque lo mejor vino después, sin duda alguna. Su hermano salió unos segundos después, ajustándose la chaqueta tirando de sus solapas, y con una cicatriz falsa dibujada por debajo del ojo derecho. Tatsumi palideció.

— ¿Nos vamos ya, o qué? —pude leer en sus labios, y vi cómo se ponía entre ellos—. No sé cómo te las arreglas para que siempre haya un mocoso revoloteando a tu alrededor, Sakura — chilló.

Como si me hubiese visto rabiar de lejos, y quisiera restregármelo por la cara. Miré de nuevo la chaqueta y respiré hondo un par de veces. Esta vez no iba a dejarla pasar.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **(Sakura)**

No entiendo demasiado a mi hermano. Cuando pensaba que era él quien iba a poner el grito en el cielo por llevar un vestido de los cincuenta a la fiesta, tiró de mi chaqueta, dijo que aún tenía la etiqueta puesta (una chaqueta que Tomoyo ya ha usado mil veces) y que me adelantara, que Tatsumi debía estar esperándome en el portal. Y así fue. Se quedó tan de piedra como yo al ver cómo el vestido había cambiado de forma conmigo dentro.

(Un vestido que, si bien me pareció precioso puesto en la soledad del vestidor de Tomoyo, una vez entró ella, me sentí como en un escaparate de un restaurante de Ramen)

Aunque después de todo, su gesto sirvió para algo. Y seguramente él lo supiera, o lo hiciera a conciencia, en un estúpido intento por hacer que me sintiera guapa delante de alguien, o quizás algo mucho más sutil que yo no alcanzaba a entender. Pero saliendo del recibidor, me imaginé a un Tatsumi, con lo payaso que era a veces, riéndose de mi inexistente pecho y diciendo que estaba preciosa solo por cumplir como amigo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Touya se quedó en la puerta, sonriente. Al chico le habían brillado los ojos de una forma muy rara, y lo único que miraba eran los míos. Debía ser el maquillaje tan llamativo que usaban las mujeres en los años cincuenta. Tomoyo me había pintado una enorme raya del ojo negra y unos labios del color más rojo que había podido encontrar. Y bueno, con mi hermano a metros de mí, a Tatsumi solo se le ocurrió ser natural y agarrar mi mano con mucho cuidado para, ahora sí, mirar el resto del vestido.

— ¡Oh! Me voy a arrepentir de pedirle a Akame que salga conmigo si vistes así más a menudo— dijo, y yo me encendí como un árbol de navidad bajo mis coloretes de maquillaje. Sabía que no lo había dicho en serio, pero una sensación de agobio se agarró a mi estómago en ese momento— Deja que te vea mejor, anda.

Y creí ver a Syaoran a lo lejos en la única ventana con luz del edificio frente a nosotros mientras mi vestido se movía al viento con la vuelta que me había dado. Aunque ya no tenía ganas de moverme más de lo necesario y fijarme mejor. Touya había llegado para meterse entre nosotros y pasarme el brazo por encima del hombro. Como intentando salvarme de _no sé qué_.

— ¿Nos vamos ya, o qué?— preguntó, divertido, y luego miró atrás un segundo— No sé cómo te las arreglas para que siempre haya un mocoso revoloteando a tu alrededor, Sakura —chilló.

Y su voz rebotó por toda la calle, completamente desierta, mientras empezábamos a caminar. Me había sentido muy triste de repente, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Me sentía en un cuerpo que no era mío, observada aunque no hubiera nadie, como una hamburguesa de algún restaurante de comida rápida a la hora de comer. Seguía sin entender a Touya. Tal vez habría menos mocosos a _mi_ _alrededor_ si a él se le hubiera ocurrido darme la dichosa chaqueta antes de salir. Ahora todo era demasiado raro como para que soltara una palabra.

— Me he encargado personalmente de que haya demasiado espacio, y poca gente alrededor — sonrió Tatsumi, unos minutos después, saliendo descaradamente del agarre de Touya para ponerse a mi derecha—. Te he visto algo asustada últimamente, y no quería hacértelo todavía más difícil.

—…. Gracias.

— Aunque ayudaría que me contarás cómo…

— ¿Y si me das mi chaqueta ya, Touya? Tengo frió —mentí, nerviosa. En realidad tenía demasiado calor de repente. Aunque me alivió sentir que todo era cerrado de cintura para arriba—. Espero que no te moleste si bailo así.

— Para nada —murmuró él, con un hilito de voz—. Yo tampoco voy a quitarme mi chaqueta para bailar…

Y luego, silencio. Como si aquella nube de tristeza no me hubiese hundido solo a mí. Quizás fuese la idea de pisar de nuevo ese bar, con el mismo tipo de vestido que había llevado en aquella ocasión, y bajar a la misma planta en la que estaba justo ese día. Pude notar la tensión en el brazo de mi hermano, aunque no dije nada. Era algo curioso cómo cuanto más ropa había sobre mí, más segura me sentía cuando me tocaban. Quizás él lo sabía.

Quién sabe.

— Yukito me pidió expresamente que cuidara de su bar, no se fía de ti —se rió él, por encima de mi cabeza, y otra risita algo más forzada se quedó en el fondo de la garganta de Tatsumi. Yo simplemente me estaba dedicando a mirar mis zapatos moverse sobre la calle. Tenían más tacón del que yo solía usar—. Aunque ya le dije que no tenía de qué preocuparse, tampoco es como si tus invitados fuesen animales, ¿no?

— Algunos más que otros —admitió, tan tranquilo—. Aunque no hay de qué preocuparse, siempre y cuando el vigilante de seguridad haga su trabajo…

— Anda, ¿Tenemos vigilante de seguridad?

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Kinomoto? —Alcé la vista entonces, sorprendida. Ambos se estaban hablando con total naturalidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Incluso Touya estaba sonriendo—. Cuando dije que cuidaría de Sakura iba _muy_ en serio… ¡Me ofendes!

— ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien vosotros dos?

Ambos volvieron a sonreír cruzando miradas, pero no dijeron nada. Touya, por su parte, se llevó las manos a la nuca y se adelantó un poco, girándose un segundo para observarnos, y después seguir andando. Y aunque tuve la sensación de que no se fijaba realmente en nosotros, sino en el fondo de la calle, no quise preguntar nada. Tatsumi también parecía bastante distraído pensando en sus cosas, y seguramente ninguno de los dos iba a escucharme. Como si hubiesen trazado alguna especie de plan de la que yo saldría muy mal parada.

Y eso de que fuésemos por una calle estrecha y oscura no ayudaba demasiado tampoco.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? —le pregunté, y él negó con la cabeza, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Touya no suele ser tan sociable con alguien al que llama "mocoso".

— Él nunca me había llamado mocoso antes —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿ _Entonces por qué ahora… sí?—._ Y tampoco creo que sea de los que chillan en mitad de la calle porque sí, sin motivo alguno.

— ¿Eh?

— _¿No vivía Syaoran al otro lado de la calle?_

— ¿Q-qué… ?

Tatsumi se adelantó, sacando una de sus manos de su escondite para hacerme un saludo militar en señal de "no hay de qué, ya he descubierto yo el misterio por ti" y siguió caminando a unos tres pasos de mí.

— Syaoran… ¿Cómo no? —Murmuré, parando un momento y mirando a mi alrededor.

Una de las luces de la calle parpadeó a lo lejos, y se escuchó un golpe seco lleno de hojas secas pisadas y ramas rotas, que hizo que ambos se pararan también y miraran en mi dirección. Pero detrás de nosotros, no había nadie.

— ¿Todo bien, Sakura? — habló mi hermano entonces, alzando un poco la voz.

¿Habría nombrado a Syaoran solo para no dejarme olvidarle ni siquiera hoy?

— N-no… Nada. _Solo… me pareció sentir que alguien nos seguía._

* * *

 **(Syaoran)**

Oh. Debería ser ilegal jugar así con las emociones de un hombre (O de cualquier persona en general). Aún me costaba trabajo llamarme a mí mismo _hombre_. Sonaba lo suficientemente importante como para que dejaran de llamarte "mocoso", y ese, no era mi caso. Alcé la mirada, y mi visión se hizo borrosa un segundo, torcida ya de por si por la forma en la que había caído. Por suerte, aquella casa debía ser la única abandonada de toda la calle, porque ni siquiera se molestaron en saber quién se había cargado sus bonsáis de un salto.

Ahora entendía por qué su vestido tenía escote por primera vez, y por qué había salido así a la calle con el frío que estaba haciendo. Seguramente esto no era más que un complot para que me animara a romper mi propia promesa y corriera detrás de Sakura con el pelo engominado y algunas cadenas de un lado a otro de los pantalones. Y bueno. Tengo que decir, con la mirada perdida en el césped más o menos largo de aquel jardín, y con las solapas de la chaqueta encima de la oreja, que lo habían conseguido.

Aunque no pasaba nada si nadie me veía, ¿Verdad?

O eso pensaba yo. Lo cierto es que Syaoran Li con el pelo ordenado era una novedad. Incluso para alguien que ni siquiera me conocía. Recordaba ver a Kagome en la facultad, esperando a su hermana para ir a comer juntas. Pero en aquellas pocas veces, ella había estado sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos como una niña pequeña esperando su aguinaldo de año nuevo. Ahora estaba sentada en el borde de la puerta con una cuchilla de plástico en las manos, rozando esta con sus yemas, comprobando que estuviese perfectamente afilada. Ya la música podía oírse en el interior empezando a sonar.

— H-hola… — sonreí, y ella se sobresaltó; estaba mucho más pálida de lo que la recordaba, aunque quise pensar que era efecto de los focos de la calle—. Eres Kagome, ¿Verdad?

Sus pupilas se dilataron, y se agitaron nerviosamente, a punto de llorar. La vi levantarse con energía y agarrarme de las solapas de la chaqueta, y, de un segundo a otro, pegarme contra la puerta (ahora cerrada) del bar. Una cristalina (y enorme) lágrima corrió por su mejilla empezando a escrutarme con cuidado. Como si hubiese perdido algún ojo o algo así y ella tratara de buscarlo.

— Tú eres Syaoran, ¿Verdad? —oí que decía, muy bajito, cerrando más los puños con el cuero entre ellas—. El novio de esa chica… Sakura, Sakura es su nombre…

 _¿Novio?_

— Y-yo no sé si… se me podría considerar su… _novio._

— Da lo mismo. Seiya cree que lo eres — _Seiya…_ repitió mi mente, y estoy seguro de que empecé a ponerme rojo por la rabia, porque ella tembló más aún—. Él no es… malo, Syaoran.

— Permíteme… que lo dude — ¿En qué trabajaba esta mujer? ¡Me estaba levantando del suelo!—. Perdona mi atrevimiento — _creí que podría permitirme uno, dado que tú me estás levantando del suelo así por las buenas—_ pero… ¿de qué conoces tú a ese hombre?

— ¿Importa mucho la respuesta? —Dudó.

— Uhm… ¿No?

— Bien —me dejó en el suelo—. Creo que tengo que irme, ya no hago… nada aquí.

Y miró a ambos lados de la calle, antes de empujar con fuerza la puerta y perderse en la oscuridad del local. Me gustaría haberla seguido, pero alguien me agarró el hombro con delicadeza y lo pellizcó un poco con unos dedos largos y finos. Sentí algo parecido a lo que debe sentir cualquiera que se encuentra con La Parca a su lado, murmurando "ya está, ya se acabó todo". Aunque para mi suerte, era solo Yukito negando con la cabeza y pidiéndome que la dejara ir tranquila, que solo era una víctima más en toda aquella locura. Debía haberse enterado de todo lo referente a Sakura y Seiya mucho antes que yo, por cómo me miraba. Odiaba que me tuvieran esa clase de lástima, como si fuese el típico idiota que siempre se enteraba el último de todo. Lo que yo pudiera estar sintiendo o no daba igual, siempre que no ella sufriera.

— No hace falta que la persigas, ella no te va a decir nada —explicó, tan tranquilo, con un mondadientes entre sus dedos, girando—. Ni siquiera a mí ha querido decirme qué pretendía hacer, y soy el único al que le ha contado todo lo que siente respecto a… él.

— ¿A él?

— Me extraña que no lo sepas, siendo tan amigo de la cumpleañera —se rió, y me ofreció un sitio junto a él en el borde de la puerta después de tomar asiento. Yo acepté sin pensármelo demasiado—. Seiya salía con Kagome hasta hace unas horas. Hasta que se lo contó todo y ella quiso matarlo, claro. Reacción natural, por otro lado.

— ¿Y por qué Akame no me dijo que lo conocía? Ella me habló del "chico de la limpieza" como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que lo veía.

— Digamos… —alzó la vista, intentando buscar las palabras justas. Yukito transmitía sensaciones muy extrañas. Como de terror y tranquilidad a la vez—… que nadie quiere tener nada que ver con alguien potencialmente problemático.

— Entiendo —lo miré, de reojo—. Ya veo… que tú no tienes ese problema.

Aquello le hizo reír otra vez. Podía notarse en mi voz la rabia que sentía también hacia él, y podría decir incluso que él sabía que no lo soportaba. Quizás por eso se había acercado a mí, para hablarme de lo bien que se le daba lidiar con _problemas_ como Seiya sin despeinarse. Aunque no estaba muy seguro. Me estaba hablando como al inocente de la historia, al que le divertía marear con mensajes en clave que solo entendía él. Mi cara de desesperación debía ser muy divertida para muchas personas.

— Yo no sabía nada de lo que Seiya _era_ antes de que empezara a trabajar aquí. Touya piensa demasiado mal de mí respecto a eso.

— No solo Touya— gruñí. Él negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisilla.

— Y tampoco lo hubiera querido saber, lo conocía desde hacía muchos años. Pero un día… Lo vi guardar una caja de psicotrópicos en su mochila y tuve la curiosidad de preguntarle.

— ¿Psicotrópicos?

— Ya sabes, las drogas esas "legales" que te dejan tonto por unas horas. —Oh, ya. Por eso aparecí con una carta del tarot pegada a la cara y medio desnudo en mi propia casa, con Touya mirándome como si _de verdad_ él me quisiera. Eso explicaba _muchas_ cosas—. Me contó una historia algo escamosa como para repetirla ahora, pero que no justifica…

— Ya, ya. No quiero que vayas de moralista de la vida conmigo, _tú lo sabías_ —lo interrumpí y fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que vi a Yukito sorprenderse—. Sabías que era un loco y que seguramente le había echado el ojo a Sakura. Todos aquí la miraban igual. _Incluido tú_.

— Oh, Syaoran, no me trates así —entrecerró los ojos—. Me cortaría las manos antes de tocarla de _alguna_ forma… impropia.

 _Ya, claro._

— Me da igual lo que pensaras cortarte. El caso es que sabías que algo así podía pasar, si es que tanto sabías de su vida, y no moviste ni un solo dedo para ayudarla.

— Ni uno —volvió a sonreír—. No hubiese servido de nada.

Oh. Podía verlo en mi mente con mis manos alrededor de su cuello con violencia y tratando de retorcerlo para que se le cayera esa estúpida sonrisa que me estaba poniendo. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas que ya no pensaba lo que decía. Es más: podríamos decir que ni siquiera pensaba lo que pensaba. Su tranquilidad me estaba poniendo enfermo. Era como sentir que había dejado lo más preciado para mí en manos de la peor escoria de todo Japón. Y ni siquiera había podido sacarla de aquí.

— Estás… enfermo.

— Oh, no, Syaoran, solo soy _realista_ — ¿Realista? ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que estuviese tan tranquilo después de saber lo que había pasado en los baños de su propio bar? Quién sabe si él no se hubiese unido también de tener… oportunidad—. Que dejara de trabajar aquí no iba a detenerle ni muchísimo menos. Al menos así podía tenerlo controlado toda la noche, ¿no crees?

— Oh, pues eres el mejor controlador que he visto en mi vida —ironicé—. Seguro que no oíste los gritos por la música tan alta, ¿Verdad?

 _Qué asco. Qué asco daba todo._

Ahora entendía _tanto_ a Touya…

— En realidad no — ¿Qué? Oh, no podía estar sugiriendo que él había estado… —. Ella ni siquiera gritó—… _escuchando_ —. No sé si has entrado alguna vez, pero el mostrador de la parte de abajo y el pasillo que da a los baños están muy cerca. Si hubiese chillado, medio bar hubiese entrado allí para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Y por si te lo estabas preguntando… no. Ni siquiera vi entrar a Seiya allí.

* * *

 **(Seiya)**

Elvis. Qué bien sonaba su canción de fondo mientras Sakura brillaba bajo los focos de aquella pista de baile con aroma a melocotón y jazmín. Vi a su acompañante repeinar su flequillo con los dedos, acercándose a ella y tomándola por sorpresa cuando agarró su cintura y la hizo volar por los aires. Toda aquella maraña de tules y telas de lunares blancos que ella llevaba se agitó por encima de su cabeza. Debía sentirse acalorada después de eso, a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas. Pero él no la dejó escapar. Agarró sus dedos con cuidado y la hizo girar un par de veces con una sonrisa que yo describiría como "No estás nada mal para haberte tapado con esa chaqueta".

Kagome apareció entonces tras Touya, primero arrastrando ambas manos sobre su torso y después susurrando algo en su oído, haciéndolo saltar. Aunque también pudo haberse asustado por la pequeña mordida que le dio en la oreja, no sabría decir cuál me enfadaba más de las dos. Él, por su parte, no parecía demasiado escandalizado ante aquella "falta de espacio personal". Me buscó con la mirada, hizo como si fuese el novio perfecto, y tiró de sus manos para llevársela a la pista y unirse rápidamente a Tatsumi al lado de su hermana, que para ese entonces ya había perdido toda la vergüenza y se había bajado la cremallera de su chaqueta para que entrara el aire. Mientras, Akame aparecía entre la multitud quedándose de piedra con lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor. Ésta era la mía.

— Quieto ahí, _Elvis —_ Dijo alguien tirando de mi chaqueta, con unas manos algo más pequeñas de lo que yo esperaba que pudieran detenerme. Era el mismo castaño que acompañaba a la pequeña Sakura la última vez que la vi. _Syaoran_ —. _Ella_ me espera _a mí._

Estaba mucho más engominado que la última vez que lo vi, y desconocía que tuviera tanta fuerza dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo de espagueti, pero eso no me asustó. Lo observé quitarse a la gente de en medio a su paso y arrastrarse entre las piernas de Tatsumi, cuando éste se había parado, para llegar antes a su destino. Akame lo miró con cara de "¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?", y solo él le dio un par de vueltas y la llevó al centro de la pista de un solo tirón. Comprobé saboreando un poco de mi Gin Tonic con Puerto de Indias que no haría falta ni siquiera salir ahí para complicar las cosas. Ellas ya se estaban enredando ellas solas.


	16. Capítulo 16

**N/A: Es un poco difícil escribir sobre algo que sientes en cierto modo como tuyo, no sé, así que espero que me perdonéis por la espera ^^ La finalidad de esta historia era principalmente la visibilidad de esta clase de historias ^^ Espero que te guste y que le des mucho amor a Sakurita :DD**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **(Sakura)**

 _Uno._

 _Dos, tres…_

 _Tres… tres… tres…_

— Sácame de aquí, por favor —Pedí, aprovechando el final de aquella última vuelta sobre mí misma para agarrarme al cuerpo de Tatsumi y hundir la nariz en su cuello—. Me… me cuesta un poco… respirar.

No me costaba respirar. O al menos no de la forma que él creía. Syaoran estaba muy guapo. Extremadamente guapo. Tan guapo que dolía. Tan guapo, que si tuviese que mirarle fijamente tres segundos, al segundo ya estaría desmayada. Y no era agradable ver que el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche se estaba haciendo realidad. Tatsumi tenía que saberlo, no era tonto. Syaoran nunca había bailado con nadie delante de nadie.

Si es que a eso se le puede llamar bailar, claro.

— Solo le ha dado un par de vueltas, no saques las cosas…

— No es por eso, lo juro—dije, atropelladamente, y él paró en seco. El DJ había puesto ahora una canción lenta que tenía guardada por ahí, por si todo salía mal. Empezó a balancearse para disimular un poco (cosa que no consiguió)—. Solo necesito salir de aquí.

Seiya estaba allí. Saboreando los restos de su Gin tonic rosa en sus labios y, hasta hace segundo, observando cómo saltaba como una duendecilla de los bosques. Me había sentido desfallecer de repente. Una porquería, inservible. De repente, sentía que nunca sería suficiente la ropa que pusiera sobre mí para taparme. Era como si todos me miraran, y trataran de descubrir qué había debajo de cada pliegue de aquel vestido de lunares blancos. Como si todo lo que mi profesor me había dicho no hubiese servido para nada. Tenía _tanto_ frío…

— Está bien, está bien —murmuró, para mi sorpresa, y buscó entre nosotros la cremallera de mi chaqueta. Mis dedos estaban temblando, y él lo había visto; todo en mí temblaba, en realidad—. Detrás de ti.

— Delante —me negué, y él me observó unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros—. _Por… por favor._

— Syaoran va a matarme por esto, pero… —se giró, agarrando mis manos con fuerza y enredándolas alrededor de su estómago. Difícilmente podría encontrarme en una situación tan incómoda.

O... espera, en realidad sí.

Aquel _beso_ con Syaoran.

— Akame también va a matarme a mí —dije cuando ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras.

Me sentía rara tratando de pegarme a él todo lo posible y subir las escaleras al mismo tiempo. Ni las escaleras eran tan anchas ni yo tenía tanto equilibrio justo en ese momento como para hacerlo. El resultado fue de esperarse; mi cara resbalando contra el cuero de su chaqueta, él tratando de ir más despacio, y el ruido de la música sin dejar de abandonarnos del todo. Por suerte, no tardamos demasiado en llegar a la puerta. Yukito era el único que podía distinguirse entre la oscuridad, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, sentado contra las vallas metálicas que acordonaban la entrada. Al vernos, puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció de allí pisando su cigarrillo antes, como si tratase de dejar su huella. Escuchamos un tímido "sabía que algo así pasaría" cuando ya apenas se le veía. Quería salir corriendo de allí.

— Ahora sí, Sakura—se dio la vuelta—. Necesito que me lo cuentes.

— ¿Contarte… qué?

— ¿Crees que no te he notado rara todo este tiempo? ¿Intentas decirme que me ves como si fuese estúpido o algo así? —pregunta. Muy rápido, y no sé si de verdad está enfadado o es solo que todo lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Yo no puedo dejar de temblar y él se ha dado cuenta, porque trata de parar mis manos escondiéndolas entre las suyas. Él también parece un niño pequeño y asustado justo ahora—. Si confiases un poco en mí…

— ¡Lo hago, de verdad! — ¿Por qué todos decían lo mismo? ¿Tan difícil era entender que solo _no_ quería tener que contar una y otra vez el asco que daba todo a mi alrededor?—, Lo hago…

Él me miró un largo rato a los ojos y después dudó antes de abrir sus brazos en mi dirección. Iba a negarme, pero para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya me estaba quedando sin aire otra vez, con sus dedos intentando abarca toda mi espalda. El frío se había apoderado de mí. Ver a aquel hombre a metros de distancia con su copa de alcohol tan libre de culpas me había congelado la sangre. Y no es que no me doliera el contacto de Tatsumi, o cualquier otro, pero no sabía qué podía hacer para dejar de temblar. Quería salir de mi piel y ser otra persona. Dejar de asustarme por él, no lo sé. Ser _normal_.

Ser solo la típica amiga que ayuda a conquistar a la chica de sus sueños a su mejor amigo.

— Sabes que puedes… —empezó a decir, pero no lo dejé ni acabar.

— Lo sé.

No quería que hablara, no hacía falta. Le había arruinado la noche y no quería tener que mirarle a la cara y enfrentarme a sus ojos tristes. Tenía la sensación de que si dejaba de inhalar y exhalar por mi cuenta, me olvidaría de respirar y mis pulmones se arrugarían. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por qué. Mi profesor había dicho que los demás nos hacían el daño que nosotros les permitiéramos y, aunque sabía que tenía razón, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Seguí temblando unos segundos más en aquel cuello hasta que una voz fría y algo grave nos sorprendió.

— Pidieron un cambio de parejas, "mocoso". Tal vez deberías entrar a por la tuya—. Tatsumi se separó de mí, observándome con recelo. Aquella voz no era otra que la de Syaoran—. Y tranquilo; se muere por ti.

— Pero…

— No era una sugerencia como tal, solo lo decía por cortesía —se quejó, tirando ahora de su hombro. Sus ojos eran completamente negros—. _Vas_ a ir.

— C-claro.

 **(Syaoran)**

Tatsumi no parecía mala persona. De hecho, siempre que había coincidido con él, me había parecido bastante simpático, y afín a mi en algunos aspectos. Pero hoy me apetecía odiarle un poquito. O echarle la culpa de mi rabia, o tal vez envidiarle solamente. Y no sabía si Sakura quería hacer exactamente lo mismo conmigo, por cómo me miraba.

No querría haber sonado tan enfadado como lo hice, pero verle me había hecho recordar la estratagema tan absurda que él y Touya había montado para arrastrarme a hacer algo tan vergonzoso como bailar delante de alguien. Yo no sabía bailar como él lo hacía. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí exactamente. Pero ahora todo eso daba igual. Ella estaba buscando algún tipo de reacción en mí. Algo que le dijera, tal vez "acércate, no muerdo" o simplemente "todo va a estar bien". No quería que pensara que yo ahora la veía diferente. No era así. Nunca sería así. Dejaría de ser Syaoran Li si eso pasase.

— ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? —se me ocurrió preguntar, y ella bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo—. Parecías feliz bailando con... él.

— En realidad no me gusta bailar.

— Ya —le sonreí, y ella pestañeó en mi dirección. Inocente, pequeña, no sé. Como Sakura solía hacerlo—. Tampoco tienes que contármelo si no quieres.

"Aunque me encantaría que lo hicieras" quise añadir, pero no pude. En realidad no sabía si me gustaría saber o no qué pasó, o cuanto dolor estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento. Ni siquiera si quería abrazarla y sentir cómo temblaba contra mis propio pecho. Sería aún peor que saber que él le había hecho daño. Lo tenía justo debajo de nosotros, sorbiendo de su Gin tonic rosa y mirando a todos los invitados como si fuese a comérselos con los ojos. No bajar ahí y matarlo, literalmente, me ponía algo nervioso.

Aunque aguanté las ganas de hacerlo y me detuve a esperar, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos, a que ella reaccionara. Parecía estar teniendo un debate mental muy interesante, porque no dejaba de mirar mis ojos como si hubiese algo especial en ellos. Eriol me había hablado de lo importante que era dejar que fuese ella quien hablara. De lo difícil que tenía que ser decirle a la persona que más querías todo. Porque también se había empeñado en hacerme ver que yo era esa persona, y que no necesitaba más que tiempo. Que ese pequeño corte que brillaba ya casi imperceptible sobre mi frente no me lo había hecho ella, sino él. Seiya.

Definitivamente, si lo que quería es que su nombre fuese repetido una y otra vez, lo había conseguido.

— _Necesito_ hacerlo —dijo al final, sorprendiéndome. Y no supe bien qué responder a eso—. Pero antes llévame lejos de aquí, por favor…

* * *

 **(Touya)**

 _— Míralo, Seiya nos está mirando —susurró alguien en mi oído, pegándose a mí y clavándome las uñas en el estómago. Intenté no parecer demasiado asustado, aunque lo estuviese—. Si me invita a bailar le cuento qué pasa por su cabeza._

 _Sonreí, forzadamente. Él había dejado su Gin Tonic rosa en el mostrador, y había arrugado la frente; ahora sus heridas en la mejilla eran una línea completamente recta: — Me lo pienso si me dice quién es, señorita._

 _— Su… novia —siseó, tirando del lóbulo de mi oreja con los dientes._

— ¿Y bien? No tengo toda la noche.

En realidad me daba igual. Sabía que con ese Tatsumi cerca de ella podía estar medianamente tranquilo por un rato. Me había encargado de saber todo lo posible sobre él en la pequeña llamada de teléfono que le hice antes de sumarme a esta especie de… fiesta. Supe que le había costado mucho empezar a estudiar psicología por su cuenta con todos los gastos que eso suponía, y que había sido independiente prácticamente desde los diecisiete, cuando sus padres murieron. Que le gustan los animales, que es un poco seco con la gente (como yo) cuando no le caen bien, y que Sakura era uno de sus talones de Aquiles. Sinceramente, y porque no era habitual hacerlo, me había gustado oír lo mucho que le preocupaba la mirada perdida de mi hermana en clases, y que lo que al principio no iba a ser más que una cita normal y corriente con esa Akame, se le había ido de las manos. Había terminado con un "Solo Syaoran es capaz de devolverle la luz, no lo olvides" que a mí me había sentado como una patada en el estómago. Y por primera vez esto de ser sincero conmigo empezaba a no gustarme demasiado.

Pero bueno, qué más da, ¿no? Igualmente no puedes separar lo que ya está destinado a ser una sola cosa.

— Antes quiero que sepa algo —alzó la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Seiya no es una mala persona. Él no lo ha pasado especialmente bien y…

— Yo tampoco —la interrumpí. Claro que no lo había pasado bien, nadie que viva rodeado de más gente lo hace. Y no por eso…—. Y no por eso voy _violando_ gente por ahí.

— Él se arrepiente, de verdad. Tiene que creerme.

Alcé una ceja, incrédulo.

¿Qué es eso que asoma en sus pupilas? ¿Miedo, tal vez? ¿Impaciencia?

Ah, no, espera; _amor…_

— Más me arrepiento yo de no haberlo matado allí mismo, señorita. Le aviso —porque parece que no entiende, y hay que explicárselo todo— de que no tengo toda la noche para hablar de lo que pueda o no querer a ese… sujeto. Su novio sigue ahí dentro bebiendo de su Gin tonic tan tranquilo y… —estiró, con rapidez, un sobre con el precinto despegado— ¿Q-qué…?

— Prométame que no va a hacerle daño.

— ¿Qué?

— Hágalo —siguió diciendo, cada vez más cerca de mí. Tanto, que tuve que retroceder para seguir mirándola a la cara—. Hágalo o no pienso ayudarle.

— ¿Va a… ayudarme? ¿Su novia? — ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?—. ¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti, si puede saberse?

— Si va a la cárcel no podrá quitarse la vida tan fácilmente, y yo dormiré un poco más… tranquila —dijo, evitando que la viera llorar. Pero al parecer ya era tarde, porque un par de gruesas lágrimas habían caído sobre sus zapatos—. No hay otra razón que me lleve a ayudarle, puede estar seguro.

— ¿Y qué… contiene ese sobre?

— Es una carta de despedida que encontré entre sus cosas. Supe después que Yukito tenía una igual por si esta desaparecía, y que… —Suspiró, cansada. Seguramente tanto como yo. ¿Era tan difícil enterrar esto para siempre y que nadie volviera a hablar del tema? Pensar en todo esto me hacía sentir mucho más viejo y agarrotado—… que trataba de usarla como una especie de… declaración. Yukito dijo… dijo…

— Tranqu…

— Dijo que era bastante simple lo que quería hacer, pero a mí me parecía _tan_ horrible… —trató de respirar, sin mucho éxito. Se estaba ahogando con todo lo que quería decir y no podía. _Y yo la entendía tan bien_ …—… ¡Quería irse sin decir nada y que esto le sirviera de justificación! ¡Como si el dolor se curara con unas pocas palabras en un papel! —cayó, de rodillas, haciéndose una bola. Y yo no supe que hacer además de mirarla desde arriba como si me diera absolutamente igual. Se aferraba a esa carta como si fuese lo último que le quedaba— ¿Puede… imaginarse algo más cruel?

 _Podría,_ sí. Pero tendría que hacerle daño si lo dijera. Supe por la forma en la que se había puesto a llorar que podía creerla. O, al menos, dejarme engañar de una forma convincente. Yukito ya me había hablado de esa chica ante. Y sí, es cierto. El nivel de veracidad que podía darte alguien como Yukito no era muy alto, pero en su defensa tenía que decir que lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo. Lo único que sabía de ella era que trabajaba como fisioterapeuta fuera de la ciudad y que confiaba ciegamente en Seiya (al menos hasta donde Yuki había podido averiguar). Era algo extraño tenerla ahora frente a mí llorando para que lo metiera en la cárcel.

— A veces tenemos que hacer grandes sacrificios para ayudar a quienes queremos, ¿sabes? —me acuclillé, frente a ella, ofreciéndole mi pañuelo azul—. Incluso si eso llega a doler demasiado. Estoy seguro de que ahora estás pensando en lo egoísta que eres por actuar según lo que sientes en lugar de lo que siente él— _y no porque yo hubiese sentido lo mismo con respecto a mi hermana, para nada—._ Pero… piensa que lo que sientes no es más que ganas de protegerle. De hacerle feliz de alguna forma.


	17. Capítulo 17

**N/A: Vaya vaya… la noche de los besos parece ser... xD**

 **PD: Este capítulo va dedicado al Seiya real ^^. Aunque ahora se parezca cada vez más al de la historia, hubo un tiempo en que realmente llegó a ganarse mi cariño. Estoy segura de que él hubiese querido un beso así :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **(Sakura)**

Sé sincera, Sakura; si por algo se caracteriza Syaoran no es precisamente por huir de los problemas. Y si no me crees (porque últimamente no escuchas nada de lo que diga tu mente), mira esa brillante brecha en su frente. Se la has hecho tú, ¿y has visto que haya salido corriendo? ¿Que se haya enfadado contigo? Sabes que él no es _esa_ clase de persona...

— Estás... temblando —oí que decía, como si pensase que era culpa suya. Sus ojos iban de mi boca a mis dedos—. Toma, ponte esto.

Y su enorme chaqueta cayó sobre mis hombros, encima de la otra. No me extrañaba nada que fuese tan... fuerte. Ese armatoste de cuero pesaba mucho. Pero me pareció gracioso (y hasta un poco irónico) que pensase que temblaba solo de frío. De hecho, podría decir que no he sentido más calor nunca. Es un frío en la sangre. Que sube por mi espalda, se extiende a cada milímetro de mi piel hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos y vuelve a bajar de nuevo. Unas veces más rápido, otras más lento, pero nunca llego a saber exactamente cuando cambia de velocidad. Lo llamaría miedo, pero no creo que sea solo eso. Es una mezcla de todo. Es una bola de dolor tan grande que no me cabe en el corazón. Y cuanto más me tapo más frío tengo. Quisiera salir... corriendo. Como si sirviera para... algo.

A él sin embargo, sé que le castañeteaban los dientes. Era bueno disimulándolo, pero a mi no conseguía engañarme. Aquella noche hacía mucho frío.

— No tiemblo de frío, no sirve de nada que te resfríes por mí —le sonreí, y él paró cuando se dio cuenta de adonde nos habían llevado nuestros pasos; al parque del Rey Pingüino—. Deberías...

— Quédatela, por favor —me interrumpió, para mi sorpresa—. Será lo más cerca que estaré de tocarte, al fin y al cabo —se encogió de hombros—. Es lo mínimo que...

— Este frío no se va con una chaqueta —confesé, asustada, aunque mi voz había sonado más como una queja. No pude ni mirarle a los ojos—. Ni siquiera con dos. Es como si algo se hubiera clavado... Aquí.

Me dolía el pecho. El cuello. Los hombros. La punta de los dedos y la columna hasta la última de sus vértebras. Y eso me desesperaba. No sabía cómo sacarlo de mí, y tampoco qué pedirle a él que hiciera. Echaba de menos el calor que subía por mis mejillas cuando él me sonreía. Ahora, si me tocara, todo lo que sentiría sería hielo. Hielo por todos lados. Así debería haberse llamado él, Hielo, y no Seiya. Qué desperdicio de nombre. Alguien que solo había hecho daño llamándose "El que es santo"...

— Te entiendo — habló Syaoran, de nuevo, entre la maraña de pensamientos. Ahora estaba más cerca de mí—. Llevo sintiendo lo mismo desde aquella... noche.

— L-lo... Lo siento...

— Oh, no es culpa tuya —agitó sus dedos en el aire—. Y no creo que sea culpa de nadie tampoco. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos.

El corazón se me puso del revés. Y el calor que antes había echado de menos se había hecho un hueco entre el frío para calentar mis mejillas y la punta de mis orejas. Él lo había hecho, había dicho que se había enamorado. Todavía tenía ganas de dudar si era o no de mí, pero a él le constaría repetirlo. Siempre había sido muy reservado en esta clase de asuntos.

— No me molesta sentir esta clase de dolor, es... soportable. Me siento afortunado de que seas tú quien me estruje y afloje el corazón con solo... mirarme —dijo, y luego suspiró muy fuerte, como tratando de mentalizarse. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo que pisoteaba tontamente—. Lo que me destroza es saber que es lo mismo que sientes tú y no puedo hacer nada para quitártelo de ahí.

— Syaoran...

— Lo he intentado, créeme—interrumpió, otra vez—. He intentado no hablar del tema. Ni siquiera he acosado a tu hermano todo lo que tenía pensado. Ni a tu padre, ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido escucharle durante horas sin decir nada? —una pequeña sonrisa se apodera de mí, y él se pone aún más nervioso. Es -tan- adorable...—. Pero necesito que me lo cuentes. No importa el qué, de verdad. Si has matado a alguien, o has dejado de querer saber cualquier cosa de mí, puedo soportarlo. Pero no que... te lo guardes.

— Bueno... Yo...

— Que lo entiendo, ¿Eh? —siguió hablando, masajeando su nuca—. Después de lo del otro día no creo que quieras...

No fue impulso. No fue para que se callara, o dejarse de perder los nervios de esa manera. Lo había abrazado porque había querido. Y suena obvio, lo sé, pero llevaba mucho sin hacer lo que realmente deseaba. Syaoran era tan duro y tan cálido que esperé con la mejilla contra su pecho a que se me pegara algo. Era una sensación extraña. Como si la Sakura dolida y rota luchara contra la que quería vivir aún. Me hormigueaban las manos. Lo estaba tocando. Directamente. Con una camisa y la tela de dos chaquetas de cuero separando un cuerpo de otro. Estaba claro que ya no era un niño, podía notarse en cada centímetro de él. Pero no era un chico de gimnasio. No lo necesitaba. Él solo era mi Syaoran. Mi loco, inocente, confiable y aventurero Syaoran. Y yo lo estaba abrazando.

En los dos primeros segundos, dudé de si me correspondería o no, pero pronto rodeó mis hombros con sus largos dedos y me aprisionó con fuerza. Noté que eso me estaba ayudando a respirar. Él usaba otra clase de perfume. Él tenía otra clase de tacto en la tela de su ropa. Yo me estaba mentalizando de eso. Diciéndole a mi mente que con él no tenía por qué temblar. Pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso alguno. Él solo notaba la figura de alguien y se deshacía del miedo. Como un reflejo.

— Yo también me enamoré. No te imaginas cuanto —lo acaricié con la punta de mi nariz—. Desde que me di cuenta de que detrás de ese gruñón solitario había un chico amable y con un gran corazón. Desde ese día — ¿Se podía haber caído más bajo que confesándose a la desesperada? No lo creo—. Me siento tan... estúpida ahora...

— Bienvenida al club, entonces —lo escuché reír, y cada uno de mis músculos suspiró a la vez, de alivio; ya no temblaba demasiado—. Pensé que ibas a salir corriendo cuando te lo dijera.

Nada de eso. Quería pegarme más a él, quería que fuésemos una sola cosa. Y al mismo tiempo quería todo lo contrario. Todavía tenía en la cabeza lo último que Tomoyo había dicho antes de dejarme salir: "No hace falta que sea todo tan rápido. Estoy segura de que él va a dejarse hacer".

Dejarse hacer…

Se me revolvía el estómago solo con pensarlo. Yo no era la clase de chica que servía para eso. Yo no sabría hacerlo bien, y él me miraría seguramente del mismo modo en que yo veía a Seiya. Aunque por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en las ganas que sentía de hacerle sentir bien. Que jamás se rompiera por culpa de alguien mientras estuviese ahí. Que siendo yo la que lo miraba de cerca me aseguraba de que quien lo tocase fuese únicamente alguien que lo adorase de verdad. Era tan… perfecto…

Alargué mis dedos con cuidado y estos hicieron contacto con su piel. Al principio solo fue un roce superficial, apenas perceptible, pero pronto me llené del suficiente valor como para plasmar el resto de mi mano. Tenía la barbilla helada, y el pómulo ardiendo y colorado. Un contraste algo extraño pero curioso al mismo tiempo, y que yo no desaproveché la oportunidad de sentir. No sabía qué quería hacer ahora. Pero quería quedarme así un rato más. Admirándole.

— Sakura… —escuché que murmuraba, inclinándose aún más y respirando sobre mi nariz— ¿Q-qué…?

— Quería saber cómo se sentía —intenté excusarme, avergonzada; él ahora sonreía levemente—. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por…

— No hay nada que perdonar —se acercó aún más—. Cuando alguien dice no, es no. Y yo pasé esa… línea.

Él sí que sonaba dolido, y no tardó en cerrar los ojos y reprimir alguna que otra lagrimilla. Sorprendentemente no me preocupaba su herida en la frente, sino más bien la que había dejado en su corazón. Y lo peor es que quería besarle. Me moría por hacerlo. Pero el miedo me paralizaba solo de pensar que él haría el más leve movimiento para el que yo no estuviera preparada. No sabía cómo hacerle entender a mi yo rota en pedazos que él no pensaba hacer otra cosa que no fuese recogerlos, quitarles el polvo con cuidado y tratar de ordenarlos. Que él sentía lo mismo que yo, de algún modo.

— No tenía miedo de ti, ni de esa línea. Solo quiero ser… yo —resumí. Eso implicaba demasiadas cosas, y no sabía por dónde empezar—. Por… por favor.

Su respiración golpeó una vez más contra mi nariz, aunque algo más pausada. Estaba esperando. Confiando, de algún modo, creyendo que yo sería tan fuerte como para lanzarme. Definitivamente no me conocía demasiado si pensaba algo parecido de mí. No sabía cuan cobarde podía llegar a ser.

— _Esperaré entonces, señorita Kinomoto_ —susurró, despacio—. _Tenemos… toda la noche._

Podría hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya había acariciado aquellos labios. La caricia más corta, dolorosa y eufórica que había sentido nunca. Tomoyo ya me había contado sin reparo alguno que las personas aprendían a besar, besando. Y que tampoco importaba lo desastre o no que pudiera llegar a ser, porque si era con la persona adecuada todo en ti flotaba y hormigueaba al mismo tiempo. Era tan extraño...

Me preguntaba en qué momento dejamos de ser niños. O si aún lo éramos, y era esa pequeña Sakura segura y romántica la que me estaba empujando a hacer semejante locura. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que aún siguiera viva dentro de mí, que aquel hombre no hubiese acabado conmigo. Porque sería aún más triste mirar a los ojos a Syaoran y decirle que no podía hacerlo, después de haber estado a milímetros de...

Sonreí, contra su boca. Él no se había movido, y eso me había hecho feliz, por extraño que pudiera parecer. Aunque al mismo tiempo, tanta rigidez me desesperaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no se movía?

 _Oh, ya, claro, Sakura; Tú se lo habías pedido..._

* * *

 **(Seiya)**

— ¿Pero qué coño…?

Kagome asomo la cabeza entre los azulejos del cuarto de baño, y me enseñó una sonrisa de monstruo de terror en plena agonía. Todo estaba cubierto con sus huellas ensangrentadas como si fueran cualquier cosa, como si no acabase de hundir más de la cuenta esas cuchillas para las cejas afiladas por el mismísimo demonio. Cuando me pidió ayuda un momento nunca me imaginé que sería algo como esta mierda. Esto tenía que ser culpa mía, por haber pasado el suficiente tiempo a su lado como para que se enamorara. El amor era enfermo. El amor no hacía más que volver loco a cualquiera que consiguiera atrapar entre sus garras. Y yo podía… dar fe de eso.

La agarré por los hombros y la miré bajar la cabeza. Quería terminar de matarla yo mismo, de la rabia. Había dibujado una línea en vertical con sangre a lo largo de todo su antebrazo, y no hacía falta estudiar mucho de medicina para saber que si hubiese hundido un poco más la hoja la hubiese perdido antes de decir Amen. Si esa era su forma de hacerse la fuerte le estaba saliendo demasiado mal. Estaba arruinando todo, simplemente.

¿Por qué tenía que meterse en todo? ¿Por qué no podía odiarme como hacía yo y dejarme ir de una vez? ¿Es que no había comprobado ya el asco que daba? ¿Hacía falta querer venir conmigo?

¡Ella era buena!

— ¿¡Qué coño has hecho, dime!? —chillé, zarandeándola en el aire. Era tan pequeña que para ponerla a mi altura hacía que dejara de tocar el suelo—, ¡¿Querías que me sintiera culpable?! ¡¿Te crees que somos Romeo y Julieta o algo así!? ¡Háblame! —seguí agitándola. Sentía la rabia subiéndome por el cuello. Me iba a explotar la cabeza— ¡Dime que hago yo con toda esa sangre ahora! ¿¡Te piensas que soy de piedra o algo así!? ¡Kagome!

Oh. Ya casi había perdido el acento japonés. El español era mucho más fácil de usar para gritar toda clase de obscenidades sin que se enterara de lo más mínimo. Era lo único que podía hacer si no quería hacerle daño de algún modo otro. La sangre había empezado a manchar su ropa y ella no quería mirarme a la cara. Si ahora empezaba a sentirla fría o algo así…

— ¡Mírame, Joder!

Conté dos segundos antes de que lo hiciera. Su mirada sí que era aterradora, aunque algo me volvió de nuevo al pecho cuando vi que me escuchaba. Nunca me había asustado tanto como ahora. Seguro que lo había hecho porque no era consciente de la paz que conseguía enchufarme con solo pestañear. Y aún con un tic nervioso al borde de su boca yo seguía pensando que era preciosa. Y egoísta. Muy, muy, muy egoísta. Jugar así con mi corazón…

Arrugó los labios y me escupió en el ojo derecho, con fuerza. Supongo que aquel ataque suicida suyo no había sido por casualidad, y que era irónico que yo pensara en egoísmo cuando no era el mejor ejemplo para demostrar lo contrario precisamente. No eran una mirada de asco. Ni siquiera de tristeza. De hecho, si hubiese sido tristeza, hubiese dejado de sujetarla a medio metro del suelo. En sus ojos no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

— No te hagas el digno ahora, Hugo —enfatizó, con algo de ironía—. No soy una princesita ala que haya que salvar, ya soy mayorcita para decidir yo sola. ¿Quieres irte? Me parece perfecto. Pero yo me voy contigo.

— ¡Eso es una mierda!

— ¡Estar sin ti también es una mierda! —estalló, y golpeó con fuerza una de mis rodillas. Un crujido espantoso me hizo apretar los dientes unos contra otros—… ¡Y a ti te da igual!

— ¡No me da igual, idiota! ¡Te he dicho que no soy de piedra!

— ¡Yo tampoco!

— ¡Lo sé! —me quejé. Dios. Es que era tan idiota… ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de nada?—, lo sé, créeme. Sabía que iba a romperte y estaba mentalizado para todo eso, pero… ¡Pero siempre acabas haciéndome sentir culpable por algo!

— Quizás es porque en el fondo no quieres hacer nada de esto —dijo, ahora con un fino hilo de voz. Había lágrimas en sus pestañas—. Quizás porque no eres tan inútil como crees, y puedes… amar.

— Claro que puedo… amar, tonta—suspiré. No tenía caso seguir chillando por esto. Estaba claro que dijera lo que dijera, siempre iba a ganar. Ella era la que tenía el control sobre todo en mí (aunque me costara tener que asimilarlo)—. Claro que te amo…

— ¿Y entonces?

— Te has cortado las venas por mí, ¿Aún sigues preguntándote porqué es mejor que me vaya? Mírate —la señalé, con la mirada, y ella observó su ropa un segundo—. Saco lo peor de la gente…

No quería tener que mirarla. Cada una de esas manchas parecían estar gritando "es culpa tuya, por imbécil", y yo no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba como para soportarlo. Ella era preciosa. Realmente preciosa. Y nadie, ni siquiera ella, debería intentar cambiar eso. Era la única que conseguía hacerme pensar con tranquilidad y eso no lo hacía cualquiera. Ella era especial.

Miró sus cortes en el brazo un segundo antes de alzarlo y lamerlo con cuidado. Debajo de aquellas manchas tan horribles no había ningún tipo de línea que delimitara algún corte. Su palidez natural me había cegado, lo admito. Seguramente solo fuese…

Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y estampó sus labios rojos y pegajosos contra los míos. _Miel. Miel con cacao._


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hola =). Yo no suelo pedir nada a aquel que me lea, pero esta vez creo que va a ser un poco diferente. Me gustaría que aquel lector que llegase hasta el final me contara qué piensa realmente y responda… ¿De verdad todavía la gente piensa así del cuerpo de otra persona? ¿De verdad se ha perdido el respeto por la dignidad de la gente a su alrededor de esta forma? ¿Debería perder entonces la esperanza de encontrar a "personas" que no sean Seiya? ^^ me aliviaría tener respuesta a eso, ciertamente. Espero que os guste el besazo de Sakura y Syaoran, se lo merecían ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **(Syaoran)**

Qué extraño era el amor a veces. Tanto que había estado buscando el momento más apropiado para besarla, y ahora que era ella la que, tímidamente (porque todo en Sakura era "tímidamente"), se había acercado y había juntado sus labios con los míos, yo no encontraba la forma de moverme. Todo en mí estaba rígido. Incluso mis pulmones. _Especialmente_ mis pulmones. Había intentado llenarlos con algo de aire, pero mis músculos no habían respondido en absoluto. Solo podía mirarla, con los ojos como platos. Estaba ahí. Y me estaba _besando._

Tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados. No era una expresión de miedo o preocupación, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Podría jurar que estaba relativamente cómoda con la situación, pero entonces… ¿Sería correcto dar el paso? ¿Ella se asustaría otra vez?¿Sería muy loco tener miedo a haberla besado horriblemente mal la última vez?

Una sensación algo extraña atrapó mi corazón, estrujándolo. No tenía forma de practicar hasta que me saliera medianamente bien. No quería tenerla, de hecho. Pero así nunca lograría besarla, y yo quería hacerlo.

 _¿Pero qué… narices estás diciendo, Syaoran?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se separó lo suficiente como para que ese contacto entre nosotros se redujera a una leve caricia superficial. Estaba claro que ella tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Y que no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Aunque no tuve que hacer nada tampoco. Se le ocurrió tomar aire y repartir minúsculos besos desde mi comisura derecha a la izquierda. Muy lento, increíblemente lento. Casi podía notar sus intenciones con aquel gesto. Era como si, de algún modo, estuviese tratando de cuidarme. Como si fuese de fina porcelana china. Irónico, lo sé. Ni siquiera me acordaba de mi propio idioma justo ahora. No saldría nada de lo que quisiera decir. Estaba siendo tan valiente, que a su lado yo me sentía inservible.

Entonces entreabrió sus labios, esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Y ni siquiera sé qué pasó después. Un segundo antes estaba intentando acostumbrarme a aquella maraña de lenguas intentando atraparse entre ellas, y un segundo después era ella la que había clavado sus dedos a cada lado de mi espalda, nerviosa, haciendo chocar sus dientes contra los míos de vez en cuando. Me guardé las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y las cerré en puños. Estaba desesperado. Si seguía tocándome de esa manera iba a hacer algo que seguramente la asustase demasiado. Me conformaba con que eso de que estuviésemos en mitad de un parque público no fuese un problema para ella. Hacía realmente calor entre todo ese frío.

Aunque después todo se relajó un poco. La noté sonreír de nuevo, algo más tranquila, y se atrevió a repasar mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos. Había oído en algunas ocasiones que besar con los ojos abiertos era sinónimo de no querer realmente a la persona con la que estabas. Pero no me preocupó eso, sabía que no concordaba conmigo. Si tenía los ojos abiertos era porque difícilmente lograría admirarla desde tan cerca como ahora. Era demasiado cuidadosa con cada movimiento que hacía. No querría romper la magia tampoco.

— Haremos como que no hemos visto nada—escuché a alguien detrás de nosotros, y Sakura se congeló. Ahora nos mirábamos por primera vez después de ese beso, y me alegraba que fuese una expresión de bochorno y no de miedo como tal —, ¿Verdad, Tomoyo?

— ¿Es que deberíamos haber visto algo, Eriol? —Le siguió el juego su novia—. Creo que estás delirando. Aquí no hay nadie.

Sakura arrugó la nariz, divertida, y asomó los ojos por encima de mi hombro para mirarles. Estaban subidos en el gran pingüino azul con un par de vasos de café de papel decorados con florecillas. Ambos sorbieron a la vez y éstos hicieron el mismo ruido al terminarse el líquido en su interior. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que inconscientemente había rodeado a Sakura con mis brazos, y que ahora ella se estaba acurrucando contra mi pecho. Quería haber sabido qué hacer, pero todo lo que sentía eran ganas de subir y llevarme a Eriol de los pelos.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser… Eriol?

— A veces quiero matarle —gruñí, sin poder evitarlo. Y al parecer Eriol me leyó los labios, porque alzó su vaso en un gesto de "a tu salud" y después cuchicheó algo en el oído de su novia—, pero después recuerdo que entonces tendría que pagar yo solo un piso que es para dos, y me reprimo.

— Vamos, el dinero nunca será un problema para ti —contraatacó, y mis mejillas enrojecieron—. Pero es una buena excusa para tapar la verdadera razón —sonrió. A ella no tenía que mentirle—, ¿Le quieres mucho también, verdad?

— ¿Tengo otro remedio?

— ¡Podéis seguir si queréis, nosotros no pensábamos hablar más! —se rió, agitando su mano libre en el aire. Tomoyo ocultó su risa entre sus manos—, Fue muy tierno de ver. Sobre todo la parte de los bolsillos.

— ¿B-bolsillos? —Se aterrorizó Sakura, viéndome palidecer—, ¿Qué es eso de los bolsillos?

— Eriol… —me quejé entre dientes. Ahora si que debería volver a hacer lo de los bolsillos si no quería matarlo allí mismo.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada de lo que asustarse —le aseguré, y Eriol puso los ojos en blanco—. Te lo contaré cuando _ese par de entrometidos espectadores desaparezca_ —alcé la voz—, _que no deberían tentar tanto a la suerte como lo hacen, dicho sea de paso._

No había estado mal. No había estado _nada_ mal. Ella besaba _tan_ bien, y yo me alegraba tanto de que no hubiese que pensar en cómo hacerlo cuando estabas con la persona indicada, que incluso dejé pasar por alto la idea de matar a mi amigo y me detuve a mirarla. Ahora estaba sonriendo. Relajada, tranquila, sin rastros de aquella forma tan espantosa de temblar de cuando salimos corriendo lejos de todos. No me parecía correcto preguntarle por nada que tuviera que ver con Seiya, pero muy en el fondo de mí, me moría de ganas. Era algo que necesitábamos aclarar si es que quería confiar en mí tanto como había demostrado momentos antes.

— Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—le susurré, y contraria a lo que pensé que haría, asintió levemente. Seguía sin estar totalmente mentalizado para escuchar cualquier cosa que quisiera decir, no sé por qué ese empeño en ser yo quien sacase el tema. Me separé de ella para ofrecerle mi palma completamente abierta, para que ella posase si manita encima. _La había echado de menos_ —, ¿Quieres caminar?

— Claro —asintió, y después dedicó una miradita a la pareja del pingüino, con la intención de decirles algo. Pero ellos ya no estaban por la labor de escuchar a nadie. Ahora Eriol estaba demasiado ocupado acomodando mechón a mechón la cabellera de su novia, y ésta observándole con detenimiento. Parecía que hoy fuese… _San Valentín o algo así—_ Dejémosles así un rato más —se limitó a decir.

* * *

 **(Seiya)**

Hace no mucho tiempo jamás de los jamases me hubiese dejado comer la boca por nadie. Primero porque yo siempre he odiado la miel, aunque el cacao no me desagrade del todo. Y segundo, porque nunca he dejado que nadie vuelva a hacerme dependiente de lo que siento. Porque lo que sentimos es, en ocasiones, tan irregular y traicionero, que es como darle tu corazón al cazador de Blancanieves para que lo atraviese en tus narices. A principios de este mes yo hubiese ido gustoso con él en mis manos si dicho cazador hubiese sido Dios. Y de hecho, a principios del mes anterior, también. Igual que hace un año. O dos. Pero ahora me pregunto por qué con la sola idea de verla cerrar los ojos a _ella_ para no abrirlos más, el corazón se me ha parado unos segundos. Y no bromeo, me ha golpeado tan fuerte por dentro que pensé que iba a explotarme, y que mi sangre acompañaría a la suya. Creo que desde hoy aborrezco la miel un poquito menos.

— No creí que fueses capaz de semejante… disparate —me aventuré a decir, en el hueco de su cuello, y ella se rió sin humor—. Eso de fingir un suicidio es más de protagonistas de novela juvenil algo… paranoicas, tal vez, ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esa mezcla tan realista?

— En internet —confesó, algo avergonzada, arrugando la nariz—. No creí que sirviera para algo, siempre has sido muy observador y desconfiado. Pero… —puso una mano sobre mi pecho, aun temblando, y susurró: — _Estás temblando._

— No se lo digas a nadie —susurré yo también, y esas lágrimas de mierda quisieron escapar otra vez. Pero ella las secó con rapidez—. No quiero que piensen que soy un violador que piensa en… alguien.

— Tarde —resonó una voz detrás de nosotros, y la luz en los ojos de Kagome se apagó progresivamente. Kinomoto estaba apoyado ahora contra el marco de uno de los baños, serio, y de brazos cruzados. Tenía en las manos la carta abierta que… —. No me ha sorprendido que fueses un blando, la verdad. Pero sí que tuvieses el suficiente corazón para hacerle daño a una mujer, estando enamorado de otra.

Retrocedí. Este era el baño de chicas, él no debería estar aquí si no fuese por invitación propia. Y aunque así hubiese sido, aunque se hubiese metido aquí como un depravado mental ( _cosa que tú nunca serás, ¿verdad, Hugo?)_ no tenía sentido haber visto tanta sangre y no haber corrido en su ayuda. Kinomoto no era de esa clase de seres. Pero yo no estaba preparado para pensar en otra posibilidad más que esa. ¿Acaso no había servido para nada confiar en ella? ¿Había metido al enemigo en mi propia casa?

O bueno, yo en la del enemigo, la casa era la suya.

— Pensaba sugerirle usar tiocianato de potasio en contacto con el cloruro férrico, pero no sé hasta qué punto eres alguien con… sentido común —siguió diciendo—. Con las ganas de morir que tienes eres capaz de chuparlo si te lo ponen por delante.

— ¿Tú… se lo has contado? —gruñí, y su hombro crujió cuando intenté sacudirla. No sabía si quería besarla o escupirle, como ella había hecho conmigo— ¿Cómo has sido…?

— En realidad lo he leído —respondió él, sin que le preguntara, y alzó con dos dedos el sobre que había dejado para ella—. Y no se te ocurra volver a sacudirla así. Ella viene conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Que sabía que querría haberte arrancado la cabeza y quiso evitarlo— puso los ojos en blanco—. Así que suéltala. No creo que haya mucha gente que te quiera como ella.

No la había. Y era precisamente por eso que me asustaba que ella sí demostrase hacerlo. La gente a veces hacía locuras por la gente que quería, y otras se dejaba la vida si con eso ayudaba en algo. Había visto a tanta gente consumirse por culpa de otros, que no quería ni imaginarme sintiendo… _algo_. Pero todo esto no iba a decírselo a él, por supuesto. Ahora solo sentía rabia. Rabia de que él tuviese en sus manos acorralarme como si fuese un pequeño animalillo en temporada de caza. Estas cosas me pasaban por pensar en mí.

Normalmente cuanto más lo hacía más chungo se ponía todo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hacerle nada porque según tú, "Me quiere"? —Oh, venga ya. Hasta dicho en voz alta sonaba asqueroso—, ¿Querrías tú a un psicótico…? —y no me dejó acabar.

— No estoy juzgando por qué lo hace o no, no te equivoques —escupió—. De hecho, me parece la relación más tóxica que he visto nunca. Pero que haya venido a buscarme a mí… me demuestra que al menos _uno de los dos_ tiene un poco de esperanza en el otro.

— ¡Esperanza? ¡Por Dios! —me quejo. Esto se parece a un capítulo de Detective Conan y no tengo ganas de ver cómo acaba. Es muy propio de Kinimoto intentar hacerse el héroe frente a todos, aunque no lo consiga—. Ella ya no tiene esperanza en mí. Si la tuviera no tendría miedo de que me fuese y no volviera.

Arrugó la frente, y torció los labios. Se dedicó a estudiar mi cara por lo que parecieron horas, mientras Kagome negaba con el rostro entre sus mechones de pelo y pedía que no perdiera los nervios. Cada vez la escuchaba menos. Una burbuja ensordecedora me envolvió y respiré fuerte, intentando que se me pasara. Estaba volviendo a pasar. Estaba volviendo a dejar que la ira me encendiera como una mecha, y le hiciera daño a alguien. Aun con el asco que pudiera tenerle a Kinomoto, no elegiría pegarle. En parte por miedo, no era fácil alcanzarle y, por el contrario, era relativamente sencillo quedarte sin cara. Pero sobre todo porque ya estaba agotado. Si él no se hubiese hecho el héroe podría incluso haberle pedido perdón. Porque realmente ya me daba igual donde Dios quisiera llevarme. Cualquier lugar daría menos asco que este.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tragó saliva: —Qué asco das —, dijo, rompiendo el silencio—. Y pena, que no sé qué es peor —y observó, con cuidado, mis pintas de arriba abajo. No iba vestido de forma muy diferente al resto de los días—. Siento mucho haberte roto el pómulo, de verdad. Probablemente si…—volvió a suspirar—…si simplemente hubiese agarrado a mi hermana del brazo y me la hubiese llevado, lo hubieses pasado todavía peor. Querías que te pegaran, ¿no es así? Que te dejaran hecho un manojo de sangre seca y puntos de sutura, _necesitas_ tener a alguien a quien echarle las culpas de todo lo que sientes. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de asimilar que alguien te quiera, por Dios, ¿Cómo has hecho para vivir tú solo sin matarte?

Estuve a punto de responder, pero no dije nada. Hubiese vuelto a decir exactamente lo mismo que había escrito en la carta que según él había leído, porque estaba hecha para que solo ella supiera todo de mí. _Dios no elige a sus hijos, igual que yo no elegí a mis padres. Él simplemente espera eternamente a que decidan por si mismos hacer uso de la tendencia al bien que caracteriza al ser humano, y se quieran los unos a los otros. Papá no era su mejor hijo precisamente. Había hecho daño, y había intentado borrarlo después pasando su dedo con un poco de saliva sobre la mancha. Luego, haciéndose el digno, nos había dicho: "Aprended de mí, yo sí sé arrepentirme de todo con sabiduría". Nunca aprenderé de él y no espero que nadie lo entienda, o que lo comparta. Ni siquiera que lo respete. Yo nunca dudaré de Dios como dudo de él. Nunca esperaré menos de lo que sea capaz de darme, o más de lo que me merezca. Al fin y al cabo, Dios no es más que nuestra propia conciencia. Por eso sabe cuidarnos como nadie y rompernos si es que así lo cree oportuno. Ni siquiera cuando quiso romperme lo odié. Soy su hijo, y sabe que me gustan los grandes retos. Por eso me dio a conocer Japón, y la oportunidad de ir. De conocer, amar e idolatrar casi a la mujer más bonita del mundo. Incluso de romper a alguien más, para ver si de verdad yo era capaz de actuar por simple rencor o valía algo la pena._

 _Y si estoy escribiendo esto es que ya se sabe la respuesta._

 _Y no me duele en absoluto, y espero que nadie esté esperando impaciente a que sienta algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Simplemente busqué una excusa. A veces estamos en el lugar y momento equivocados. Y esa chiquilla, en particular, lo estuvo. No tendrá respuestas profundas sobre la vida o sobre por qué un maestro de educación primaria le baja las bragas a su compañera de trabajo y la toquetea como si fuese de su propiedad. La respuesta es bien simple y corta: porque le dio la puta gana. Así actúan todos aquí. Por eso a esto le llaman vida y a lo que viene después "paraíso". Espero de verdad que se contente mínimamente pensando que a estas horas yo ya estaré colgando de algún árbol, en el culo de Japón, como si fuese un trozo de carne dentro de una trampa para lobos. Aunque alguna vez ella será un trozo de carne también, lo que haga o no con su cuerpo no debería ser tan importante, ¿Verdad?_

 _Al fin y al cabo no es más que un recipiente que nos han prestado para "vivir" en esta realidad._

 _~ Enamorado hasta las tripas y muy, muy jodido por eso, Seiya._

* * *

 **N/A: La verdad, Seiya me da asco pena, siento lo mismo que Touya xD ¿Cómo alguien que dice estar enamorado puede hacer daño de una forma tan psicópata y no tener reparos en reconocerlo? Supongo que por mentes como esta es que quiero estudiar psicología :P**


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

— _¿Ya lo sabes todo, verdad? —pregunté, y su enorme figura (en comparación con la mía, claro) se paró a medio metro de mí. Había conseguido que volviera a ponerse la chaqueta, así que ahora tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Ni siquiera se giró al principio— ¿Eh, Syaoran?_

— _No todo —levantó la cabeza, frente al foco que nos estaba alumbrando, y sus hombros se movieron al respirar y soltar el aire con fuerza—. Simplemente le supliqué que lo hiciera, estaba… algo superado por todo esto. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por él, no dijo una sola palabra de lo que puedas haberle contado. Solo me dejó leer esa nota manchada de café y dejó que sacara mis propias conclusiones._

— _¿Y q-qué conclusiones… pudiste sacar? —temblé, y él giró solo la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo, pero había lágrimas gruesas y rápidas derritiéndose por toda su mejilla—, ¿S-syaoran?_

 _Tiene gracia, ¿Verdad? Cuanto más te esfuerzas por no hacer daño a alguien que quieres, más sueles conseguirlo. Es como si algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es te estuviese diciendo: "No es bueno guardarse las cosas que te pudren por dentro, deberías considerar lo de hablar sobre ello". Cuando hablé con Eriol y Tomoyo todo fue más sencillo de lo que me había imaginado. Ellos podían ser muy locos, y meter a veces las narices donde no deberían, pero cuando de verdad los necesité no dudaron en ponerse serios un rato y tratar de tranquilizarme. No pasa nada, Sakura. Ahora solo queda irse buscando a uno mismo poco a poco hasta que encuentres todas las piezas dijo Eriol, y su novia, asintiendo, añadió: Y no es mala idea tener al lado a alguien que te ayude, pero escúchame bien: Nadie va a poder meterse en tu mente para recomponerla. Si fuese tan fácil, nadie se suicidaría, por ejemplo._

 _No me lo tomé como una advertencia subliminal para que yo también me suicidara, o una forma algo sutil que decirme que no debía contar con nadie en esto. Era más simple de lo que parecía: sin voluntad propia, nada de lo que intentaran hacer los de mi alrededor funcionaría. Supongo que por eso mismo estaba ahora aquí, intentando explicarme sin morirme del asco yo misma. Estaba decidida a no irme de allí sin que lo supiera. Si él tenía que irse no iba a esperar más para descubrirlo. Solo conseguiría engañarme a mí misma._

— _L-lo siento—dijo, restregando por toda su cara su puño cerrado. Y yo me atreví a adelantarme y colocarme delante de él, para que fuese lo primero que mirara cuando abriera los ojos otra vez. Esa imagen le chocó, al parecer, porque se congeló—. No iba a decirme nada, quería que lo hicieras tú, pero yo le hice un poco de chantaje emocional, y se puso a llorar también —confesó, muy rápido—. Le dijo a Tomoyo que eso nunca le pasaría a ella, porque él estaba ahí, y…_

— _¿Eso… dijo?_

— _Pensé que tenías miedo de mí porque había sido mi culpa —balbuceó, con la mirada en el suelo—. Si ni siquiera fui capaz de evitar algo así… ¿Con qué credibilidad podría haberle dicho a Touya que iba a cuidar de ti? No me extraña nada que no se fíe de alguien… como yo._

 _Suspiré. Tenía la sensación de que mi vida sería eternamente así. Con la sangre fría, temblando, y sintiéndome un lastre para cualquiera que estuviese a mi alrededor. Tomoyo ya me había reprendido en cuanto a esto. Me había dicho que debería cargar toda esa rabia contenida contra alguien que se lo mereciera un poco más. Pero yo no sabía de nadie que lo mereciera más que yo. Al fin y al cabo, era mi cuerpo el que ya no respondía bien. Y no entendía por qué nadie sabía ver eso. Si hubiese sido capaz de moverme nada de esto estaría pasando. Solo me congelé como una idiota y al parecer me acostumbré, porque no hacía más que repetir y repetir ese gesto cada vez que tenía miedo. Syaoran no debería estar llorando por no haberlo impedido. Más bien por haberse enamorado de alguien tan tonta. No sabía qué hacer para hacérselo saber, pero tendría que pensar algo rápido. Cada vez respiraba menos y se deshidrataba más._

 _Mis manos reaccionaron unos segundos después, agarrando sus mejillas y haciendo que me mirara. Podría haberle abofeteado, como en las películas, pero no hubiese servido de nada y después me hubiese arrepentido también de eso. Toda mi existencia se basaba ahora en arrepentimientos y en cosas que no había dicho y debería. Solo cuando lo miraba a los ojos eso se extinguía. Se veía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable….Como si un loco aleatoriamente pudiese agarrarlo y manosearlo como si fuese plastilina. Qué frío, qué asco. Me agité solo de pensarlo, tan fuerte, que hasta él se asustó. Mataría si eso pasase. Él no era de nadie, solo Syaoran._

— _Escúchame bien, Syaoran —llamé su atención, buscando en el fondo de sus pupilas algún rastro del sonriente Syaoran que tanto adoraba ver. Aunque todo lo que vi fue… oscuridad—. Ni siquiera él pudo evitarlo, la gente normalmente no va por ahí pensando en todo momento que van a vi... vi… b-buen-no… e-es-so…_

— _Pero…_

— _Quería hacer daño, ¿entiendes? —temblé, cuando tiré tan fuerte de él que chocamos el uno contra el otro, cortándonos la respiración. Creí notar que le hacía daño tirándole del pelo, o pellizcando su espalda, pero no puedo estar muy segura. Me moría de miedo—. E-estoy s-segura de q-que ni s-si q-quiera se fijó en a q-quien. N-no ll-llores más, p-por favor…_

 _Me rompía que lo hiciera. Pero no estaba siendo muy justa tampoco, porque yo misma estaba sumida en lágrimas. No quería tener que contarle todo lo que él no había podido evitar, y tampoco hacía falta, aquel abrazo parecía decirlo todo. Se dejó arrastrar hasta caerse de rodillas al borde de la carretera, y yo que le seguía, caí entre sus brazos. Todo estaba extrañamente oscuro. Tanto, que me costó encontrar sus mejillas para acariciarlas. Seguían teniendo restos de lágrimas, tal y como había pensado. Y todo por mi culpa._

 _Esta vez no se esperó. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y su boca se cernió sobre la mía, loca perdida, como si no fuese la suya. Y reconozco saltar de miedo los dos primeros segundos. Pero pronto mi cuerpo entendió a medias que solo era él y se relajó. Era como si pudiera olvidar por un segundo cómo me llamaba o qué había hecho hasta ahora. Un lienzo completamente en blanco, suave, listo para pintar lo que él quisiera. Qué raras se sentían esas mariposas en el estómago. Y qué extraño podía ser luchar contra mí misma sintiendo al causante de mi debilidad tan cerca. Lo amaba tanto…_

"No te preocupes, estaré bien"

 **"¿Segura?"**

"Sí. Aunque no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, si has sido tú el que te has negado a venir."

 **"Sí, bueno. No quería molestar."**

"¡Tú no molestas nunca! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?"

 **"Uhm…** **¿Qué tal una más?"**

El timbre sonó, justo cuando estaba al lado de la puerta, y un sonriente Syaoran apareció acariciando el pelo de su nuca con incomodidad. Había traído una bolsa de papel de regalo, y la bufanda que yo misma le había regalado aquella misma mañana. Parecía mentira que fuésemos capaz de seguir mirándonos a la cara después de habernos besado de aquella forma al borde de la carretera. Ya hacía dos días de eso, pero podía recordarlo como si aún estuviese entre sus brazos y me estuviese volviendo loca y descarada por primera vez en mi vida. Y es que hasta su saliva era suave. No podía culparme por quererle demasiado, ¿no?

— No hacía falta traer nada, Syaoran —le sonreí, y él negó con rapidez—. Ven, todos están dentro.

Touya había traído a la misma chica que lo sacó a bailar hace ya dos noches, y nos había hablado de celebrar, así que estaba evitando con todas mis fuerzas pensar algo raro de ellos. Nunca lo había visto bailar con nadie. Al principio se suponía que él había venido a controlarme, pero no solo se fue antes que yo de la pista, sino que no se molestó en buscarnos después de que Syaoran y yo hubiésemos desaparecido. Supongo que esta sería una buena noche para decirle qué éramos nosotros ahora, aunque ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Un beso no te hacía novia de alguien, ¿verdad?

Syaoran agarró mi muñeca cuando quise empezar a cruzar el pasillo, y de un tirón me hizo caer entre sus brazos otra vez. Me había contado que había tratado de buscar el perfume más diferente posible al de Seiya, y eso me hizo reír demasiado, porque nada de lo que Syaoran llevase podría recordarme a él. Ni siquiera cuando el flequillo les caía sobre la frente de la misma forma, o tuviesen la misma mirada oscura cuando estaban buscando algo más en el fondo de mis ojos. Y todo por una sencilla razón: destilaba calma por cada poro de su piel.

— ¿Ya le has contado algo a tu hermano? —Susurró contra mi pelo, tomando una profunda respiración después—, ¿Debería esperarme lo peor?

— No —le sonreí—. Aún no sabe nada.

— Bien, ¿te molesta que sea yo quien se lo diga?

"No sería capaz de hacerlo de ser de otra forma" me mordí la lengua, sintiéndome una cobarde. Aunque Syaoran temblaba también, así que no sé quién estaba en peores condiciones de los dos. Esta iba a ser sin duda una cena muy… interesante.

— Compórtate —me quejé, y una risa sincera se escapó del fondo de su garganta. Después dejó un pequeño beso en mi frente—, P-por…favor.

— Él querría que yo le hubiese pedido permiso en primer lugar, antes de que todo esto pasara. Aunque no sé bien cuando debería haberlo hecho, no sé cuándo me enamoré de ti.

— ¿S-sí? —tartamudeé. Syaoran enamorado de mí sonaba tan… bien…

— Pero de todas formas da lo mismo—continuó—. Él es demasiado observador, y si ha dejado que vivamos uno frente al otro dos años seguidos es porque en realidad no le importa demasiado.

— Mi hermano es así de extraño —le di la razón.

— Pero esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien —soltó un gran suspiro, apretándome aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo—, Sakura. La verdad es que nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora.

— Papá no dejará que te mate —bromeé, sacando la cabeza de mi escondite con cuidado, justo a tiempo para verlo poner los ojos en blanco—. Te quiere casi como un hijo.

— ¿Eso es malo?

— Depende.

— Depende… ¿De qué?

— De si eres un hijo que puede casarse con su hija o no —su expresión se relajó, sonriendo levemente. Estaba seguro de que lo era—. Deja de preocuparte de una vez, ambos te quieren mucho.

Y se notaba tanto que me costaba creer que no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta hasta ahora. Touya había intentado protegerle todo este tiempo, incluso cuando parecía que lo odiaba. Ya me contó que fue él quien lo llevó al hospital cuando se lo encontró desmayando en su propio salón, por si alguien le había hecho daño. Me sentía un poco mal por Syaoran, sabía que lo haría sufrir un poquito antes de aceptar lo que sea que él fuese a decirle, pero así era Touya Kinomoto. Y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fuese de otra manera.

Entonces, recorrió con cuidado la distancia que había entre mis costillas y mi pelo, y enterró sus dedos ahí para que no me escapara. Dudé un poco acerca de qué haría después, pero finalmente entreabrió sus labios y los acercó a los míos con una sonrisa acechante: "Te amo", murmuró.

— Vaya, sí que tenemos buenas visitas esta noche—Syaoran dio un respingo, asustado, encontrándose a Touya apoyado contra la escalera y los brazos cruzados—, ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

— S-sí…

— Perfecto —giró sobre uno de sus pies para darnos la espalda, y vi al castaño a mi lado poner los ojos en blanco—. Solo espero que no comas como un cerdo también, la cena iba a ser para cinco.

— ¿Cinco? —se acercó a mi oído, siguiendo a duras penas mi paso hacia la cocina—, No sabía que tu hermano contara conmigo también.

— Seguramente a estas alturas ya te conoce mejor que tú mismo, y ya sabía que querrías hablar con él para hacer las… cosas bien.

Tenía sentido, ¿no? Después de todo mi hermano era demasiado observador.

— ¡Solo tenéis un minuto más! —chilló desde el fondo de la habitación—, ¡No hagáis que me arrepienta!

 **(Syaoran)**

— Tú —nos dijimos al unísono.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, la chica que hace solo dos noches me abordó con una cuchilla en la mano estaba sentada con la mirada sobre la mesa y completamente recta, como incómoda. Por su parte, Touya había decidido ayudar a su padre a decorar la mesa para la cena, en el minuto que, por cierto, aproveché muy bien. Era raro no sentirse rojo como un tomate, a diferencia de Sakura, claro, que la vi acariciando sus labios disimuladamente antes de correr para ver si aun quedaba algo en lo que ayudar en los fogones. Sonreí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le chillé, sin voz, y ella agitó su flequillo negando con la cabeza—. Creí que haría alguna… locura.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —susurró también, mirando a ambos lados. Nadie parecía prestarles atención—. Yo no estoy loca.

— Bien, ¿Hay alguna comida que detestes en especial, Syaoran? —Se giró Fujitaka, con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Siento no haberte consultado previamente.

— Lo que sea que eligiera estará bien, señor —se inclinó, agitando también su pelo—. No quisiera ser una molestia para usted.

— Tarde —gruñó Touya, y Fujitaka volvió a lo suyo a su lado, no sin antes darle un codazo de represión.

— Cuando se ama demasiado se hacen locuras, señorita —comenté, y ella me miró—. No entiendo por qué querría alguien como usted a un hombre como él pero… no lo haga, de verdad. Estoy seguro de que su vida vale mucho más que cualquier tipo de amor que pueda sentir por él.

— No lo entiendes —se quejó.

— Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida enamorado de la misma persona, ¿Cree que no la entiendo?

— ¿Y por qué me pides que deje de amarle, cuando sabes que eso no es algo que pueda elegir?

— Porque… creo que es una buena persona —admití, y ella soltó un pequeño "oh" que pronto tuvo que tragarse para que nadie la escuchara—. Y las buenas personas merecen una buena vida.

— Nada comparado con lo que Seiya fuese capaz de darme, ¿eh?

Era bastante lógico, ¿no? ¿Qué vida podría esperarle a alguien que compartía techo con alguien que no era capaz de respetar ni su propia relación? Seguro que había una buena razón para que ella estuviese aquí en casa y fuese Touya quien la hubiese invitado.

— Con Touya todo será distinto, ya verá. No es capaz de dejar a nadie en la estacada cuando lo necesita —le sonreí.

Tampoco era como si ellos fuesen a casarse o algo parecido, ¿Verdad?

 **(Yukito)**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

— Supongo que irme —me encogí de hombros, y Ryu me ofreció una taza de té recién hecha. Siempre podría confiar en él—. No sé me da bien...

— No sigas, anda. A mí no necesitas mentirme.

¿Hasta qué punto se puede fingir frente a alguien sin considerarle imbécil? a veces me lo preguntaba muy seriamente. Era la hora del almuerzo y Ryu había echado la llave con nosotros dentro. No se creía eso de que no tuviese hambre hoy. Y lo agradecí, la verdad. Que el té me sentara como un tiro cuando cayera en el estómago me haría olvidar todo. No podía pedirle más a alguien que me había contado todo lo que yo había necesitado saber.

— Aquí nunca nos dejarían en paz. Podríamos irnos, vivir en cualquier otra parte del mundo, o hablar cualquier otro idioma pero... ¿De qué serviría eso, Ryu? Yo no hubiese sido capaz de arrancarle a Touya esta parte de él.

— Eso debería haberlo decidido él, ¿no?

— ¿Y alejarse de su hermana? Lo conoces muy poco.

— ¿Y a ti? —movió la cabeza, espectante, y yo no pude aguantarle la mirada—, ¿Por qué te arrancas tú esa parte de ti?

— Nunca hubiese sido para mí —me quejé.

Y bueno. Él solo golpeó la madera del mostrador con tanta fuerza que el té me salpicó las gafas y me quemó las mejillas a gotas. Ciertamente nunca lo sabría, porque ya era tarde. En el fondo entendía a Seiya un poco. Tratando de no hacer daño se había olvidado de él, y ¡Oh, sorpresa! había acabado hecho un desperdicio. Justo como yo.

— Ni siquiera lo has intentado, deja de hacerte la víctima, que no te pega nada —gruñó—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él decidía no elegirte a ti y quedarse aquí, en su Japón, en lugar de acompañarte? Pues ya te lo digo yo: te hubieses roto en pedacitos.

No era muy distinto a como me sentía ahora, ¿verdad?

— Ya.

— Y por si eso no basta, vas a dejar que esa chica cuide de él y lo quiera todo lo que tú tendrías que estar haciendo ahora mismo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Touya es así de gentil... —¿Tanto como para casarse sin amor, solo por proteger a alguien que le había pedido ayuda? Oh. por supuesto—. Siempre hace todo lo que está en su mano por ayudar a los demás, y yo...

— Y tú saliste corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas, y se lo estás poniendo en bandeja —terminó, ahogando una de sus risas en el fondo de su garganta. Parecía divertirle todo este asunto—. Me parece muy noble por tu parte dejarle ir de esa manera, pero sabes que ese gesto no servirá para nada, a la larga... encontrará a otro hombre del que se enamorará y con el que quizás si salga de Japón de una buena vez. Y tú nunca sabrás si te hubiese elegido o no.

La respuesta era tan simple que yo había tratado de no escucharla todo este tiempo. Él me hubiese elegido, estaba seguro de eso. Sus ojos no mentían, seguían siendo los del niño que conocí cuando nisiquiera yo sabía nada de mí. Pero... ¿lo hubiese soportado? ¿Hubiese dejado que eligiera huir, dejar a sus personas más importantes, solo por alguien que se había enamorado de él? ¿Me lo perdonaría si eso llegara a pasar?

— Tal vez haya una buena chica para mí ahí fuera.

— Tal vez —suspiró él, agotado, y alzó la taza con una mano para limpiar la madera con energía con la otra—. O tal vez solo quieras hacer daño a alguien más.


End file.
